Black Heart
by himmelblu
Summary: Ace is a human who's lonely, and calls for the devil/demon, and Marco shows up to Ace's call. Ace asks Marco, the Prince of Hell to be his friend and sell his soul for that, Marco not thinking much of it. They start to be together as that's the deal and Ace grows on Marco. When an accident happens and Ace dies early, Marco realizes he likes Ace a lot and takes Ace to hell with him
1. Black Heart Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, here is the new story_

 _And, this is a story I randomly wanted to do and it won't be too long, but it will have a decent few chapters_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a sigh, feeling someone calling on him. Probably some random person who wanted fame, money, or other weird shit they usually did. The humans were terrible people and Marco didn't mind taking their sorry soul; they were horrible people after all.

As Marco left, making sure to be in his best demon state, with red skin, horns, and black eyes, and tail, a bit bigger than his normal height and size.

When Marco appeared in a burst of flames, he spoke at once. ¨ **Human, why are you calling me? I am The prince of hell.** ¨ Marco wasn't called often, usually being called by bigger ones that were _really_ willing to give up everything. Usually by people who have no other way to go and were desperate, like people on the run, wanting fame or money, and see no other way. Marco thankfully weren't called too much, the normal demons being called.

When Marco looked at the one who had called him, seeing a young, looking to be a 17 year old kid. The kid had black hair and grey eyes, a dead chicken by the pentagram under Marco's feet. The kid blinked. ¨Umm.. hi? I didn't think it would work...¨ Marco did his best to not roll his eyes and went for a small glare instead. Why must humans do stuff and then be like this, acting like they didn't know it would work. To get him to appear, one needed to be desperate in a way. ¨ **Why do you call for me? I showed up and expect to hear what you want so I can leave or do my job.** ¨

The kid made a fidget. ¨Um, I'm sorry for bothering you. But, you I can ask you for stuff… right?¨ Marco almost rolled his eyes. ¨ **For a trade, yes. Now, what do you want, human?** ¨ Marco wasn't going to say it would cost him his soul, this looking to be a brat who had no idea what he was doing. The kid gave a nod.

¨Um yeah, right. Could you maybe… be… my friend?¨

Marco frowned a bit. That was it? ¨ **What? Is that it?** ¨ The kid gave a nod. ¨Y-yeah. Just want someone to speak with… I don't have anyone right now...¨

Marco thought for a second. Just basically hang out with some kid? And, he would still get a soul? ¨ **You do realize this will cost you your soul?** ¨ Marco needed to make sure this kid actually knew what he was doing. The kid gave a nod. ¨I do. But, if I can have someone to call friend or be with and talk to, it's worth my soul.¨ Marco blinked. Well, he wouldn't say no to an easy soul like this. He could hang out with this kid for a few years, just something to do when things were boring in hell.

¨ **I accept, human. Please close your eyes.** ¨ The kid gave a nod and smile, closing his eyes. Marco moved his hand to the kid's chest, placing a mark on the soul there, so he would know when it was time to harvest it.

¨ **There, human. I will leave now and arrive back when I have time. Tomorrow.** The kid gave a nod and opened his eyes. ¨Thank you. I hope you come.¨ Marco gave a small nod, still a bit shocked he would get such an easy soul. Marco then disappeared in a burst of flames, going back to hell.

Marco got an easy soul and something to do on boring days. He felt a bit lucky and hoped the kid would be interesting, not just boring.

* * *

 _And that's the first chapter_

 _It's short as it is an introduction, but what you think? Does it sound like a good plot?_

 _If you have the time, I really appreciate feedback_


	2. Black Heart Chapter 2

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Thank you everyone for the reviews on the last chapter and thinking this to be an interesting plot. Things will be moving along for now as the two get to know each other more_

 _Things are a bit fast-paced and I hope it's not terrible to read_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a small sigh, just finishing a bit of small things in Hell, and now had a few hours or so off. Marco could be busy at days, but thankfully had calm days too, which happened a bit more often than not.

Marco was the prince of Hell; he had things to do, but often had other people do things for him. That, and it _was_ Hell; there was a limit in how much there was to do at a general basis. The other High Lords could do a lot themselves, they could handle their jobs. It still happened Thatch bothered him about having too much to do, but he had wanted to rule the level 4 of hell, which had the ones who went after everything and died a sinful death with ruining other lives. Thatch could be annoying, but it was doable.

But, as Marco had time to spare, he thought he could uphold his part of his newest deal for a soul. This had to be one of the easier ones he had done; getting a soul from just being around and speaking to someone on boring days. Marco wondered if the kid might be insane, but even if he was, he had managed to summon him. It took will and desperation to do that. If the kid didn't have that, he would have gotten no result, or at best gotten a regular demon.

It was rare for him to be called out to summonings. It took way too much and one had to be close to 'pure,' and the kid was young and probably hadn't done anything too bad. Marco was sure he would get more questions as to things he could do for the kid, when he got greedy; everyone did. Humans were greedy beings that never got enough; that was why Hell existed.

After taking a quick shower, Marco enjoying his cleanliness, he disappeared in a burst of flames, appearing in the house he had been in yesterday, the kid on the couch, who looked shocked at him suddenly appearing, giving a startled sound and almost jumping in his seat.

The kid looked at him. ¨Oh my-. It was _real!_ I thought I dreamed!¨ Marco was sure this would turn into one of those 'I regret doing it, please give me my soul back' things, the kid now understanding this was real. But, instead of trying to look pleading, the kid gave a smile. ¨I'm so happy it was real! Thank you for coming!¨

Marco was almost stunned on how happy the kid sounded. The kid gave a smile and invited to sit down next to him on the couch, Marco carefully doing so, a bit unsure about all of this. Marco had never met any human so happy to see him before. He _was_ the Prince of Hell, a demon. When he was sitting, Ace looked at him. ¨So um. Do you have a name?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes. It's Marco. You?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Nice name. I'm Ace. How old are you?¨

Marco answered carefully, telling he was around 900 or so now, losing count a few decades ago. But, Marco was sure someone had count of it in Hell. Marco found out Ace was only 17, a really young kid. Marco tried to ask for any family, but Ace said no to that, asking if they could speak about something different, which Marco accepted, seeing it was a sore topic.

Marco stayed there for a few hours, and learned a bit about Ace. What he noticed first was that Ace continued to ask what Marco wanted, never what he himself wanted. When Marco had mentioned the room being a bit bright and a bit cold, his demon form not used to it, Ace almost jumped up immediately and turned the lights down, turning the heat up, saying he was warm himself and usually didn't use a lot of heating. When Marco said Ace didn't need to do that, Ace shook his head. ¨No. You should be comfortable. You are coming out of your way to come here.¨

Marco frowned a bit at that, seeing Ace really wanting him to feel comfortable since Marco chose to come here, which was a bit wrong. If Marco didn't, he would break his side of the deal, meaning the mark on Ace's soul would go away. But, Marco chose to not tell that to Ace.

When Marco left after being there almost 4 hours, he had to say it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. This might even turn out enjoyable. Ace seemed like a good kid.

-x-

Ace gave a smile as he walked to his room to put on some clothes after showering, knowing Marco would most likely show up soon.

Ace couldn't be happier, he had someone to speak with and be with, someone he could call his friend, even though it was a demon, actually being the prince of Hell. When Ace found out he had managed to summon someone so high up, he had been shocked, but still happy. He found Marco to be a good friend. He had made the deal almost a month ago now, and enjoyed every minute of the other's presence. It was better than being lonely.

He had found out Marco had a sort of 'family' in Hell, which was made out of him and many other high lords and such, the leader being the King of Hell, a man called Whitebeard or something, which was a weird name for a person in Hell, but Ace was glad Marco had someone he could call his family. Ace had first thought it was a stupid question when he asked it, seeing as Marco was the Prince of Hell, but Marco had answered it. And, the prince looked cool, Ace liked the red skin and horns and everything. It fitted the man.

Ace gave a smile as he was in his room, seeing a picture at his desk, carefully lifting it and stroking a hand over it, seeing himself so happy back then, Luffy and Sabo, his brothers at his side. Everyone was smiling. Marco was so lucky to have someone he could call family, and Ace hoped he wouldn't lose then as Ace had.

Luffy and Sabo had died in a bad fire half a year ago, Ace being out that day doing stuff to get money, making him feel really bad for them dying without him, or Ace not being the one inside instead, Luffy and Sabo out and working. They didn't deserve to die. The fire came from the apartment next door and had spread quick, Ace seeing the flames when he got home but unable to get inside the house, then getting the news his brothers were dead, devastating him.

Ace had been alone ever since then.

Ace weren't good at making friends, the ones he had been with being friends to Sabo and Luffy. Once they died, Ace had absolutely no one and was desperate not to be alone, the reason he had tried to call for a demon. He had at first thought to ask for someone human to be his friend, but he didn't want to force anyone, and knew the one he called could choose. Ace was really happy Marco had said yes. Always good to have him here in the house he lived in, which was way too empty. Ace had gotten a lot of money after the fire, but money could never fix what had happened. He didn't want to work, not feeling he could, and he didn't need to since he still had money for life.

Had the summoning not worked, Ace would have killed himself. He had planned that.

That way he might be able to be with Luffy and Sabo, but knew they were in heaven. People who committed suicide go to Hell. But, even that might be better than being alive and lonely, knowing he had failed his brothers. When Ace heard a small crack in his living room, having heard that a bunch of times the last month, Ace quickly placed the picture down and took on some clothes, yelling to the door he was coming soon.

Ace had also found out, after a few weeks, that Marco had this weird speech thing, where he said 'yoi' at the end of a sentence. It was a weird small thing and the demon didn't seem to like it too much, but Ace found it nice. He liked it.

Right now, he was glad he had Marco to be with, not being all alone. Ace would make sure Marco felt comfortable when he was here, not wanting to mess this up. Marco was the only one Ace had. The only one he could call him his friend was a demon, and Ace didn't mind it. Ace was always happy to see Marco.

-x-

Marco gave a small smile as he had a few hours off again, knowing he could go and visit Ace. Being with the kid was much better than sitting around and doing nothing.

They usually spoke a bit about random stuff, or watched a series or documentary, which Marco enjoyed. He wasn't up with the humans often, so there was a lot he learned from the documentaries; even Ace seemed to like it a bit. Marco had tried to ask what the kid liked to do, but the kid didn't look to have much of hobbies, so they just stayed inside. Marco found it weird that someone that strived so much to please him didn't have any friends, or people to be with. But, Ace never wanted to talk about that so he never prodded.

When Marco disappeared and appeared in the living room to Ace, he heard a small yell to his left and looked over, seeing a naked Ace trying to cover himself.

Marco quickly looked the other way, seeing Ace looking really embarrassed. Marco heard a bit of fumbling as Ace tried to get out of sight. ¨I- I'm sorry! Just let me get dressed!¨ Then Ace was gone, having run out of the living room. As Ace was gone, Marco gave a frown. Did Ace just apologize for Marco appearing and shocking him? If anything, Marco should apologize. He was the one to intrude in Ace's house.

When Ace came back out again, having clothes on this time, which were a pair of pants and black shirt, Marco apologized for startling Ace and seeing him naked. Ace shook his head at that. ¨No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have walked naked to my room to get clothes. It was my fault.¨ Marco wondered how Ace could think it was his fault, that it wasn't Marco's fault. Why did he think so lowly of himself? Ace was a good kind, he just wanted to please others. And, from what Marco had seen before and just now, Ace had a good body, so how didn't he have girls running after him?

He would need to try and get to know Ace better, he was still a big mystery. That, and Marco would be more careful when he appeared, now realizing he was always appearing unannounced in the middle of the living room. He knew Ace owned a house which had a big outside area with bushes to hide most, so no one would see Marco if he appeared there.

They enjoyed watching a couple of documentaries before Marco had to leave, Izou needing him for some reason. When he left, giving a goodbye to Ace, he decided to try appearing different next time.

The next day, Marco appeared outside of Ace's door, ringing the doorbell and waited for Ace to come and open, being sure no one could see him.

Ace was shocked at first and asked why, and Marco said it was to respect it was Ace's house, which it was. Ace was trying really hard to make him comfortable, and this was the least he could do for Ace, no matter if it felt weird to actually ring a doorbell. Ace did say he didn't need to, but Marco said it was fine, he wanted to do it so he wasn't intruding, Ace then saying he would never intrude; he was always welcomed here.

Marco still wondered why Ace didn't mind having a demon visiting, why he thought so lowly of himself and always blamed himself and did his best to make Marco feel comfortable. Ace was a curious person.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, walking up to Ace's door to his house, ringing the bell. This still felt weird, needing to ring a doorbell. But, the accident of Marco walking on Ace just coming out of the shower and really making the other feel uncomfortable had him decide this was still a good solution, no matter how weird it felt.

Marco moved a hand through his short blond hair, being in his human form for once, having needed to do a bit of business in the human world, and he couldn't do it in his 'demon form.' He saw no reason to change it back now. It made it easier to walk to this place, and Marco was usually in his human form in Hell too, as long as he was around the other High Lords or the King.

After a minute, the door was opened and Ace stood there, having a smile as he looked at him. But, the smile quickly changed to a somber and sad look.

Marco gave a small frown. Ace had always been happy to see him, why was he suddenly looking down? Before he could ask, Ace spoke up. ¨Um hi? Do you need anything? I'm kind of waiting for someone.¨ Marco was confused for a second, before he realized Ace hadn't seen his human form, Ace didn't even know he had a human form. Marco gave a look to Ace. ¨It's me, yoi. Marco.¨ Ace blinked, before half-lighting up. ¨R-really?¨ Marco gave a nod, and to show he was speaking the truth, had a bit of fire appear in his hand.

As Ace looked at it, smile coming back full force, looking really happy. ¨Marco! I'm so glad you could come today too. You look nice.¨ Marco felt happy at seeing Ace glad. He had been worried why Ace wasn't happy to see him.

The thought had Marco halt for a second. When did he start to want the kid to smile? He knew he was starting to enjoy this; it was something to do, and everything was better than sitting in Hell and being bored. Marco looked at Ace. ¨This is my human form, yoi. So I can walk up here. I use it in Hell at times too.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨You look good; you look like a leader and someone high up. It suits you.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Thank you, yoi.¨ Ace gave a smile. ¨So what do you want to do today? We can watch some series again? I've already turned the light off and heat up.¨

Marco gave a nod; they could do that today. Ace always prepared for him to come. Marco thought since Ace now knew about his human form, they could maybe go a bit out of the house, Marco sure Ace felt locked up. Ace hadn't left the home the last two months, being home in case Marco appeared. Marco never understood why Ace went such long lengths for him; Ace should have a friend or someone he spoke with. He couldn't be all alone. He had a house, he must have a job.

As Marco walked inside the house, he decided he would ask if Ace wanted to go out tomorrow, to just do something new. His human form could handle the sun and light better than his demon one.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So things are moving along, Marco starting to half-like being around Ace, Ace still really enjoying it. Things will happen more in the next chapter_

 _And the chapters will get longer; the first one was_ _really_ _short, which was just as a small introduction. They are still a bit short, but will be around 3-6000 each chapter_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	3. Black Heart Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Stuff will happen in this, and it is a bit fast-paced too, hopefully not too bad_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a small hum as he rang the doorbell to Ace, waiting for a few seconds for the door to open and Ace stand there, smiling. ¨Marco!¨ Marco couldn't help a smile himself, seeing Ace so happy to see him.

¨Hi, yoi,¨ Marco said back, Ace moving a bit to the side to invite him in. ¨Come in!¨ Marco gave a look to Ace, not moving. ¨Actually,¨ He started, making Ace look at him. ¨I thought we maybe could go out today, yoi. Just to get some fresh air.¨ Ace blinked, looking a bit unsure. ¨Um. I… can we maybe not today..? Maybe next time instead, so I can prepare…?¨ Marco blinked. Prepare? Prepare for what? ¨Of course, yoi. But prepare for what?¨ Why did Ace look so uncomfortable and nervous about this? Ace gave a small fidged. ¨I- I haven't gone out in… a long while. I- it's just a bit… intimidating.¨

Marco gave a nod, understanding that. If one had been inside long, it could be intimidating to go outside. Did Ace really stay inside everyday? How did he get money or food? As Marco didn't answer right away, Ace gave a nervous and half-desperate look. ¨B-but we can if you want to. I just need to get a few things.¨ Marco shook his head, stopping Ace from moving. Ace clearly didn't want to go out today, and Marco wouldn't force him, they could take it later. ¨No, yoi. It's fine; we can take it next time.¨

Ace gave a nod, smile coming back. ¨Y-yeah. We can do that.¨ Marco gave a nod and walked in the house, walking to the living room as usual, the light turned down and heat a bit up as usual. Ace couldn't be comfortable in this, it had to be way too warm for the kid, Marco could see the fact he sweated at times, looking a bit uncomfortable at times. As they sat down, Marco looked at Ace. ¨You know, you don't need to turn up the heat when I'm in my human form, yoi. Same with the lights.¨ Ace blinked. ¨You sure? I don't mind.¨ How Ace could say that was a mystery. ¨I'm sure, you can turn the heat down again; it is a bit warm.¨

Ace gave a nod and went and did, but didn't touch the light. But, they would watch the tv, meaning it wasn't so bad to have the light down. As they were watching a documentary, which was their third one now, about the second world war, Marco knew he would leave when it was finished, needing to fix some things in Hell, he looked at Ace. ¨Ace,¨ He started, making the other look at him. ¨We don't need to go out tomorrow, or the day after that; we can stay inside too.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. We can. I should probably go out again. And, I won't be alone.¨ It was ended with a smile, even though the smile looked nervous.

Marco gave a nod, he would make sure to keep an eye on Ace, in case it got too bad for Ace out. If he hadn't left the house for long, Marco got if it was a bit scary. But, Ace should go out a bit too. Marco would make sure to arrive early so they didn't have a lot of people around.

When the documentary was over, Marco bid his goodbye, and said he would come tomorrow or the day after, also telling that they might would go out, so Ace had time to prepare. Marco had a feeling Ace was going to prepare himself more mentally than anything else.

Maybe they should go to a calm restaurant as a start? That sounded like a good idea.

-x-

Marco got to Ace's door, ringing the bell the next day, glad to know he had almost the rest of the day off, meaning he could spend it with Ace. Marco had to say he was starting to like the kid, he could see them getting to become friends of sort. As Ace came to the door, he looked nervous, but was ready to head out, having a thin jacket on as it was a cloudy day.

As they were walking around, just to hopefully help calm Ace down a bit, Marco seeing he was really nervous and uncomfortable, Marco tried to ask Ace small questions on what Ace liked to do in his spare time. Ace had thought for a bit, before he said he didn't have much hobbies or anything, just staying home and watching tv or other stuff during the day. Marco found it a bit weird that a 17 year old didn't go out much, that he just stayed at home all day. He was a kid and should go and have fun.

Marco decided to not ask much about it now, while they were out and walking, Marco thought they maybe should head somewhere they could sit down. ¨How about we go and eat somewhere, yoi? If you're hungry.¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Yeah. I know if a calm place close by.¨ Marco gave a nod, letting Ace lead the way there, glad to know Ace had a place he thought was calm, hopefully making it easier for Ace.

When they got to the restaurant, which looked to be a bit of a fancy one, Marco was surprised at what happened when they got inside. The woman behind the counter inside gave a smile as she walked around to them. ¨Mr Portgas, long time no see. Would you, and your gentleman here, have your usual table?¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Please.¨ The woman nodded and followed them to a table, Marco still amazed that the woman seemed to know who Ace was, Ace having been here before. But, from what the woman said, Ace hadn't been here for a while.

When they were seated, the woman looked at them with a smile. ¨Would you like your usual, Mr Portgas?¨ Ace gave a nod at that, and the woman looked over at him. ¨How about you, mister?¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨I'll take the same, yoi. And, it's Marco Fishback.¨ The woman nodded. ¨Of course, Mr Fishback. Drinks?¨ Ace ordered some kind of sparkly water, and Marco was offered a wine, which sounded good. As the woman left, having taken their order, Marco looked at Ace.

¨Been here before, yoi?¨ Ace have a nod. ¨Yeah. I went here a bit half a year ago, but haven't for a long time. I'm surprised they remember me.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Why did you stop?¨ Ace gave a small shrug. ¨I just didn't feel like going out...¨ Marco gave a nod, not going to prod more now, and looked around instead. ¨It looks to be a good and calm place, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod at that. ¨Yeah. Not many go here, and you have a bit of privacy here, and the staff is really nice.¨ Marco gave a nod, he had to agree to that. It looked like a calm place, the kind he liked himself. Not much of anything and just a calm atmosphere.

As they waited for the food, Marco started up some conversation with Ace. ¨Have you traveled before, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod at that. ¨Yeah, a bit. I've been to Korea once, London, Paris, and a bit around America. But, that's it. You?¨ Marco gave a nod, telling he had been basically everywhere, seeing as he could appear where he wanted to, and has had business around. They then spoke around that, at where they had been and what they liked about the place, Marco telling more of the places he had been but not Ace, Ace telling that he had heard or thought, telling he might would travel later and liked Marco could tell him things like this.

Marco really enjoyed their conversations, Ace was someone who thought around the same as him, and if not, was willing to listen to what he thought and say what he thought. Marco had to admit he was starting to enjoy more and more being around Ace. He was different than those humans Marco had met, not asking for much and just tried to do his best. He was a curious person.

When their food came, Marco was a bit surprised to see it was Sushi. That wasn't something young people usually ate.

Marco had to say it had been awhile since he had eaten sushi and wasn't sure what everything was, Ace helping him telling what things were. Marco also having to say the wine was really good too, tasting full and matching the food well. As they ate, they spoke about different things they came up with. Speaking about animals, Marco finding out Ace liked them, but had never had any, people that were in the media, and just anything they came up with. Marco had to say it was really nice to just relax and speak about things and have fun, Ace seeming to enjoy himself too.

When they were finished with the food and the woman came back, asking if they wanted anything more, they declined, asking for the bill. When the woman came with it, Marco thinking he should pay for it, seeing the outing was his idea, he was shocked when he saw how much it was. It was almost 400$, costing 357$. Was sushi really that expensive? Or was it the place? As Marco was on his way to take his card out, Ace had moved and took a wallet out, opening it and paying in cash, Marco seeing much more in it. How much money did Ace have? He must have a lot to not think the bill was high, seeming to expect it to be as high, even giving a high tip as he gave an even $400.

As they had payed, they left, giving a goodbye and the woman giving one back, hoping to see them again soon. That was probably why there weren't too many in the restaurant, seeing as it was so expensive. As they were out of the restaurant, they started walking and Marco looked at Ace. ¨Ace, yoi.¨ He started, getting the attention of the other. ¨You have a lot of money?¨ Ace gave a small nod. ¨Yeah. I… I got a settlement 8 months ago.¨

Marco gave a nod. ¨Why?¨ Something must have happened, and seeing Ace's age and that he was fine, it was probably a case or something he won. Ace gave a small sound and looked a bit uncomfortable. ¨I...I just did. I don't want to talk about it.¨ Marco gave a nod, thinking Ace didn't want to tell how, it might being something that would give out information Ace didn't want to give. Ace did have enough for the big house and to eat at expensive places, so it must have been a lot.

¨You must have been lucky to get so much money at such a young age, yoi.¨

As Marco said that, Ace slowed down a bit, looking sad, before shaking his head. ¨Y-yeah.¨ Ace looked at him, having a smile Marco could see was really forced. Had he done anything wrong? ¨I had really fun, Marco. You can leave now. Goodbye.¨ And then Ace left before Marco could say anything more, even say a goodbye.

As Marco stood there, he couldn't help but see Ace look down as he walked, walking slow, before he rounded a corner. Marco was sure he had done something wrong, but what? Humans liked to get money, so why did Ace look so sad and down when Marco said he was lucky to have gotten it? Marco wanted to go and ask, but clearly understood he had done something wrong, but not sure what.

As Marco tried to figure out what he did wrong, sure he needed to apologize but not sure what to apologize to, he headed back home, understanding Ace wanted to be alone for today, Marco would go back tomorrow.

As Marco gave a few papers to Whitebeard, the King of Hell, the man looked at him. ¨Marco, why do you look so down? You usually look glad after going off in your spare time the last months.¨ Marco hadn't told what exactly he was doing, only that it was connected to a deal he made with someone. ¨It's nothing, yoi. I just said something I shouldn't have said and need to apologize to someone.¨ The man gave a nod, looking a bit concerned. ¨I am sure it will be fixed then; you just did a small mistake. Although, it is not like you to say anything you shouldn't say.¨

Marco gave a small sigh. ¨It's a bit complicated. I don't think I understand humans as well as I used to.¨ Whitebeard gave a chuckle. ¨They are mysterious, yes. But, I am sure you will fix your mistake. You have looked happy the last few months, more relaxed too.¨ Marco gave a nod and bid goodbye for now, heading back to his room. He didn't know he had acted more relaxed than he used to, or that people noticed he was happier. Did he really enjoy being around Ace this much? Marco wasn't sure, but he knew he was starting to enjoy it more and more. He really needed to fix what he did wrong.

As Marco got to his room, he gave a sigh, glad he had a lot of time off tomorrow, Whitebeard being nice and giving him a lot of time off, maybe because he wanted him to be with Ace since it made him look glad and more relaxed. A thought then hit him, which had him frown. Whitebeard was sort of his father, the leader and king, but they viewed him as a father often, Marco and all the High Lords. Marco had heard than in the human world, if someone died, like a parent, in an accident, the children the person had would get the money the parent had, and maybe a settlement if it was a bad accident that wasn't the parent's fault.

Was that how Ace had gotten his money? Had he lost one, or both, parents? Marco knew family was a sore topic or Ace, so he had never asked much.

Marco now felt extremely guilty, knowing he might have called Ace lucky to have lost his family. Marco valued his family a lot, or what he called his family, and could not imagine losing anyone. It would be even worse for someone to say he would be lucky to lose someone in his family, if it gave him something in return. Marco felt like a horrible person.

He would make sure to apologize to Ace tomorrow and never bring this up again.

-x-

When Marco had said what he had said, about Ace being lucky to get his money, Ace felt his heart clench and throat constrict. Was he lucky to get money? For losing his brothers and getting money? Money could never bring anything close to what he had lost back.

Ace had just said yeah, before telling Marco he could go home, saying he had had fun, which he had. But, what Marco had said wanted Ace to be alone for a bit, not wanting to be around Marco, feeling sad. He knew it was a bit rude to just leave like that, not even letting Marco say a goodbye, but Ace barely made it past a corner before he started crying, not understanding how Marco could say something like that. Ace would rather be poor if he could have his brothers back; he would give anything to have them back. But, they would never come back, Ace would never see them again.

When Ace got home, he just laid down in his bed, holding the picture of him and his brothers to his chest as he cried, the only picture he had as the rest had burned away in the fire. Ace missed them a lot, and what Marco said just made it worse. Ace stayed in his bed the rest of the day and night, going on with his day the next day, watching tv in the dark and alone, which he was used to do.

When the clock was almost 12, his doorbell rang and Ace walked and opened his door, seeing Marco there.

Before Ace could say anything, Marco spoke. ¨Ace, yoi. I'm _really_ sorry for what I said yesterday; it was wrong of me to assume anything. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything. I won't mention it again. I really didn't mean to say it.¨ Ace gave a small nod. Marco did look and sound like he was really sorry for saying what he did. He must have said it without thinking or something, not that it hurt any less, but Marco didn't mean it. Marco didn't know; Ace hadn't told him. Not that Ace would either, not yet at least; maybe when and if he trusted the man for that.

Ace gave a small smile to Marco, glad he had apologized. ¨Thank you, Marco. For apologizing.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. I did wrong; I shouldn't have assumed.¨ Ace agreed that he shouldn't have assumed, but Marco did at least apologize. ¨Would you like to come in?¨ Marco gave a smile at that. ¨If it would be fine, yes.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨It's fine.¨ Marco then came inside, and they just stayed inside for the day, Marco staying for a few hours, watching a series and talking about random things, never bringing the money or anything around that up, which Ace was thankful for.

Ace was still glad he had Marco as a friend.

They continued meeting almost everyday, at least every other day, sometimes going out, mostly going to the restaurant and having dinner, or going to the park and just walking around. Ace really enjoyed it, enjoyed every second of it, to just not be all alone.

Ace hoped this would last forever; hoped it would last until the day he died.

-x-

Marco felt a pull on his body, recognizing it as he was called to take someone who had sold his soul to Hell. Which was a bit weird, seeing as today weren't a day for that, but accidents still happened and the person had most likely died early. Marco just needed to go and harvest the rest of the soul and take it to hell, easy work. The person wasn't dead yet, though. Marco needed to harvest the soul before the person died. But, the person would die.

When Marco disappeared and appeared in a burst of flames, landing in a living room where the obviously had been a fight, he felt dread fill him when he recognized the place.

 _It was Ace's living room._

Marco felt a small panic fill him as he looked around, trying to find Ace, to find where he was. As he looked around, he heard a small cough to his left, and Marco walked behind the couch there, seeing Ace lying there, a stab wound on his chest, another one in his abdomen, him coughing up blood.

Marco moved over to Ace, crouching down beside him, looking at the stab wounds, it was bad; Ace was dying.

Marco looked at Ace. ¨Hey, stay awake, yoi. Just a bit longer.¨ Marco needed to try and do something. He had some power; he could do _something_. He didn't want Ace to die and be forgotten in level 7 of Hell. Not now, he should have almost 10 years with Ace, no just the few months they had had.

Ace moved eyes to him, moving a hand to his face, stroking it, taking a shuddering and wet and half gurgling. ¨I'm so- so glad- I got- a few- ha- happy- months, b-before I-I die.¨ Ace gave a cough, more blood coming from his lungs, taking another shuddering and wet breath. ¨T-thank you.¨ When Ace's hand moved down from his face, strength going away, falling limp to the ground, Ace looking at him with happy eyes, which were losing their life, Marco felt small panic fill him. _No no_ , Ace couldn't die now.

When Marco saw Ace's mouth opening a bit, white starting to half-come out, Ace's soul starting to leave the body, Marco panicked and spoke before he knew completely what he did.

 **¨Ego sicut adsumam vos coniugi!** ¨

As the words came out of his mouth, Marco's hand glowed red, Ace's chest starting to glow red too, the soul, which was white, turning black, moving back into the body. Ace's body stopped glowing and Ace's back arched, eyes opening and gasping for breath, but unable to, before he fell limp at the ground, wounds healed, unconscious. Marco then realized what he had done.

He made Ace his spouse. _They were bound together now._

Marco didn't mean to do this, he didn't mean to make Ace his spouse, he just didn't want Ace to die, he acted in the moment. But, now at least, Ace would be by his side. They wouldn't do anything, they would stay as friends, Marco hoping Ace wouldn't be mad at him.

Marco moved a hand to Ace's cheek, feeling he was colder than normal now. Marco had turned Ace into a Cambion, a half-demon type of human since Ace was still alive and had a soul when Marco bound them. Marco might have ruined Ace's life.

Marco moved and lifted Ace into his arms, Ace still unconscious, before he disappeared in flame, knowing it wouldn't hurt Ace, the one he had accidentally made his spouse.

When Marco got to his place in Hell, in the house there, he placed Ace in his bed. When Ace was there safe, Marco called for a servant and told him to guard his room, not look inside. When he was sure Ace was safe for now, Marco went to tell The King Of Hell, Whitebeard, or Pops as they called him.

How would Marco tell him this?

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So stuff is now moving along and Ace is a half-demon and in Hell with Marco. And Ace is really ooc, but this is because he got really depressed and bad after the death of his brothers. And, I do know this is a bit sad story until now, but it will get better, just not yet or too much in the next chapter as some_ _people are unsure about Ace_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

Ego sicut adsumam vos coniugi! = I choose you as the spouse!


	4. Black Heart Chapter 4

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know the last two, especially the last chapter, was really fast paced. I hope it wasn't too bad, but most of the story will take place in Hell and things will be more normal-paced, if not slow-paced for a bit_

 _And, there will be a bit of ooc in the first chapter here, and I hope you aren't too_ _bothered by it_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his office, which he usually did during the day if he didn't have anything special to do. So, he was easily reachable if anyone needed him.

As he was relaxing, there was a knock at his door and he gave a ¨Come in," smiling when he saw Marco there. ¨Marco, how are you?¨ Marco gave a nod and small sigh, looking a bit troubled. ¨I'm good, yoi. But, I have something to tell.¨ Whitebeard gave a small frown, feeling a bit of worry rise. This sounded serious. ¨What is it, son?¨ Marco gave a sigh, looking at him. ¨You know how I have been going away in my spare time, yoi? Because of a deal I made?¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, and Marco continued. ¨Okay. Well, the deal was for me to sort of be this person's 'friend.' Just be there in my spare time and act like a friend, yoi.¨

Whitebeard nodded. Maybe he didn't uphold his side of the deal and Marco didn't know how to act now. Whitebeard had to say he had never heard about a deal like this before. ¨And what, Marco? Did anything happen?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. Someone attacked him, killing him. And, when I came to get his soul, I realized I have come to view him as a friend.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, now sure Marco was down since the person was dead. Marco had been extra happy lately, and that was because of this person. Before Whitebeard could give him his regards, Marco continued.

¨And, I… panicked, and accidentally made him my spouse.¨ Whitebeard blinked. _What?_ Marco panicking? Making someone his spouse?

Whitebeard looked at Marco. ¨I'm sorry, son. Could you say that again?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨When I found out Ace was dying, I panicked a bit, and accidentally did a spell to make him my spouse.¨ Whitebeard blinked again. He had heard right apparently. This was a sudden revelation, to know Marco liked someone enough to cast a spouse bonding spell. He was happy on Marco's behalf; the person had really made Marco glad the last months, Whitebeard couldn't wait to meet him. ¨Well then,¨ Started the king, ¨When am I going to meet my new son-in-law?¨ Whitebeard was shocked, but happy Marco had found someone.

Marco gave a sigh. ¨No, yoi. We're not together, or lovers, or anything. I did it accidentally since I couldn't come up with anything else. I'm not even sure how Ace will react- if he will be mad or not.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, understanding that. He was still a bit shocked Marco had reacted the way he did. ¨I understand. When can I meet him? If he has made you so happy, he must be a good person.¨ Marco gave a smile. ¨Yeah, yoi. He's a really good kid. But, I would like to explain everything to him first, then introduce him to you. I just wanted to update you.¨

Whitebeard gave a nod. ¨I understand, son. You should explain things to him, he will hopefully understand. He does seem like a good kid and I hope he will stay here.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yeah, me too. And, he kind of needs to stay until the bond has settled.¨ Whitebeard nodded. It would take about a month for the bond to settle, and in that time, Ace couldn't be too far away from Marco. Marco could go and do stuff in Hell, but Ace couldn't go to the human world without Marco close for long, or Marco to go the human world for long. If they did, both would suffer and possibly die.

Whitebeard made an agreement with Marco that he would explain to Ace what happened and see how the kid took it. And if it went well, Marco would come on introduce them. If not, he would wait until Ace got more used to the thought. The king knew this would be hard for Ace to take in, to suddenly be a half-demon in Hell.

When Marco left, Whitebeard was glad to know it wasn't anything bad. Or, it was kind of bad someone had attacked the kid, but Marco had managed to save him. Whitebeard really hoped Ace would understand why Marco did it, and not be mad. Ace did seem like an understanding kid.

Whitebeard hoped Ace would stay here with them.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, feeling groggy, slowly moving a hand to his head. What had happened? Why did he feel so bad? As he tried to think, everything hit him at once.

Someone had broken into his house and stabbed him. The last thing Ace saw was Marco.

Ace sat up in a shock, moving a hand to his chest, knowing he had been stabbed there, but confused when he saw no bandages, blood, or anything. Not having any pain either. And, he wasn't in a white bed, meaning he wasn't in the hospital, and he wasn't home either. When he looked around, Ace saw that he was in an unfamiliar room and lying in a bed. Where was he?

As Ace was about to try and stand up and look around, a door opened and Marco came out of something looking like the bathroom.

When Marco looked at him, Marco looked shocked for a second, before he walked to the bed. ¨Ace, yoi. How are you feeling?¨ Ace looked at Marco, feeling confused. ¨Okay… Like really okay..? Wasn't I stabbed?¨ Had he dreamed? If yes, it was a way too realistic dream. Marco nodded, before giving a sigh, sitting down on the bed and looking at him. ¨I'm glad you're feeling fine. And, yes; you were stabbed, yoi.¨ Ace blinked. It was real? Ace moved a hand and took it under his- no, not his shirt. Marco's maybe?- and felt his chest and abdomen, not finding any wound. Ace looked at Marco. ¨Why aren't I injured? And, where am I?¨

Marco gave a small sigh, looking at him. ¨You're in my home, yoi.¨ Ace blinked. ¨Wha-. Your home? You mean… Hell?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Listen, Ace. You almost died; your soul was leaving your body. And, that contacted me, telling me to come and harvest the soul. But, I couldn't. I realized I really value you as a friend, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod, taking that in. ¨You saved me?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yeah. But, it is a bit more than that.¨ Ace frowned. ¨What?¨ What more was there? Had Marco done anything? Marco gave a small sigh again.

¨When I knew you were dying, I panicked a bit, and I cast a bonding spell; specifically a spouse spell.¨ Marco looked at him with an apologetic look. ¨I'm sorry Ace, but I binded you to me as a spouse.¨

Ace blinked. What? ¨Spouse..?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. I didn't mean to. We don't need to change anything; we're still only friends. I did it without thinking to keep you from dying. I hope you're not mad.¨ Ace gave a small nod, trying to take it all in. ¨I… don't know. Thank you for saving me at least.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨It was nothing; I couldn't let you die, yoi. You are my friend. But, I didn't mean to bond you as my spouse.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Wha- What does it mean? That you made- bound me as your spouse?¨ Marco shook his head a bit. ¨It means you are a High Lord, actually as high as me, the prince of Hell.¨

Ace gave a nod, trying to take it all in. ¨Wait. I'm in Hell?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨Yes, yoi. I didn't know where else to take you.¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No, it's okay, I think. I just didn't think it would look so… normal?¨ It looked like a normal room, nothing special. Marco gave a small chuckle. ¨DId you think it would be a wasteland of lava?¨ Ace gave a small sound. ¨Um… Maybe?¨ Marco gave a chuckle. ¨Everyone thinks that, yoi. We have houses we live in; this is the main one, and this is my room.¨

Ace gave a nod. It was still a lot to take in. Ace was in Hell after being bonded as spouse to the Prince of Hell after someone stabbed him? ¨Wait. Am I dead?¨ He had been stabbed, Marco saying he was almost dead. Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. You are still half-human. For now, you are only a half-demon.¨ Ace gave a frown. ¨For now?¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨There is a chance you might become a complete demon, yoi. But, that might not happen.¨ Ace gave a nod. He kind of hoped he wouldn't turn into a complete demon. He wasn't sure on all of this. ¨I- I don't know. It's a lot.¨

Marco gave a nod. ¨I know, yoi. But, I must say, you are taking it much better than I expected.¨ Ace gave a nod. He was still in shock. ¨Yeah. But, it is better than being dead… I think.¨ Marco gave a nod. ¨I think so, yoi. I really didn't want you to die.¨ Ace nodded, looking at Marco and giving a smile. ¨I'm glad we can spend more time together. I just didn't think it would be like this.¨ Marco gave a chuckle, giving a smile. ¨Me too, yoi. But, I'm glad you're not mad.¨ Ace shook his head a bit. ¨I'm still… shocked? It's just a lot to take in.¨

Marco gave a nod. ¨I get that. But, do you feel up to meeting someone? You can just relax here and take it more if you'd like; I understand if you want that.¨ Ace gave a slow nod, thinking it over. Ace did want to think more over everything, but he also wanted to look around, to see how this place was. But, he didn't want to go far; Ace didn't like new places too much. ¨Whe- how long will it take?¨ Marco shook his head. ¨Not long, yoi. And, we won't be going far. We'll still be in this house. Just a few minutes down the hallway.¨ Ace gave a nod and stood up.

But, the moment he was up and about to say he wanted to go meet whoever Marco was speaking about, he felt the normal nervousness he felt come back, Ace wanting to go back to the bed again, or better, back to his home. It did seem like Marco understood what he was thinking, the man coming to stand beside him. ¨I'll be with you, yoi. And, we can head back here if you don't want to be out more.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a smile to Marco. Marco knew him a bit, more than Ace have realized.

After Ace took a deep breath, they headed out of the room and into a hallway.

The hallway was thankfully empty, Ace thankful for it. Ace didn't like many people at once, it always became too much and he got more and more nervous. As they walked on, they didn't meet any people, but there were a few small demon-like things walking by, looking like something between a human and gremlin. They didn't pay much attention to them, but did a bow to Marco, before they moved on, Marco giving a nod to them. They didn't meet anyone else, which Ace was a bit thankful for.

After walking for maybe two minutes, they came to a door, and Marco knocked at it. After hearing a ¨Come in," Marco opened the door and they walked in.

When they got through the door, Ace stopped for a bit as he looked at the person sitting on a chair, looking more like a throne.

The man was a bit large, looking to be at least 7 feet. He had a big moustache that was white, a bandana on his head, not looking to have much hair left. It was someone who looked to be human, but Marco was also in his human form. The man gave a chuckle at seeing him there. ¨You must be Ace. Marco has told me a bit about you, and how all of this came to be. I am sorry to hear what happened to you to have this happen.¨

Ace gave a nod, Marco having told this man he had been stabbed and Marco doing the binding thing. Hi, and t-thank you..?¨ Said Ace with a small wave, not sure what else to say as he was nervous. The man gave a chuckle and looked at Marco. ¨Marco, why don't you introduce us properly.¨ Marco gave a nod and looked at him. ¨Ace, yoi. This is Whitebeard, or my father if you'd like.¨ Then Marco looked at the man, Whitebeard. ¨Pops, this is Ace.¨ Ace gave a small wave again, not sure what to do, before what Marco said got to his brain.

This was Marco's father? ¨W-wait..? You're his father? Doesn't that mean you're the...¨ Ace didn't know how to continue, in case he was wrong. Whitebeard gave a small chuckle. ¨I am the King of Hell, yes. Or, the Devil, as humans often call me.¨

Ae gave a small nod. ¨Y- you don't look like the Devil..? Or, I mean… I- sorry.¨ Ace didn't mean to ramble or say he didn't look like he thought, not sure how to act now. Whitebeard gave a small chuckle. ¨I guess you thought I would look more like this?¨ As the man said that, he made a small movement with his hand, his entire body getting a coat of flames, and when it disappeared, he had red skin, horns, yellow and black eyes, claws, the moustache turning black, and more like the Devil they spoke about.

Ace swallowed and gave a nod, not sure how to react since this was the King of Hell; the Devil. ¨I- I didn't mean to sound rude.¨ The man gave a chuckle, doing a movement again and turning back to the human-like person. ¨Nonsense, Ace. One would expect the Devil to look like a Devil. We just tend to use our human forms here.¨ Ace gave a small nod, understanding that. That was also probably why Marco was still in his human form.

The King looked at him. ¨How are you taking all of this, Ace? It must be a lot.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨Y-yeah. I don't really know yet..?¨ The man gave a nod. ¨No reason to rush it. This must all be new to you, and shocking.¨ Ace gave a small nod, glad the man seemed to understand. Whitebeard sent him a look, looking a bit serious. ¨Do you know who it was that killed you?¨

Ace tried to think, but found out he didn't remember. ¨N-no. I don't remember.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod, looking understandingly at him. ¨It's fine, my boy. A lot has happened, and you should relax. I hope you will find yourself at home here. Don't be afraid to talk or ask Marco or I of anything, and we will do our best. I am sure the others think the same. But, I think you should get more used to his before you meet everyone.¨

Ace gave a nod, glad the man seemed to understand this was _a lot_ to take in. Ace was actually starting to feel a bit tired again, but didn't want to tell Marco he wanted to head back, not sure if that would be rude, seeing as he had taken him to meet his father, _the king of Hell_.

Whitebeard gave a soft look to him. ¨Why don't you, and Marco, go and relax a bit more? I am sure you are tired.¨ Ace gave a small nod, glad the man said that. ¨Y-yeah; I would sort of like that.¨ Marco gave a nod at that. ¨We can head back, yoi. I'll speak to you later, Pops.¨ Whitebeard gave a nod to Marco. ¨Okay, son. I'll see you later. I hope to see you again too, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I hope so too.¨ Ace was glad he didn't stutter that time. He was just really nervous.

After that, they left, heading back to Marco's room, not meeting anyone, other than the small demons gremlins, on their way. Ace knew there were others here, the man- The Devil- The King of Hell- or Whitebeard, Ace didn't really know what to call him, had said there were others he could meet later. Ace was nervous for that. Ace wasn't good with people.

When they got to Marco's room again, Ace moved to relax on the bed, Marco doing a bit of things close by. After a bit of time, Ace almost falling asleep, Marco got his attention. ¨Ace, yoi. I need to leave for a small bit. I _promise_ no one will bother you here, no one will come inside the room aside from me, or maybe Pops.¨ Ace gave a nod, glad by that reassurance. ¨That's okay.¨ Marco gave a nod, and looked at him before he left. ¨Try and relax, yoi. I will be back in an hour or so.¨ Ace gave a nod, and Marco left. When the man left, Ace gave a breath and tried to relax.

Ace still wondered a bit if this was all real or not, but kind of hoped for a yes. Because if not, Ace had died, and he didn't want that. Ace wanted to be around Marco; his friend.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh as he left his room, heading for the meeting room they had, the usual daily morning meeting about to start. It was still early, Ace having been killed at the evening and had slept until around 5 in the morning. Marco knew he needed to tell something to the other High Lords, and Marco needed to come up with something. He didn't want to explain everything as he had to Pops, a few things he would keep hidden for now, like the fact they were bonded and it was a spouse bonding spell.

When Marco got to the room, everyone was already there, sitting down and waiting for everything to start.

They started the meeting first, speaking of the usual of where everyone would be, who would do what, and what needed to be done. They were many High Lords. 14 in total, and they had Pops and Marco too, which were the leaders of sorts, them being the prince and king, but they still all treated each other as siblings and Pops as their father. Marco didn't think it was weird or special, but had a feeling the humans would think it was, seeing as they are demons and devils.

When the meeting was over, Marco got everyone's attention before anyone moved, needing to tell everyone who Ace was and that he was to be treated nice.

¨Before anyone leaves. There is a new person here, who is called Ace, yoi. Looks like a normal person, young. He is going to be here for a while, and he is just as high up as me; and you are to treat him as such, like you treat each other.¨ Everyone, aside from Pops, frowned. Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨But, why?¨ Marco shook his head. He wouldn't tell them why; that was something they might tell later. ¨I have nothing else to say on the matter, yoi.¨ Everyone gave a nod at that. even though many were still frowning.

As the meeting was over, Marco left back to his room, going to prepare for the day, as he had a few things to do. When Marco got back to his room a few hours later, Ace was awake and was looking around the room, looking a bit guilty when Marco caught him. Marco said it was fine, this was his room for now too, Marco knowing they needed to be close for a bit for the bond to settle. Ace should try and make himself as comfortable as he could, Marco would try and stop by his house a bit later and grab a few things for Ace.

As Ace nodded to that, Marco moved to his dresser and took something out, handing it to Ace.

¨Here, yoi.¨ He started as Ace took the necklace. ¨This is something you should wear for now. It will tell that you are here with me, and are equal with me and the other high lords here, so no one thinks you are here by mistake. There usually aren't new faces here. And, I have told the others you are here- this is just so they know for sure.¨ Ace gave a nod to it, taking the necklace and putting it on, looking a bit unsure.

Marco reassured there was nothing to be afraid of, that he did this to be sure the people here would know he was someone to be treated nice, as the high lords and Marco himself were. Ace seemed to calm a bit down at that, and Marco explained a bit on who everyone around was, telling a bit about all the high lords and their names, hoping it eased a bit of Ace's nervousness, telling what each did a small bit. Like how Curiel was the doctor, Thatch usually made food with the gremlins, Izou painted and did other creative things, and that Haruta and Rakuyo usually kept a close eye on the levels in Hell. Also telling where to usually find Pops or to contact Marco.

As Marco was finished with telling everything, he stayed a bit more with Ace, before he had to leave for a few meetings and to help out. Ace told he might try and go a bit out of the room, but didn't make any promise on it. Marco said it was fine, that Ace could use the time he needed. When Marco left, he hoped everyone would be nice too Ace and include him, and not be too much for Ace. Ace still was someone who found other people to be intimidating. It might even be worse since they were all demons. But, they thankfully were in the humans form in the house. That had to help Ace calm down some hopefully.

After Marco had been away for a couple of hours, Ace got the courage to look around and headed carefully out the door.

When Ace was in the hallway, Ace noticed a few gremlins moving around, all of them sending him a look, before giving a bow when they noticed the necklace, and then moved on. That helped Ace calm a bit down, but was still nervous. Ace decided to head out first, seeing as he found a door. Not go far, but he knew it was harder to meet anyone out than inside the house, also harder to bother anyone.

Ace would try his best to get used to this, hoping he wouldn't be a bother for everyone here.

-x-

Izou was trying to paint the painting he was making, closing in on finishing too.

It was going to be a painting of the place they lived in, and he would add everyone later, as a sort of family picture. He was sure Pops and everyone would love it. As he was walking a bit around to move a few things, a voice behind him spoke up. ¨Wow. this looks really good.¨ Izou turned around to see a kid there, looking to be young and not one he was familiar with. It had to be the kid Marco had told about, Ace.

Izou gave a frown to the kid. ¨And, I am currently trying to finish it, so _please_ , go away. I need silence, not people to bother me.¨

Izou knew something was up. Marco wouldn't just bring a random kid here and say he was the same rank as him and them, just like that. The kid had to have done something; he had to have something on Marco as blackmail, or done something else to force him. They just needed to find out what. The kid was not welcome here as he was doing something to his family.

The kid looked a bit shocked, but nodded and left in silence, which was good. Izou didn't want him here. Izou moved a sign before walking back and continued to try and finish the painting.

-x-

Ace swallowed as he walked away, feeling the man- Izou?- was a bit hostile and mean, but might only be working and liked his peace. Ace would make sure to let the man be alone when he worked; he didn't want to bother anyone here.

Ace walked a bit more out, still shocked to see it didn't look like a wasteland out either. Yes, it was a lot of reddish ground and dark sky, mountains in the distance that was red and back, but it wasn't as he had imagined it. There were even a few trees here and there, a few being dead, some black and looked like a Hell tree, and the rest was close to normal, but had different colors on the leafs, like blood red, black and white, and a few even white. It looked really interesting in his mind. Ace didn't dare to touch them, but if Marco joined him once in walking around, Ace would ask if they were safe. Ace hoped they were; he would like to look closer and maybe touch them.

After being out for a small bit, Ace ventured back inside, trying to find his way back to Marco's room. Ace had a general idea, but still found himself lost.

-x-

Rakuyo was busy trying to prepare the party they would have soon, which would be just a normal gathering really, but Thatch always called it a party, even though they had them every night. As he was fixing and preparing to make space for the small gathering they had every day, someone walked into the room. Rakuyo looked over to see the new kid, Ace or something, there and looking around.

Why the kid was allowed to roam was a mystery to him; maybe he had managed to force Marco to let him, as he had made the man take the kid here.

The kid gave a look to him. ¨Hi..? You're Rakuyo… right?¨ Rakuyo gave a small frown. Marco had probably told who they were, knowing Ace would meet them as he roamed around. Rakuyo gave a small nod, going back to what he was doing. ¨I am.¨

He didn't want the conversation to continue, but the kid had other ideas. ¨What are you doing? Do you need any help?¨ Rakuyo rolled his eyes, not looking at the kid as he answered. ¨Preparing a gathering for us who _live here and are welcomed._ Meaning I am busy, so you can just leave.¨ Rakuyo heard small fidgeting, before the kid just left, not saying anything. Rakuyo really wondered what the kid had done to get Marco to take him here.

-x-

Ace gave a sigh as he got out the door, understanding he wasn't welcomed there, and he got that. It sounded to be a family thing or something; Ace wasn't invited to things like that. He would make sure to have something to do when the party was happening, so Marco could be in it. Ace didn't want to keep Marco from his family.

As Ace continued to walk on, he still couldn't find his way, and stopped as he reached a dead end- again- and gave a sigh. Ace was startled when a voice spoke from behind him.¨Prince Marco's friend, Master Portgas, do you need anything?¨

Ace looked behind him to see a gremlin there, looking at him, giving a bow when Ace had turned around. The gremlin had probably seen him look lost or something. Ace did feel uncomfortable speaking to anyone, the ones he had met hadn't been too nice, but this gremlin sounded nice. ¨Um. Do you know where Marco's room is?¨ The gremlin gave a nod. ¨I do. It is down this hallway and to the left, third door. Would Master Portgas like me to show?¨ Ace shook his head. ¨No. I can find it. Thank you.¨ The gremlin gave a nod, before it moved on, heading through a door to his left, which looked to be a storage or something.

As Ace had a general idea on where he should go, he headed down the hallway and to the left, giving a breath as he recognized this hallway, and quickly found Marco's room again, heading inside.

As he was in the room again, Ace didn't know what to do right now, and settled to relax a bit, finding a book he could read. After a few hours, Ace decided for a shower, carefully borrowing a few clothes that looked a bit old, to be sure it wasn't something Marco would be mad at.

A few hours after that, Marco showed up again, bringing a bit of food for them. When the man asked if he had done anything, Ace just said he had walked around, and gotten a bit lost, a gremlin helping him find his way back. Ace didn't want to tell the other things, not wanting to cause any strain on Marco and the others here, knowing they were sort of Marco's brothers. Marco gave a nod to it, and told that the gremlins would always help him if he needed it; they were never far away.

Marco stayed with Ace for a bit, Ace not wanting to head out again today, and just stayed inside the room. Marco did notice the clothes he had borrow, and Ace told why he had taken them, and wondered if he had chosen wrong. Marco instantly said no and that he could choose whatever he wanted, expect from the clothes in the far right closet, as that was his prince and demon attire. Ace could choose what he wanted until Marco got him some of his clothes.

Ace was glad Marco was as kind, and hoped he would meet someone who he would maybe be friends with here. Ace was just unsure about everything.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know Izou and Rakuyo might seem ooc, but it has never happened that Marco have brought anyone back, and the fact they have so little information makes them think up why. There will be a few more who are a bit ooc in the next one as the high lords(Commanders from Canon) are unsure about Ace_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _(Note from my beta reader as she is over-emotional and not too happy with all my future ideas for this as I ask her about them. Just ignore her)_

 _The beta reader apologizes for giving such a prompt to the author and allowing it to manifest. Now I'm stuck with this. Please help me before I die from the plot ;A;_


	5. Black Heart Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And, this will be more of the High Lords being unsure and Ace trying to get used to things, but finding it a bit hard_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and Relax_

* * *

Namur was feeding the fish that was out in the lake, making them bigger and stronger so they could kill the sinners in a more horrible way. Namur liked the fish and other water creatures they had. They could use a lot of imagination to kill. And, it was always fun to see the sinners be afraid of the water when they got back alive in their level in Hell, knowing they would die if they went to drink or anything close to the water.

As he was about to grab another small bag of food, a person was there, Namur looking up to see a kid with black hair and a young face. This had to be the person Marco spoke of. The kid looked at the water before he looked at him. ¨Those are big fish; they seem to like you.¨ Namur knew the fish liked him, Namur having been feeding them for centuries now. Namur turned back to the fish, throwing more food out. ¨They do, since I am the one who feeds them.¨ The kid gave a nod, looking at the fish eating.

As Namur threw more food out, he spoke as he looked at the fish eating. ¨You should be careful, kid. We don't take lightly to outsiders, especially outsiders that doesn't belong here.¨ Namur wasn't a mean person, which was weird since he was a High Lord here. He didn't like the kid, knowing he had done something to Marco. That could only be the reason he was here.

The kid looked to be on his way to speak, but closed his mouth and gave a nod, before leaving. Namur hoped the kid hadn't done anything too bad to Marco and that they could fix it easy.

-x-

Ace gave a frown as he sat in his room, a bit confused by what the man- Namur?- had said. Had Ace done anything wrong? He had just tried to help and not be in the way.

Ace would try better. He would try more. Even though he didn't feel like people liked him, but he would try. After walking a bit around more, looking at the beautiful trees again, but not daring to go close, Ace headed back to Marco's room to relax, feeling tired.

After an hour, Ace gave a small sigh as a hand moved to his head, feeling a headache starting to blossom, but not terribly bad.

Ace didn't like headaches when they got bad; they always hurt a lot and Ace got emotional then. He always used to be with Sabo or Luffy when he had a headache, them knowing Ace was bad with those, same with fevers. Ace really wanted some relief from the pain, and hadn't Marco said there was someone here that was a doctor? Curiel? Ace needed to find and ask if he maybe had something to help.

When Ace got out of his room, he searched for the door that would be Curiel's, knowing the doors had names. Ace thankfully found it without much hassle and knocked.

-x-

Curiel sat in his room and was trying out a few herbs and other things, to see how they reacted. He liked to try out new things and had learned a lot the last few hundreds years after starting this, Pops even allowing him to be the main healer of sorts here, meaning he could even try them out. He never tried anything on the other High Lords without knowing it would help, same with Pops; he needed to be sure then.

As he was about to combine a few herbs, there was a knock at his door and he gave a come in. When the door opened, the new brat, Ace, who Marco had brought, was there.

Curiel didn't like the new kid. He had to be doing something sketchy or had done something sketchy. Why else would Marco suddenly give him his necklace and say he was equal to him, that no one was to hurt him or do anything to him. Ace needed to have done something to blackmail or force Marco to do this. Why Pops had said nothing was a big mystery to him. Curiel needed to speak to the man. Curiel would be sure to bring this up on the next meeting next week.

¨What do you want?¨ Asked Curiel, not trying to sound mean, but not kind either. The kid gave a small fidget. ¨Um. Marco said you were the healer? I- I have a headache and wondered if you maybe had anything or it…?¨ Curiel almost rolled his eyes. A headache? Really? The kid must be weak. ¨No. It's just a headache. Just go and sleep it off.¨ The kid looked to be on his way to speak, before he gave a nod, closing the door and walking away.

Curiel shook his head. Just a headache? Stupid reason to bother him.

-x-

When Ace got to his room, he went and lied down in his bed, curling together, hoping the headache would disappear.

After a couple of hours, Marco came by and gave him some food, staying a bit and asking what he had been doing, Ace mentioning he had been looking around a bit, and wondered if Marco could join him and show him around one time. Marco did say yes, but that he couldn't right now, having a lot to do, apologizing for it. Ace said it was fine, telling that Marco should do what he needed to do; Ace could wait until Marco had time off, he wasn't that important. Marco stayed for a few hours, doing a bit of paperwork, Ace feeling the headache letting up a bit, which was good. Maybe Curiel was right? Ace only needed sleep?

When Marco left after the two hours, Ace stayed in the room for a small while, before he decided to head out a bit again, to look more around, starting to get to know the place more and able to find his way back. Ace wanted to maybe go see what the king was doing, but knew he was a busy man, and didn't want to bother him; he was the king after all.

Ace decided to just look around the house a small bit, and a small bit outside, admiring the trees again, before just walking around.

-x-

Haruta was on her way to check on her level, to see the demons there still had control, when she saw the new kid walking in the hallway.

Haruta had heard from the others that the kid was Marco's companion or something, Marco saying he was as equal a person could be, but not elaborating. She had also been told they were sure the kid was doing something to Marco, to have forced him to do this, forced his way high up in their ranks. That was not okay. They needed to find out what he had done to help Marco.

As Haruta walked on, going to ignore the kid, the kid spoke. ¨Hi. You're Haruta… right?¨ Haruta looked at the kid. She wasn't going to be friendly if he was holding something against Marco. Marco was her older brother; you don't mess with their family. ¨What if I am? What is it to you?¨ The kid took a small step back. ¨Um nothing. I just-. I just wanted to say hi.¨ Haruta rolled her eyes, walking on. ¨And I'm busy. Go bother someone else.¨ Then Haruta left. She did have stuff to do, and she didn't want to be with the other kid.

She still wondered what the kid had done to manage to force Marco to bring him here.

-x-

Ace gave an unsure sound as Haruta left. He didn't mean to bother her. She was probably busy and stressed. But, it didn't stop him from feeling bad. He didn't feel like people here liked him. Ace felt as if he was bothering everyone; they all acted so hostile and mean. So uncaring.

Ace decided to walk a bit around, moving usually helping him calm down. There was still a lot to see around; the place and house was _really_ big. Ace never ventured far away, not sure if he would manage to find his way back or that something would happen, but there was still a lot to see where he dared to go. It was still all new and Ace was unsure a lot.

Ace wanted to go home. But he would try a bit more; for Marco.

-x-

Thatch was busy with trying to figure out where a few of the new people would go, if they would go to level 3 or 4 in Hell, a bit uncertain. As he was walking and on his way to ask Pops what he thought, he saw the new brat, what was it again, Ace? Something like that at least. Thatch really wondered what the damn kid had done to have Marco take him here and make him this high up. Marco would never do that willingly, and he refused to tell why the kid was here, meaning it was bad. Maybe the kid had blackmailed Marco? They needed to find out so they knew how to help Marco.

As Thatch was walking on, the kid spoke up, making him halt. ¨Um, hi?¨ Thatch looked at the kid, who gave a small wave. Thatch shook his head, in no mood to deal with the kid. ¨Busy.¨ The kid gave a nod, before speaking again. ¨Oh. Can… Do you need help?¨ Thatch was on his way to say no, when a thought entered his mind. ¨You know. Why don't you go and get Cerberus in? He's in the back to the left. Black door. Just take him to the dog house.¨ No one was allowed near that beast aside from Pops and Marco, the kid would get in trouble for getting close to it.

The kid gave a nod. ¨O-Okay.¨ And then left. Thatch looked after the kid, the kid heading to the back. Thatch shook his head a bit and walked on. There was no way the kid would go anywhere near that dog; it was a beast. He would leave the moment he saw it.

Just small fun to show he didn't fit here. This was what you got from messing with them. He still needed to find out what the kid had done to Marco.

-x-

Ace watched the big dog, almost as big as him, growl at him.

Ace swallowed, not really wanting to get inside, but the man, Thatch if he remembered, had asked him to do this. Ace wanted to help out, to try and get the man to like him. Ace just wanted to help and try to do his best. He still felt left out here, so many new things. Ace took a deep breath, before he opened the gate, seeing the dog house the big, and almost-in-a-funny-way white demon dog would go into. Ace could do this.

When Ace opened the door, he looked at the dog. ¨H-hey? D-do you want to go inside your house and eat?¨ The dog snarled at him, making Ace take a small step back. Ace took a deep breath. He could do this.

Ace walked over to the house to the dog, opening it, seeing the food already in there. When Ace turned to look at the dog again, he saw it was chained to the ground. It was a long chain, probably to make sure he didn't escape, but it wasn't long enough to reach the dog house; Ace needed to give it more room to roam.

Ace walked over to the chain and past the dog, carefully opening the chain and giving it more to go on. As he was almost finished, the dog still being a bit away, but was threading closer and snarling. Ace could do this.

As he was almost finished, a growl was heard and the dog bit down in his arm, making Ace give a yelp and whimper at the pain.

Ace quickly pried his arm from the dog's jaws, and ran out, the dog almost managing to catch him again, before Ace was out of the gate, the dog not having longer chain. When Ace was safe, he looked at his arm, which was a mess of blood and bite marks, and it _hurt._ Ace carefully stood up and closed the gate, seeing the dog heading to the dog house to eat. Ace carefully walked back to his room, holding around the wound to stop the bleeding.

Ace needed to find Marco. He could help. As Ace walked, he moved a hand to his head. His headache was getting worse too.

Ace _really_ wanted to go home.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh as he got to his room, glad to be back. He had had a long day, needing to fix a lot and speak to many. Marco really hated being the prince at times, especially as he needed to fix a lot of things Pops did wrong or agreed to. When he got inside his room and closed the door, a feeling of…. pain? hit him. Marco looked around, to see if anything was wrong. As he looked around, he heard a small hiss from the bathroom, which had him walk there, Ace sounding like he was in pain.

When he got to the bathroom, he saw Ace there, holding a cloth to a bad wound on his arm, which was bleeding badly.

¨Ace, yoi? What happened?¨ Said Marco as he grabbed another cloth and walked over to Ace moving the cloth to the wound and making Ace give a hiss in pain, before speaking. ¨I- I saw this dog, and- and- I tried to go close and it bit.¨ Marco blinked. ¨You mean Cerberus? The big one? Are you insane? He's a beast, yoi. No one is allowed close to him.¨ Ace gave a small sound, looking down.

Marco took a breath, calming himself down. ¨You didn't do anything wrong, yoi. I'm just worried. Cerberus can kill easily.¨ Ace gave a nod. ¨I'm still sorry.¨ Marco shook his head, moving to a cabinet and taking some bandages out. ¨It's fine. Here, let me help," Said Marco as he helped Ace bind the wound, stopping the bleeding for a bit. As it was bound, they walked to the bedroom, Marco looking for some clothes Ace could borrow, seeing as his shirt was bloody and a bit torn at the arm. As he found one, Ace spoke up in a small and unsure voice.

¨Um, Marco?¨ Marco gave a hum as he closed the closet, making Ace continue. ¨Do I need to stay here? Can't I just be at home and you visit? Like we used to?¨

Marco blinked, turning to Ace and sitting down on the bed next to Ace. ¨Why, yoi? Isn't it better to be here with me? With us? Now you aren't alone anymore.¨ As Marco said that, Ace fidgeted and looked nervous and sad, Marco feeling pain and sadness in him, knowing it was from the bond he had made, which Ace wasn't used to, meaning Marco felt the emotions Ace had if it were really focused ones. Why was Ace sad? ¨What's wrong? Why are you sad, yoi?¨ Ace looked to be on his way to speak, but closed his mouth again, Marco feeling the feelings growing. ¨Please tell me, yoi.¨ Marco was worried now, thinking something was wrong.

Ace gave a nervous look to him. ¨I- I don't think… the others like me.¨

Marco blinked, before he frowned. ¨Why, yoi? Did anyone say anything?¨ If someone had, Marco would speak to that person. Ace gave a small fidget again, looking unsure. Marco gave a sigh. ¨Please Ace, just tell me, yoi. I want you to be happy here, not sad.¨ Ace gave a small nod, taking a deep breath, before he started to tell how the last three days had been.

When Ace was finished, Marco was shocked and _mad._ Not only had one person said something, almost _everyone_ had. Everyone had just brushed Ace off, or told him to leave, or just outright told him to go away and was not welcomed. Why would they act like this? Marco had said to treat him nice, not like this. Ace had even offered to help both Thatch and Rakuyo, and both had just brushed him off? Rakuyo even saying Ace didn't belong here?

Marco would have a _really long_ conversation with them. This was _not_ okay.

After he made sure Ace was fine, Ace falling asleep after a small bit, Marco left and headed to Pops' room, telling him to gather everyone for a meeting. The man did look concerned as to why, but saw he was mad and called everyone.

Marco would give everyone a piece of his mind.

-x-

Marco looked at everyone around the table, being sure to look frowning at everyone, making many fidget. When Pops asked why he had called everyone, he looked at everyone at the table.

¨I just spoke to Ace, yoi. And he told me many of you have been _less_ than nice. _Why?_ ¨

There were no excuses to what they did, but he would hear their reasoning, to see how bad of a punishment he would give. Marco was also sure Pops was on his side in this; Marco knew he liked Ace. Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨What does he have on you?!¨ Marco frowned. ¨What, yoi?¨ Have on him? Ace had nothing on him. Thatch shook his head. ¨You just randomly bring a kid here, telling he is as high as us? He must have forced you somehow! Or blackmailed you! Which is it?! We can help!¨ Marco frowned, not understanding what Thatch said, before he did.

They had been mean to Ace since they thought Ace had done something to him. Even if he had, there was no reason to take it out on Ace, no reason to act mean. And, they should have asked him, not just acted like this.

Marco looked at Thatch with a deep frown, now more mad than before, making Thatch look nervous at his face. ¨What in the _world_ makes you think he did _anything_? Don't you think I can't stand up to myself? Ace just told me he tried to _help_ some of you, and you tell him to leave? Telling him he's not wanted here?¨ Marco gave a frown to everyone, making sure everyone know he was _not_ happy. ¨I am _truly_ disappointed in you all.¨ Marco could see Rakuyo on his way to speak, but Marco continued before he could. ¨And, even if he had done anything. You should have come to me and asked, or to Pops. _Not take it out on Ace._ He has done _nothing_ wrong.¨

Izou looked at him. ¨Then why is he here? We deserve to know!¨ Marco gave a sigh. He thought he wouldn't do wrong in not telling them, but he was wrong. He would tell now and they would hopefully leave Ace alone or at least try and be kind. ¨Ace called for me, summoned me, and asked me for a favor, which I accepted.¨ Marco made sure to look at everyone when he continued.

¨Ace had one wish; and that was someone to call a friend, someone to be with, someone to speak with.¨

Marco saw a few looking shocked by that, some looking a bit ashamed, but Marco continued. ¨I accepted and visited him at least every other day. Ace spent every minute trying to please me, to be sure I was comfortable, to be sure he wasn't a bother. No self-esteem or anything, not wanting me to move out of my way for him, who sold his soul for me to be the only one he spoke to, the only one he came to call a friend. And, you tell me you act _shunning towards him_?¨

Many looked ashamed at that, which was good. They had really done wrong. Even Pops looked mad and disappointed at them. Thatch was the first one to speak. ¨Why-. Why is he here? How?¨ Marco gave a sigh. He wouldn't tell everything, but he would tell a bit. ¨There was an accident and someone broke into Ace's house, stabbing him, yoi. I felt the pull as I needed to harvest the soul, and when I saw it was Ace, I understood I came to view him as a friend, and accidentally did a binding spell. Ace is one of us now, and he is to be treated as such. It is my fault he is here.¨ Marco wouldn't tell which binding spell, there were many it could be.

Many looked even more ashamed at that. As Marco was on his way to speak, he felt the bond he had flare up in pain, which had him look at everyone. ¨I want you to think about what you have done, and I will speak to _each and everyone_ later.¨ With that, Marco left, hearing Thatch yelling a sorry, but Marco didn't want to hear that now. Marco was also sure Pops had a few words to tell.

When he got to his room, he walked to the bed there, seeing Ace curled up in the bed. ¨Ace, yoi?¨ Asked Marco, moving a hand to touch Ace and ask what was wrong. But, before he could even touch Ace, Ace sat up, and Marco felt concerned when Ace was crying, tears going down his face.

Marco was on his way to ask what was wrong, when Ace spoke up. ¨I- I _really_ want to go home, Marco. _Please_. I don't want to be here.¨

Marco tightened his jaw. He would _really_ speak to the others and give harsh punishments. ¨Ace, yoi. It will be better, I promise. I've spoken to the others, they won't be mean to you again. You have done _nothing_ wrong.¨ Ace shook his head, giving a small sob. ¨I- I still really want to go home. Why can't I go home?¨ Marco gave a small sigh, moving a hand through his hair, knowing he needed to explain. ¨Listen, Ace. The spell I cast, I made you my spouse as I said. We _need_ to be close for a month. If not, you will die and I will be lost. Our souls are bound. I'm sorry, yoi. But you need to stay here for 3 and a half more weeks.¨

Ace gave a small sob at that, Marco feeling there was more here. ¨Ace? Are you in pain, yoi?¨ Ace was, he was sure, but he wanted Ace to say it. Ace gave a nod, trying to wipe his tears. ¨My- My head hurts _really_ bad.¨ Marco gave a frown. Ace's head wasn't supposed to be hurting. Not now. He was still in the new bond, no ailment like that should bother him.

Marco gave a look to Ace. ¨Listen, I will go and find something to help, yoi. I'll be back in a second.¨ Ace gave a nod, moving down on the bed and curling together. Marco went over to the door and told a servant to go and get Curiel there, _now_. When the servant went off, Marco walked back to Ace and sat down, stroking his head.

Marco hoped Ace was fine, that he was just overthinking this.

-x-

When Marco left, Thatch felt _really_ bad, now realizing he had really messed up, and he wasn't alone in that. As soon as Marco left, Thatch got up and headed after, ignoring Pops asking after him; Thatch was going to go and apologize to Ace. Thatch hadn't realised Ace just wanted someone to be with; a friend. Thatch felt like an asshole right about now.

When he got to Marco's door, sure both Ace and Marco was behind it and about to knock, a voice had him halt. ¨I- I _really_ want to go home, Marco. Please. I don't want to be here.¨

Thatch felt himself freeze when he recognized the voice to be Ace's and he sounded _really_ sad; he sounded as if he was crying? Had they done this? Made Ace want to leave this bad? Thatch thought Ace wanted to be here, that he wanted to be in their high ranks, but he was apparently wrong about that… too. Thatch had _really_ messed up.

Thatch lowered his hand, understanding Ace didn't want to see him now, most likely same with Marco. And Thatch understood that; he had really messed up.

Thatch walked back to the meeting room, sitting down and feeling even worse than before. Pops did give him a look, but quickly started lecturing them. Thatch took it all in. They deserved nothing else.

When a servant came and told Marco asked for Curiel and needed him now, their worry grew a bit, but hoped it was nothing, Curiel leaving at once. When Curiel left, Pops continued to speak to them, saying that he was disappointed as well, and that they were to fix their mistake or stay away from Ace, he didn't deserve this.

They had really messed up.

-x-

As Curiel walked towards Marco's room, he wondered what was wrong, knowing he wouldn't have been called unless something was wrong.

Curiel felt a bit bad about brushing the kid off before, thinking the kid had done something wrong when he hadn't, and would ask if the headache had gone away, which it probably had. It had almost been a day after all.

When he got to Marco's room and knocked before walking in, he halted a bit in his steps as he saw Marco trying to comfort a crying Ace.

Curiel walked over to Ace and Marco, sending a worried look at Ace, before looking at Marco, who gave a sigh. ¨Ace says his head is really hurting, yoi. He shouldn't have a headache.¨ Curiel gave a small frown, not only because Ace still had the headache, which had became worse, but that Marco said he shouldn't have one. ¨What do you mean? We get headaches.¨ They got hurt and sick and had headaches, like normal people, although it healed fast. Marco gave a small sigh. ¨The spell I cast, it made Ace bound to me, yoi. His body is still settling to being a Cambion; he shouldn't have ailments like this for the first few weeks, or month.¨

Curiel felt cold fill him at that. Ace was a Cambion? Only a half-demon now? He _really_ shouldn't have a headache, especially with Ace being this close to Marco, who he had bound with.

Curiel look at Ace. ¨Is it a pressure feeling?¨ Ace gave a small nod, not moving more or speaking, seeming to really be in pain. Curiel looked at Marco. ¨The pressure here might be too much for him; it's crushing for him. His human side is dying.¨ This was really bad, Curiel didn't know Ace was only a half-demon, still half-human. The human side would perish and it would take Ace with him now; it was too early for his human side to survive here, his demon side still needing to settle. That would take a month.

Marco gave a worried frown. ¨Can you fix it, yoi?¨ Curiel gave a small nod. ¨I think I can. I have something that would work on a weak demon, it _should_ work.¨ Curiel was unsure if it would work on Ace, seeing as he was still a half-human, maybe a bit more as it was still early. Marco gave a nod. ¨We need to try it, yoi. If it doesn't work, we'll head up to the surface for a bit.¨ Curiel gave a nod and left, fetching what he needed. This was really serious, and had to have gotten really far for Ace to be in this much pain. Curiel should have taken him seriously before, and Curiel should have known Ace was only a half-demon.

Curiel stopped as he was heading out of his room. _Would_ he had helped even if he knew? He had thought Ace had done something to Marco, not wanting to help the kid. Curiel hoped he would have taken Ace more seriously if he knew; Ace could die from this. Curiel should have taken him seriously from the beginning, not brushed him off. Why had Marco even called for him, knowing he had brushed Ace off before? Why not another healer here, although not as experienced.

A thought hit him, which made his breath leave him. Marco had said Ace tried to do everything he could to help and make Marco feel comfortable. Was Ace hiding this from Marco? Curiel hoped not. He didn't deserve Ace's protection, he had messed up bad.

When he got back to the room, he handed the the herb and drink to Marco, Marco helping Ace drink it. Ace really looked like a young kid. He couldn't be old, maybe 19 if he pushed it. When Ace had taken the herbs, Marco looked at Ace. ¨Why didn't you tell me your head was hurting, yoi?¨ Ace gave a sad look to Marco, wiping a bit of tears away. ¨I- I didn't think it was serious…. I didn't want to bother you.¨ Marco gave a sigh. ¨Don't be afraid of that, you won't bother me.¨ Marco looked at him. ¨Thank you, Curiel.¨ Curiel felt his throat tighten.

Ace was protecting him. Marco didn't know he had brushed Ace off when he came and told him before.

As Curiel was about to tell he was sorry, he noticed something red on the white shirt Ace had. ¨What's that?¨ Marco gave a frown, looking at Ace, before he gave a sigh. ¨He went close to Cerberus, curious about the dog, and he bit Ace, yoi. It seems to have bled through. We'll change it. Thank you for your help.¨ Curiel gave a nod, understanding he should leave, seeing as Marco said goodbye. He felt bad the kid had run into Cerberus; that dog was a beast. Whatever possessed Ace to do that was a mystery.

Curiel gave a goodbye, before he left, Marco moving to the bathroom to grab what he needed to change the bandages.

When Curiel got out of the room, he met Thatch there. ¨How is Ace? Is he injured?¨ Curiel gave a small sigh. ¨He's having issues setting to this place; he's apparently only a half-demon.¨ Thatch gave a frown. ¨Only a half-demon? That can be bad.¨ Curiel nodded. ¨Yeah. I tried to give something to help. Ace has also had a run in with Cerberus, and the dog with bit. Wonder what possessed him to try and get close to the beast.¨ Thatch looked really devastated by that. ¨Did he say why he was close to Cerberus?¨ Curiel nodded. ¨Yeah. He said it was because Ace was curious. Why?¨ Thatch swallowed. ¨I-I told him to go and take him in… Why didn't Ace tell Marco that?¨

Curiel frowned. Thatch had sent Ace to Cerberus? Marco would kill him when he found out. But, Ace had lied? Told he was curious? Curiel felt bad when he realised what this was.

Ace was protecting them. He didn't tell they had been injuring him, only shunning him. They didn't deserve this. They had done nothing to deserve this.

When Curiel told Thatch why, telling about what he had done too, Thatch looked even more devastated, Thatch telling what he had overheard before, which made Curiel feel worse, and they made a promise to go and apologize to Ace later, also come clean to Marco.

Ace was just an innocent kid.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So, this chapter was a bit long as I wanted to tell all this and not split it. I know the High Lords are a bit mean, but they just jumped to a conclusion- which was really wrong- and now really regret it and will try and fix everything, to make Ace feel welcomed and enjoy being there. And, they only have 3 weeks before Ace leaves since the bond has settled then_

 _Okay, so I forgot to tell you all that there was a beta reader. Sorry. My beta reader is ScandinavianTrash_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	6. Black Heart Chapter 6

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I am glad people are liking this story, and I know things have been a bit sad, but things will get better for Ace now_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

After Marco had cleaned the wound on his arm and put on some bandages, Ace felt his headache getting better, which had Marco feeling relieved. As Ace felt better, he soon fell asleep, feeling tired from the last few days- the fact he had had a headache for almost 2 days now, it felt good to not be in pain for a moment, Ace glad Marco sat beside him until he fell asleep.

When Ace woke up, he was alone in the room. And, when Ace stood up from the bed, noticing he felt even better, he noticed a box by his bed and a note on it.

When Ace read the note, he saw it was from Marco. ' **Had time to drop by your house and grab a few things. Tell me if you miss anything important** ' Ace gave a smile as he put it away and opened the box, immediately recognizing his own clothes and everything. Ace went over to the closet and used an empty shelf to place his clothes, placing a few on the bed since he wanted a shower and have his own clothes on. When he had taken everything out, he looked in the box, taking a bit of other things out, such as small memorabilia and stuff, but gave a frown when it was empty.

His picture of him, Sabo, and Luffy wasn't there. Ace really wanted to have that, even if he would only stay here for 3 or so more weeks.

Ace looked at the note Marco had written, seeing Marco had said to just tell him if he needed anything else from his home, and Ace wanted his picture. He would dare to ask Marco to go and get it, wanting to have it.

Ace carefully walked to his door, opening it and hoping Marco was close by, maybe in the office that was close. Marco had been there before as it was his office. When Ace got there and knocked, but got no answer, he gave another knock, without much luck, and decided to head back to his room and wait for Marco to return; he would hopefully return soon. As Ace turned around to head back to his room, he noticed Thatch there, which had Ace nervous, not wanting to meet anyone right now. Ace decided to just not say anything and head to his room, not going to do anything if he could.

But, as Ace was about to walk, the man spoke up. ¨Hey, what are you doing? Looking for something?¨ Ace didn't want to speak, but didn't want to be rude either. ¨I-, nothing. I was just…¨ Ace decided to take a small chance, the man didn't look mad, and Ace would just head to his room and stay there. ¨Um, have you seen Marco?¨ The man gave a mall frown, which had Ace more uncomfortable, wanting to leave. ¨There was an emergency he needed to handle. Why? Do you need anything?¨ That made sense; Ace was sure Marco wouldn't leave unless it was an emergency.

Ace quickly shook his head. ¨N-no. It's nothing. I'll just wait for him to return.¨ Ace was just about to leave again, hoping he could, managing to take a step, when the man spoke again. ¨Wait. I'm sorry for earlier; I didn't mean for you to be injured. I really want to make it up for you, if I can do anything.¨ Ace didn't want to bother the man, but didn't want him to feel guilty either. ¨Umm… I-, there is this picture at home and I want it….¨ Ace shook his head, he was being stupid; it was just a picture, he shouldn't bother the man with it. ¨It's nothing. Just forget about it. And, I forgive you from before; it's fine.¨

With that, Ace left, leaving before the man could speak again, heading back to his room and grabbing the clothes, heading to shower. It would be good to get his own clothes on, also changing the bandages on his arm, the wound looking much better.

Ace hoped Marco would return soon.

-x-

Thatch blinked after the kid, on his way to yell after him and say he could go and get the picture, but also saw the kid looking really uncomfortable, so he let it go.

How could the kid just forgive him like this? Thatch had really messed up, he didn't deserve to be forgiven like that, neither did he deserve the protection the kid gave him for Marco. Thatch would be sure to tell Marco what he had done later; Thatch deserved to be punished for it. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided he should go and get Ace's picture-it was just a picture; how hard could it be to find? But, he didn't know where Ace lived, so he decided to go to Curiel and ask, the man hopefully knowing since he knew things like this; he had access to certain files.

When he got to Curiel and asked, the man asked why he wanted to know, Thatch explaining why. When he had, Curiel gave a nod. ¨I can see what I find, but I want to join. I feel as if I should, and I also need to speak to Ace and ask him something.¨ Thatch gave a nod to that, not going to pry on it. As Curiel went to check, he thankfully found what he looked for and they were off.

When they got to Ace's house, they were stunned to see the size; I was huge. Did Ace really live here alone? How did he even afford it?

They carefully went inside the house, looking for a picture that stood out, knowing it had to be a special one if Ace really wanted it. As they looked around, they were saddened to see the house being really empty. There were no pictures or anything on the walls, no stuff lying around; just big an empty. The house looked really lonely, it didn't seem to have any memories or anything in it. Was Ace really this lonely? Did he really have no friends? The place did look untouched, seeing blood stains on the carpet, most likely where Ace had died. That had been 4 days ago. Had no one checked? Ace should have _someone_ caring about him, right?

Thatch decided to not think to hard about that for now, feeling himself growing more sad at that, feeling even more horrible for what he had done to Ace; he was just a lonely kid.

After searching for almost an hour, Curiel yelled for him from a room, Thatch going and finding the man standing in a bedroom, a picture in had, Curiel turning to him when he got in. ¨I think I found it.¨ Said the man as he handed the picture to him. Thatch took and looked at it, blinking at the happy image he saw. It was a picture of a smiling and really happy Ace, a blond kid on his left, looking equally as happy, and a dark haired one at his left, looking really happy too. They looked _really_ happy, looking to have been friends for a long time. Why was Ace so lonely if he had friends that made him look this happy? And, it wasn't an old picture.

Thatch looked up at Curiel. ¨There is nothing else here?¨ If not, this had to be the picture Ace wanted. There was no other picture in the house. Curiel shook his head. ¨Nothing. Has to be that one.¨ Thatch gave a nod. They still did a small look around again, to be sure. But, when they found nothing, they headed back to Hell and to Marco's room, knocking at the door. When they got the ¨Come in,¨ which sounded unsure, they opened the door and immediately saw Ace looking uncomfortable.

They had messed up so bad Ace got uncomfortable by just seeing them. They would really try and fix this somehow, this hopefully being a step in the right direction.

Thatch took a step in and looked at Ace, doing his best to look kind and give a smile. ¨Hey, Curiel and I decided to go and get you this.¨ He sad as he held the picture out, Ace carefully taking it. When Ace took it and looked at it, the kid smiling a bit as he looked at it. ¨Thank you.¨ Thatch felt a smile come to his face, so glad to see something looking like a smile on Ace's face. He really wanted to ask who it was, but was sure Ace didn't trust him or want to talk to him, which was his fault; he would try and fix that.

Thatch decided to bring something up and looked at Ace. ¨Hey Ace. Why didn't you tell Marco I told you to go to Cerberus? You shouldn't protect me.¨ Ace shook his head a small bit, a hand moving over the picture, looking longing at it as he spoke. ¨Because he is your brother, you shouldn't make him mad, because one day, he or you might be gone, and both will have regrets. You should care about each other.¨ That had Thatch clench his teeth, seeing Curiel doing the same, understanding who the picture was of.

It was a picture of Ace and his brother or brothers, and he had lost them.

That was why Ace was alone now. The sentence and revelation made them feel even worse. Ace didn't want to make Marco mad at them in case something happened, so they wouldn't think bad or have any regrets to the other. Ace was trying to have them happy, even if it cost him his happiness. Ace was really innocent and trying to make people around him happy.

As Thatch was on his way to apologize and give his respect, the door opened and Marco came in, the man giving a frown at them, clearly not happy they were there.

Before any of them could speak, Ace did. ¨Marco, you're back.¨ Marco looked at Ace and gave a smile. ¨Yes, yoi.¨ Before he looked at them. ¨Why are you here?¨ As Thatch was on his way to answer, Ace did. ¨They got me something I wanted from home, a picture.¨ Marco gave a look to them at that. ¨That's nice of them, yoi. And, if they have nothing more to do, they can now leave.¨ Thatch gave a nod, on his way to leave and say a goodbye, when Curiel spoke up, looking at Ace. ¨By the way; how does your head feel?¨ Ace gave a small smile. ¨Good, thank you.¨ Had Ace had a headache? Curiel nodded. ¨ Marco if it comes back. Goodbye, Ace.¨ Ace gave a nod and a goodbye, Thatch giving a goodbye himself, and they left.

When they were in the hallway, Thatch looked at Curiel. Both had learned new things about Ace, that he had one or two brothers that he had lost, and he was protecting them in case something happened, not wanting Marco to be mad at them or them disappointing Marco. They decided that when Marco spoke to them, which he knew the man would; he had said so himself, they would come clean.

They didn't want to have secrets and they would apologize greatly, even going to tell why Ace had hid it, going to tell Marco to not tell Ace they had told, to not make the kid more worried about them. Thatch would rather have a mad Marco for a bit, knowing he deserved it, than have a secret like this and possibly hurt him more if he found out later.

Ace was just an innocent kid that had lost the most precious thing one could have; family. They would do their best to make him feel comfortable and welcomed here; he deserved it.

-x-

Marco gave a look to Ace as he sat down on the bed. ¨Does your head really feel better, yoi?¨ Ace gave a nod to him and a smile. ¨Yeah; it really does.¨ Marco gave a nod; that was really good. Based on the fact Ace looked okay, he was sure the two hadn't done anything, Marco would still make sure to speak to them later. Right now, he didn't feel comfortable with having them around Ace alone.

Marco looked at the picture Ace held, seeing it was a picture of him and two others, them looking really happy, the picture looking recent too. Maybe a year or so old. Marco had seen this before in Ace's room, but never asked about it. It must mean a lot to Ace. ¨Who is it?¨ Ace gave a sad smile, looking at the picture and moving a hand over it. ¨It's… It's my brothers.¨ Marco gave a small frown. Ace had said he didn't have any family. ¨Your brothers, yoi? Where are they now?¨ Ace gave a sad smile, a thumb stroking the picture. ¨They… aren't around anymore.¨

Marco gave a small frown, before he understood it and ghave a somber look. ¨I'm sorry, yoi.¨ They must have died; that might be the reason why Ace was so lonely before.

Ace shook his head a bit. ¨It's okay, they are happy now, I hope.¨ Marco gave a nod, deciding to ask a bit more. ¨How did it happen, yoi? You don't need to tell.¨ Marco needed to make sure Ace knew he could chose to not tell. Marco knew family was a sore topic for Ace, and this might be why. Ace gave a small nod. ¨I- it happened a bit over a year ago, a fire in the apartment next door. They burned inside. I was out. I wish I weren't. Or that I could trade places. I got really lonely after that.¨

Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to Ace's back, stroking a bit, hearing Ace give a sniff and a tear falling at the picture. Ace gave another small sniff as he continued.

¨I'm really glad you came when I summoned you, and that you accepted. I was _so lonely_ ; If you didn't, I was going to end it all. I had nothing to live for.¨

Marco felt something cold settle in him. Ace had been planning to kill himself if Marco hadn't accepted? If it hadn't worked? He didn't know Ace was depressed or suicidal, but he clearly had been, maybe even was depressed still. The fact everyone had been mean to him could have turned _really_ bad.

Marco moved his hand to Ace's hand, clutching it. ¨Ace, yoi," Started Marco, making Ace look at him with red eyes and a stray tear mark on his cheek. ¨I'm really glad you summoned me, that you are here. And, I promise you, I will never leave as long as I am alive, _I promise_.¨ Ace gave a nod, another tear making its way down his cheek. ¨Thank you, Marco.¨ Marco shook his head. ¨No, yoi. This is nothing to thank me for; this is what friends do.¨ Ace gave a teary smile, wiping at his eyes when a few more tears made its way down, Marco clutching Ace's hand. Marco was glad Ace shared this, so he knew Ace a bit more.

Marco would do his best to make Ace be happy and never think thoughts like that again, never doubt he was liked.

Marco was now even more glad he had accepted the request Ace had. Ace was his friend, and nothing would change that.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, just finishing a meeting. Marco had had a lot of meetings the last few days, which happened now and then, especially seeing as a pack of demons had messed a few things up at level 1 and 2 in Hell, placing a lot of people wrong after their death, which caused them a lot of issues, and most landed on him. It wasn't too hard of work, but it was tedious and would take time to fix, especially as they needed to figure out exactly how it happened and ensure it didn't happen again.

Marco had been busy most of the day, only having the meals off, and he spent those with Ace in their room, understanding Ace didn't want to eat out of the room, which Marco understood. Ace wasn't comfortable around the others, which Marco knew was because of the High Lords behaviour. Marco knew Pops had said a few words to them, but would leave most to him. Marco had also spoken a bit with Pops, about what Ace was like and what might be the reason for that, the man understanding that. The hardest thing to lose was family. When Marco got back into the house, changing back to his human form, he saw the clock wasn't too late, being only 8.

The meeting had ended a bit early today, and Marco decided to use the time he had now to go and speak to Thatch.

When Marco got to the High Lord's room, he knocked at the man's door, Thatch opening after a few seconds, face clearly showing he knew why Marco was here. Marco didn't even have to say anything to have Thatch let him in the room, looking to be preparing himself for the conversation they would have. When both were seated in a set of chairs, Marco on his way to speak, Thatch spoke first, hands out to halt him. ¨Before you say anything, I have something I need to say. And, please, don't tell Ace.¨

Marco gave a frown. If Thatch was on his way to come with excuses, Marco would be even more mad.

Thatch seemed to get this, as he shook his head. ¨I'm not going to make excuses, I promise. I have something I need to tell, which I should have done earlier, but you've been busy, and I know Ace doesn't want me to tell.¨ Marco gave a nod, going to hear what Thatch had to say. ¨Okay, yoi. What is it?¨ Thatch gave a nod, taking a breath and seeming to try to figure out how to start.

¨Okay. I know I've done wrong, I just kind of jumped to conclusion, which is no excuse. Curiel told me Ace got close to Cerberus, and it was me who sent him there. I didn't think he would actually go...¨

Marco blinked, taking that information in. Thatch had sent Ace to Cerberus? That was the reason Ace was close to the beast? That was not what Ace had said, and why did Thatch say Ace didn't want Thatch to tell him this? ¨What, yoi? _You_ sent him there? And, why wouldn't Ace want you to tell? Why would he hide this?¨ This was all baffling to Marco, and if it was true, Marco not sure why Thatch would lie about this, he should ask Ace about it. Thatch nodded before he continued.

¨When- When I found out Ace hadn't told you why he went to the beast, I asked him why he didn't when I gave him the picture. Ace… said he didn't want to tell since you are my brother, and didn't want us to fall out in case something happened and would make both have regrets.¨

Marco closed his eyes when Thatch finished, moving his hands to massage his face. Ace had lied to protect Thatch, so Marco wouldn't be too mad, in case something happened to either one of them. Why did Ace have to be so kind-hearted? Why did he sacrifice himself to make others happy? Ace should value himself more than this. Marco got why Ace did it, but he shouldn't have hid it. ¨I was going to tell you,¨ Continued Thatch. ¨I had decided that before I knew why Ace hid it. I feel _really_ awful for it, even worse since he actually got injured. Please don't tell Ace I told; he really doesn't want you to know.¨

Marco gave a nod, looking back up at Thatch. ¨I won't tell Ace, yoi. But, _what in the world_ would make you send Ace to Cerberus?¨ Thatch gave a nod, looking really guilty as he spoke. ¨He asked if he could help with anything, and I really thought he had done something to you, and decided to just sent him away, and mentioned he could take Cerberus inside his house… I didn't expect him to actually go and do it when he saw the dog. I really didn't mean for him to get injured. I feel even worse since he didn't do anything. I will take any punishment you'll give. Just please don't hate me.¨

Marco shook his head a bit. ¨I won't hate you, yoi. You are my brother, and you just made a really bad mistake. It doesn't make me any less mad, but I'm not going to hate you or hold this against you.¨ Thatch gave a breath at that. ¨That's all I ask for; to not make this ruin everything. I know I messed up, messed up bad, and I will take responsibility for what I did and try and fix it, and whatever punishment you think is necessary.¨

Marco gave a nod, glad Thatch really knew he had messed up. Marco was also glad Thatch had come clean about the Cerberus thing, Marco knowing he would never have known if he didn't tell. It showed Thatch was willing to take responsibility for his actions. Marco told Thatch that if he ever thought anything like this again, to speak to him, or to speak to Pops- the king usually knew what was happening around- telling that he had really messed, which the man seemed to know himself, apologizing as Marco spoke, making Marco keep it a bit short, glad Thatch understood it.

After Marco had told that, he told Thatch that he would be the one to handle the rest of the mess with level 1 and 2, meaning a lot of meetings and paperwork, which he knew the man didn't like too much, but needed more practice in. It would serve as a good punishment, and make Marco have more time off, but would keep an eye on it and maybe still join a few meetings, but leave most to Thatch.

Thatch accepted that punishment, and when that was finished, Marco looked at Thatch. ¨I'm glad you realized you did wrong, yoi. Not making this harder. But, please try to mend it with Ace if he's willing. Ace isn't good with people, and he feels really uncomfortable since he is sure you don't like him.¨ Thatch gave a nod. ¨I know when I've done wrong, and I really feel bad for it. And, I will try to fix this, without making it worse, or push Ace or anything. I've noticed he is uncomfortable and not too sure around people. He kind of told who the picture was of, and I connected the pieces with that. I am sure you know of it. One shouldn't lose family that young.¨

Marco gave a nod. He guessed that made Thatch feel even more guilty. Thatch really valued the family, loving every second of it. That was probably also one of the reasons Thatch was now scared he had messed up really bad, and that Marco would be beyond mad. Thatch saw that one could lose family quick and go from looking as happy as Ace did in the picture to the one he was now, not used to people and locking himself away, filled with guilt and sorrow.

Marco gave a smile to Thatch. ¨I am still mad; I'm not going to lie about that, yoi. But, you are still my brother, and that won't change because you made a mistake, albeit a big one, but it won't change that. I still love you as my brother.¨

Thatch gave a breath again at that, looking relieved. Marco knew Thatch was an emotional person, and usually reacted to things like this. When Marco stood up to leave, they shared a quick hug, which Thatch just went for, apologizing again. When they parted, Thatch gave a small look to him. ¨Could you try and talk to Curiel next? He has something to tell too.¨ Marco gave a nod, giving a sigh, sure there was something more there too. They wished each other good evening for now, and Marco left, glad it had gone as easy as it had. But, he was now a bit worried what he would find out from Curiel, and would take that tomorrow.

When Marco got back to his room, the clock was closing in on 10, Marco seeing Ace already asleep in the bed.

Marco went to the bathroom and prepared himself for bed, before he went and laid down in the bed. Marco only had one bed, which was a large king-sized bed, meaning there was still a lot of space between them. Ace also didn't mind it, staying on the side he slept on, having almost 3 feet of space between them. Marco was sure Ace didn't want to have a private room now, especially after everything that had happened. But, Ace might get that later, when, and if, he got comfortable here. There was still the chance, which was big at the moment, that Ace would leave when the bond had settled.

Marco really hoped Ace would stay, but wouldn't force Ace to stay if he wanted to leave then.

-x-

Ace blinked as he woke up, hearing something sounding like knocking. When he sat up in the bed, he noticed Marco wasn't in the room, most likely having gone to do his job. When Ace heard the knocking sound again, he looked at the door, unsure if he should go and open or not. Marco had said basically no one would bother him, not anyone aside from Marco or the king, or if there was an emergency. Ace got up and quickly took on the clothes that laid on a chair, before walking to the door, taking a breath before he opened it.

When Ace opened the door, he saw a gremlin was there, who gave a bow to him. ¨Master Portgas, The King would like to see you.¨

Ace gave a small nod, not liking that the king wanted to see him, thinking he had done anything wrong, but couldn't say no. ¨O-okay. Where is he?¨ The gremlin gave a nod. ¨I will show you the way, Master Portgas.¨ Ace gave a nod, and started to follow the gremlin when it started to walk. Ace wasn't too comfortable with the fact he was called Master Portgas, but didn't want to bring it up. When they got to a door the gremlin stopped at, the gremlin giving a bow before moving on, Ace understood they were here, and prepared himself for this. After a few seconds, Ace gave a knock, hearing a ¨come in," and Ace opened the door.

When he opened the door, Ace saw the man, the king, sitting by a table and looking at some papers or something, looking up and him and giving a smile when he took a step inside. ¨Ace. How are you? I hope I didn't wake up. I thought we might could spend a bit of time together if you would like to.¨ Ace blinked, before he nodded. ¨I'm good. And, I would like that.¨ Ace liked the man. He hadn't seen or spoken much with the man, but he seemed like a good man, and it would be something to do other than walking around or just staying in the room.

The man gave a smile, looking glad by that, and invited him to sit, asking if he might want to do a card game, which Ace agreed on, even if he didn't know many card games. He had only known Idiot, go fish, and other easy-ones that Luffy liked. The man who said to call him Whitebeard, seemed to be patient and taught him some games, Ace liking one, that seemed like a solitaire of a kind, but with two players.

As they were playing, Ace starting to understand it more, Whitebeard spoke up. ¨Ace, I need to ask. Why didn't you tell Marco what was happening? The others acted way out of their way.¨ Ace gave a small fidget. ¨Um. I didn't want to cause any trouble.¨ That was his reason, not wanting to cause any trouble or stir with Marco and his family. Whitebeard shook his head. ¨You wouldn't have caused any trouble in telling. We want you to be happy here too, as you need to be here for a bit. Don't be afraid to tell if anything makes you unhappy or uncomfortable.¨ Ace gave a nod. He would try and do that to do that, as long as it wouldn't make things worse. Ace didn't want to be in the center of attention.

The man seemed okay with that, giving a nod, and they continued to play, speaking about small things, Ace really enjoying himself. As they were continuing, Whitebeard gave a small sigh. ¨I know this isn't something that's concerning me, but Marco told me you lost your brothers. He didn't tell how, but that you did.¨ Ace gave a nod, tightening his jaw. He didn't like to speak or hear about this, but didn't want to cut the man off as he continued. ¨I checked a bit around, and I wanted to tell you they aren't here, hoping it might bring you some peace.¨ Ace blinked, before he got what that meant.

His brothers weren't here, in Hell. That must mean… Ace looked at the man, feeling his eyes being a bit teary. ¨They are… in heaven?¨ The king gave a nod, giving a smile. ¨Yes, they are.¨

Ace closed his eyes, holding tears back, giving a breath, feeling relieved. Ace was really glad they were in heaven. Everyone knew heaven was a calm place, a place where one was happy. Ace really felt more at peace, knowing they were there, most likely and hopefully together. Ace moved a hand to his eye, wiping a tear that threatened to fall, looking at the king. ¨T-thank you for telling me.¨ Whitebeard gave a smile, shaking his head. ¨It was nothing. I thought it would bring you some peace, knowing they were in a good place, not in pain.¨ Ace gave a nod, giving a small sniff, really glad he knew they were happy.

The king didn't comment on his emotional state, which Ace was thankful for, using a couple of minutes to gather himself, trying to concentrate on the card game, Whitebeard starting a bit of conversation up again when he had gathered himself.

Ace really enjoyed this, and the man was really kind. Not what one would think of the king of Hell. Ace could handle a few more weeks of this, going to remember this man was as kind.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, just having spoken to Curiel, as he had promised Thatch he would speak to Curiel next.

Marco was not happy that Ace had gone to the man and Curiel had just brushed him off, not wanting to help, even sounding annoyed by it, which Marco knew Ace wouldn't like at all. He probably made it even harder in the future for Ace to tell if he was in pain. Curiel had apologized, and Marco had given a stern lecture, not at all happy with all this, giving the man the same punishment as Thatch, to help out with the mess that had happened in levels 1 and 2. Neither of them liked things like that, and it would take a lot to fix, making it easier for all of them in a way.

When Marco got back to his room, he gave a frown as it was empty, Marco knowing Ace wasn't out at this time, seeing as it was closing in on dinner. And, if he was out, a gremlin would inform him of it. As he turned around, he saw a gremlin and got its attention, asking where Ace was. The gremlin gave a nod. ¨Master Portgas is with The King, Whitebeard. The King wanted to speak to him.¨ Marco gave a nod, the gremlin giving a bow before running off again. Marco then walked to Pops' office room, sure that the two would be there if Ace was with Pops.

When Marco got there, he gave a quick knock before walking in, giving a smile when he saw Pops and Ace playing a game of cards, a bit of food on a plate next to them. Pops gave a smile to him when he came in, Ace turning around to see who it was, giving a smile himself. ¨Hi, Marco.¨ Marco couldn't help but give a smile himself. ¨Hi, yoi. How have you been?¨ Ace gave a smile and said he had been fine, being with Pops since he woke up, playing cards and talking about things. Marco nodded to it and Pops looked at him. ¨Would you like to join for a round or two, son?¨ Marco gave a nod. He had finished his duties for today, seeing as both Curiel and Thatch would help out the rest of the day.

When Marco joined the next round, they spoke about random things, just conversing and enjoying themselves, even Ace looking happy, having a smile and really seeming to enjoy himself.

Maybe things would be better now. Marco really hoped so.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Things are going to be better for Ace now; things will calm down, everyone will try to get to know the kid, and they'll try to fix their mistakes, hoping Ace will stay_

 _And, this chapter became longer than I thought it would be. The chapters won't be as long in the future, but a few will_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	7. Black Heart Chapter 7

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _And I REALLY apologize for how late this is, I just haven't had time and everything have just been hectic. But, here it is at last_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace stood and watched the trees a bit away, looking at the beautiful leaves in it, seeing red, white, and black ones. It was beautiful. Ace really liked the colors of the leaves, and even the trees themselves looked nice, having a much darker color and some even the same as the leaves in a hue. They were nice, and Ace wanted to go closer, maybe even pluck some leaves, but didn't know if it was dangerous or not. He _was_ in Hell; things could be venomous here.

Ace wasn't far away from the trees, having gone closer- around 8 feet away from them- but didn't want to go closer. Marco had said he could show him a bit around outside today, which he hadn't done, and Ace was currently waiting for the other, going to ask if the trees were safe. Ace also mildly wondered if the leaves would just die if he plucked them, and didn't hope so, as he would like to have a few with him. Would they blossom? That must be even more amazing.

As he was looking at the trees, wrapped up in his own mind, a voice had him startled. ¨Beautiful, aren't they?¨

Ace looked to his left, seeing Izou there, also looking at the trees, Haruta beside the other. Ace gave a slow nod, looking back at the trees. "Yes, they are." Ace wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't want to be around the others, but knew he had told Marco he would meet the other here, and he didn't want to be rude either. Marco had said he had talked to them, so maybe they would at least pretend to be nice now. That was better than nothing at least.

Ace felt Izou look at him, which had him keep an uncomfortable fidget down, before the man spoke. "You can go and take some leaves. They don't rot." Ace gave a small nod, before shaking his head. He wanted to, but didn't trust what the man said. They might be dangerous or poisonous.

"Hey," said a voice behind him, which had Ace turn, seeing Marco there, and he gave a smile. "Hi, Marco." Marco gave a smile back, coming up to them. "Ready to look around, yoi?" Ace gave a nod, but before Marco could move, Ace spoke, looking at the trees. "What kind of trees are those?" Marco gave a hum. "We just call them Hell trees, yoi." Ace gave a nod. He should have guessed that. "They're beautiful."

He heard Marco give a chuckle. "They are, yoi. You can get a few leaves; they stay alive for long, maybe forever." As Marco spoke, he walked up to the tree with the white leaves, plucking a few, and handing them to him. Ace gave a smile, taking them. They were beautiful, and felt a bit warm to the touch, which was nice. "Thank you." Marco gave a chuckle. "It's nothing, yoi. Let's go," Said Marco, making Ace nod. When they walked, Marco gave a nod to the other two, who nodded back, before heading to look around.

Ace would be sure to get more leaves later. They were pretty.

-x-

Izou could only stare as the two walked away. It was easy to see what had just happened. Izou had said the leaves weren't dangerous, and Ace had just shook his head. But, he had taken them from Marco when he said they weren't dangerous and handed them to him.

Ace didn't trust them, at least not what they said.

They hadn't given the kid a reason to trust them, but it still hurt. They would need to fix this somehow. Izou looked at the trees. Ace liked them, he had said so himself. And, there were other trees with different colors in other places in Hell, and Izou was sure Marco wouldn't take Ace to those places; they were full of death and pain, Ace wouldn't like that- no humans did. They were used to it, and it was their job.

Izou shared a look with Haruta, her seeming to have the same idea. They needed to try and do something. They told a gremlin where they were heading, so Pops knew, but not why, and then went off.

They would try and fix this.

-x-

Ace had a smile when he walked back to Marco's room, having enjoyed himself the last few hours.

Marco had showed him around the outside and they had gone to the usual places outside, checking things out. Marco had also explained how to get back or find his way if he was lost. Ace could also just ask a gremlin or some other demon or such for the way, but Ace would never do that. He would try and remember it, trying to remember things to get his way back. It was a surprisingly beautiful place, at least for Hell. Ace had been sure it would be more of a red-deserted-hell-fire place. Yes, it was red my places, but still nice. Even having plant and such, even rivers and everything. Marco had just left to do some work for a few hours, making sure Ace knew his way back, which he did from where they were.

When Ace got to the door, or where he could see the door, he stopped and frowned. There was something in front of it.

Ace looked around himself, not seeing anyone around, not even a gremlin. He knew it wasn't Marco- he would just put it inside the room. That, and Marco had been with him the whole time up until now. He didn't have time to put anything there. Ace walked up and moved to crouch down, grabbing what it was, which was wrapped in paper. Ace frowned more when he saw his name on it, and carefully opened it, knowing it was for him, as he walked inside the room. When he was inside and closed the door, the paper now opened, he blinked.

It was more leaves, even a few flowers. All in different colors, even more than the ones he had seen outside.

Some of the leaves were blue, orange, silver, golden, and mix of multiple colors, such as white and black, gold and silver, and green and blue. The flowers looked like snowflakes, having different colors, but Ace liked the white ones best- which there were the most- and many looked like roses, but had two or three colors.

They were beautiful. It was an amazing bouquet.

Ace had a smile as he looked around the room for a place to put it, before he remembered they had drinking glasses in the bathroom, and went and grabbed one, putting the flowers and leaves in it, placing it on his desk, taking them completely out of the paper. When he did, a card fell down on the ground. Ace placed the flowers in the glass, before he reached down and took the card, reading it.

' _Sorry for how we acted. Hope you can forgive us one time.'_

Ace blinked as he reread it, to be sure he had read right. Who was it from? It was obviously from one of the High Lords here, seeing as Ace hadn't spoken to anyone else than them, Marco, and Pops. But, which of the High Lords was it from? Who knew that he liked the trees? Ace gave a small frown as he thought back to this morning. Could it be from Izou and Haruta? They were the ones who knew that he liked the leaves and trees. Ace was glad they had given him these flowers and leaves; they were amazing and beautiful. He would need to try and find out who it was from. He needed to thank them.

Ace stayed in the room after that, looking at the flowers more, seeing more and more of the details, which made them even prettier, before grabbing for a book, starting to read as he waited for Marco, who would return in not too long. When Marco did return a couple of hours later, he blinked when he saw the leaves and flowers. "Did you pick them, yoi?" Ace shook his head. "No. Someone did and placed it outside the door." Ace looked over at the leaves and flowers. "They're beautiful. Different from the ones I've seen out by the house." Marco gave a nod. "Those aren't found close, yoi. They are in the deeper part, especially the flowers. That's why I wondered."

Ace gave a slow nod. Had someone really gone to pick them for him? Even when they were far away? Why would someone do that? Who would go out of their way to do this for him?

Ace reached over to grab the card he had gotten. "This was also in it. I don't know who it is," Said Ace as he handed it to Marco. Marco took it and looked it over, having a small frown, but it changed to a small smile when he was done. "This is from Izou, yoi. It's her handwriting." Ace gave a nod, before he frowned. "Her?" Ace was sure Marco had said Izou was a male. He did wear a kimono and make up, but he was a male. Marco nodded. "Izou is male, but prefers to be called she, yoi.¨ Ace gave a nod. "I understand." Ace didn't mind it, and would remember it. If that was what he- she wanted, Ace would be sure to do that. Ace didn't want to cause a bigger mess and give them more reasons to not like him.

Ace stayed in Marco's room for a few hours, Marco doing the same, the two of them just relaxing, Ace reading a book and Marco doing a bit of small work, before also settling to read a book, the two having a bit of conversation now and then. After 3 hours had passed, there was a knock at the door, and a gremlin said The King wanted to speak to Ace, possibly Marco if he had time. Both of them did head to the king's room, the man being there, and Marco having the time, which Ace liked. He felt better when the other was around. When they got to Whitebeard's room, he was glad to see Marco too, and invited them to play a game of cards, which both joined in on. Ace enjoyed playing cards, it was nice.

They played and talked for a couple of hours, before both Marco and Whitebeard had things to do, and Ace left, deciding to look a bit around again, feeling a bit more courageous to look around. The fact it had been a good day helped, and Ace hoped it would stay good for the reminder.

Ace looked around, finding a few places that looked like living rooms, some bigger than others. One even had a tv of sorts, but was occupied by some gremlin and a High Lord, Curiel, if Ace remembered, and he didn't want to bother, so Ace just went on. After walking around for a few more minutes, Ace getting to a hallway he didn't remember being in before, he heard some sort of commotion a bit down the hallway, in an open door. It sounded like someone lost something and something shattering, and Ace carefully went to the door to check, to see if someone was injured or not. When Ace got to the door, he stopped.

It looked to be a kitchen of sorts, a shattered plate on the ground, Thatch standing beside the broken plate, a hand on his face and giving a sigh.

It didn't look like the man was injured, but he looked stressed. "Umm, hi," Started Ace, getting the man's attention. "Are you okay? I heard the plate shatter." Ace might know the others didn't like him, but Ace didn't want them to get injured. The man looked a bit shocked to see him there, but gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a wet plate and a bit stressed." Ace gave a nod. It was closing in on dinner time, so the man was probably preparing for that. "Um. Do you… Do you need help?" Thatch looked at him and blinked, as if shocked. "Yeah. If you want to. You don't need to though."

Ace shook his head, walking into the kitchen. "I can help. I have nothing else to do." Ace really didn't have much else to do, and he wanted to try and be nice. Maybe that would help them accept him too, or make it easier for them to pretend to be nice.

Ace washed his hands, before the man said he could cut the vegetables, and Ace could do that, the man doing things by the oven. It was done mostly in silence, which was fine by Ace. Silence was good. It went well, Ace doing his best to cut evenly, and when Ace was finished with the carrots, he started at the onions- there being 4 big ones, and when Ace was halfway with the first one, he felt his eyes water, a few stray tears making its way down his cheeks. Ace wasn't good with onions, the fumes _really_ bothering him, more so than normal, or at least the ones he had met before. Ace could handle it.

It felt good to have something to do, feeling a bit useful as he was helping. Ace could handle a bit of burning and stinging in his eyes.

-x-

Thatch tried to focus on his cooking, wanting to make the chicken just perfect, but it was a bit hard as what had happened was shocking.

When he had heard someone speak, the last one he was expecting was Ace, even more when the kid had asked if he was fine, him having heard the plate shattering. It was nice of him to ask, but he had no reason to do so. Thatch had been way less than friendly earlier, but Ace still wanted to make sure he was fine? Why was the kid as kind-hearted? Thatch didn't deserve that. It made him feel even more guilty, especially when Ace asked to help after Thatch said he was a bit stressed. Why was the kid so helpful? It made him feel way more guilty. Why did he even think this kid had done anything? He seemed like the most innocent kid he had met.

Thatch had said Ace could help if he wanted to, but only if he wanted to; he didn't want to force the kid. Ace had said he could, not having anything else to do right now. Thatch really did appreciate the help, it wasn't that, but he felt like it should be the other way around. He should be the one to ask to help Ace. Thatch should be the one who was worried for Ace, not the other way around. He needed to find a way to try and fix this the best way he could. He needed to try something, he just didn't know what. After around 10 minutes, them just being in silence, Thatch was on his way to turn and try and start a conversation, going to try and be nice.

But, when he turned, he noticed Ace using a hand to dry his cheek, tears going down them. Ace was crying? Why?

Thatch moved to dry his hands in a cloth he had, half-panicking and thinking he had done something wrong, even though he didn't know what. "Ace? Are you okay?" Ace looked at him, looking a bit startled, but nodded, moving his hand to dry his eyes. "Yeah. The fumes just bother my eyes." Thatch frowned. Fumes? Which fum-. Thatch understood when he saw what Ace was cutting. He was cutting onions, and Ace was a human, or half human now. The fumes from the onions bothered their eyes. He forgot about that, the fumes not bothering their eyes as they were demons.

Thatch looked at Ace, feeling bad for making Ace cut the onions. He should have remembered this. If he remembered right, warm water helped get the stinging away. "Why don't you go wash your eyes with warm water? That helps. I can finish the onions." Ace blinked, before shaking his head a bit. "No, it's fine. It's not that bad." Thatch didn't believe that for a second. He had heard on how bothersome and even somewhat painful the fumes could be for humans. "No, go do it. The fumes don't bother me. I forgot it did to humans. I'm sorry," Thatch said as he moved to take over, seeing Ace on his way to shake his head. "You can do the rest of the vegetables later. You shouldn't have to be bothered by it." Ace gave a nod, before he walked over to the sink, washing his eyes with a bit of water and drying it with paper.

Ace was a really helpful kid, and didn't even tell the onion was bothering him. Ace really just wanted to help, not complaining.

It made the chef feel more guilty, seeing the kid didn't want to complain, even telling it was fine. It wasn't fine, not for him when he could do it without being bothered by the onions. When Ace had finished washing his eyes, Thatch had finished cutting the one and half onion left, and took them away, before Ace started up with the rest of the vegetables, Thatch looking them over and seeing none that could be in any way bothersome for Ace.

When he moved for Ace, Ace gave a small smile and a "Thank you," which had Thatch nodding and saying it was nothing. When he started up with the chicken again, he thought on what he should say, wanting to try and start a conversation up. After a few seconds, he decided to just go for it. "How do you like it here?" Thatch almost wanted to hit himself. How he liked it here? They had been assholes to him earlier.

Before he could say anything to take it back or turn it to something else, Ace spoke. "It's… nice… Not as I thought Hell would look like. I like the trees; the colors."

Thatch was glad Ace answered, telling it was nice, even when they had been acting mean. Thatch also had to agree on the trees. "Yeah, they're nice. The ones that are close don't blossom though. But, some others deeper in Hell do." Thatch saw Ace give a nod in his peripheral vision. "I know. I got some, Izou gave me a bouquet of leaves and flowers. They're really amazing. I still haven't managed to thank her for that."

Thatch gave a nod, feeling a small smile on his face. It was good Izou had done that, most likely seeing Ace liking the trees. He was also a bit surprised Ace called Izou 'she', but glad too. She wanted to be called that, and while they didn't mind, he knew many did. It was good to know Ace didn't mind it, and would make sure to tell her later. "I'm sure she knows you like them. She's busy today, needing to fix things." Izou was still doing the punishment from Marco, which was to help with the boat to Hell- which Izou hated- with Shanks, who steered the boat and guided the souls here. Ace gave a nod. "I'll try to thank her later then." Thatch gave a nod. Thatch would tell Izou about it later tonight, when she returned for the usual wrap-up of the day, delivering her paperwork to Pops and Marco.

They spoke about the trees for a bit, Thatch feeling Ace really liked them, and was thinking of taking him out to see them himself. That was always much better. And, he would ask Izou to join, seeing as she knew them more than him, her knowing where the best were. After around 10 minutes, Thatch turned to the door when a voice spoke up, seeing Marco there. "Ace, I've been looking for you, yoi." Ace turned to Marco, giving a small sheepish smile. "Sorry. I should have told I was here." Marco shook his head. "It's fine. It's good to see you out of the room."

Marco gave a small frown as he looked at Ace. "Why are your eyes red, yoi?" Thatch frowned too, looking at Ace, seeing his eyes was still a bit red from before. The fumes really must have bothered Ace.

Ace shook his head. "It's nothing. I just cut some onions before, and the fumes bothered my eyes." Ace ended with a smile, which had Marco nod, frown going away. "Pops wanted to ask if you wanted to play a game of cards again, yoi." That had the kid light up, before it fell a bit, looking at the vegetables that were still uncut. Thatch understood and spoke. "No, it's fine, go. You've been a huge help, Ace. Hope we can do it again, or just hang out together." Ace looked at him, before nodding. "Yeah." Ace didn't sound or look too sure, but it was better than nothing. And, he had been a huge help.

The two then left, Marco giving a nod to him, which had him feeling good. He had done something right, and did hope he could spend more time with Ace.

Thatch then finished up dinner, it helping a lot that most of the vegetables were cut. When it was dinner time, Ace wasn't present as usual, always eating in his room. It was either Marco who came and grabbed food for both of them, or a gremlin who brought food to Ace if Marco was busy. It showed that Ace still didn't want to be too much around them, which Thatch understood. They would work to change that.

When the usual wrap-up meeting was later, Thatch managed to speak to Izou, Izou a bit shocked Ace knew it was her, but Marco had most likely said so. Izou had left a card, and Marco knew her handwriting. Izou also said Haruta had joined, telling she had seen him really liking the flowers earlier when Marco had given him some, Ace even admiring the trees. When Thatch told he wanted to try and maybe bring Ace to see the trees that had flowers, she agreed that was a good idea, but not now. Ace really didn't feel comfortable around them, and they would need to fix that first. Thatch agreed on that. They would fix it, it would just take time.

Before they went their ways for the evening, Thatch told Izou the last thing. "And, when I asked who it was who gave him the leaves and flowers, he told me it was you, or her." Izou seemed shocked, before she smiled. "I like him." Thatch gave a nod. "I do too. We just need to show him we do, and that we really regret how we acted before." Izou gave a nod. "We will." They then bid each other goodbye for the night, Thatch heading to his room.

They would fix this, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _The High Lords are trying to fix their mistakes, and that will take long. They feel very guilty, even more so as Ace is a really kind soul who just want to help and not be a bother. If you want the High Lords to do something specific, tell me and I will do my best. Or if you just have an idea for anything. Don't be afraid to tell_

 _I make no promises when this will be updated again, but I will try for the next weekend, but might be in two, or even three weeks. Everything is just hectic right now_

 _And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_


	8. Black Heart Chapter 8

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Things will happen in this, and it is a bit short_

 _And, a part of chapter was inspired from a review from a person called FIREmizuchi_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a sigh, moving to Marco's room, feeling tired. Ace had been with the king and Marco for almost 3 hours now, playing cards. While it might not be anything exhausting in itself, Ace still didn't know many and they needed to teach him, Ace trying to remember everything, which took a lot, at least for him. The two had seemed to notice, and had said he should go and relax, it was late after all. Marco also said it might be because his body was still trying to settle in with being turned to a half-demon, and being in Hell.

Marco had originally walked with him, but a gremlin had stopped the man and said he was needed, urgently, and had left, giving an apology to him. Marco had his duties, so it was fine. They had been together a lot today either way, even with the king, Whitebeard, which was nice. Ace enjoyed that and had really had fun today. Even the time when he helped Thatch had gone fine, which was a surprise. Maybe things would be a bit better now, seeing as he wasn't being spoken down on and ignored every turn. The other High Lords at least seemed to try and pretend to be nice.

When Ace got to Marco's room, Ace sat down in bed, feeling tired, more so than he had believed. Ace was going to go to the bathroom to prepare himself for bed, but didn't feel like getting up again. Why did he feel so tired? Ace gave a small breath as he laid down in bed and tried to make himself comfortable, giving a small flinch when his arm, where Cerberus had bitten him, touched the bed. Ace turned to the other side and tried to relax, feeling more and more tired every second. Why did he feel so cold too? Ace moved himself more together and dragged the blankets more around himself.

Ace was probably just tired and would feel better after a night of sleep. It didn't take long before everything went black.

-x-

Marco gave a sigh, having finished an emergency meeting, someone messing their work up and a few demons disobeying orders. That happened now and then and had thankfully never got out of control. Marco was glad it was finished, the clock closing in on midnight, and he would like to rest, but he needed to report back to Pops first, where he was headed now.

But, as he was a few hallways away, a pound of fear had him halt.

Marco blinked, not sure what it was, before he recognized it to be the bond between him and Ace. Why was Ace scared? Not far away from terrified? A frown came on his face as he turned, quickly walking towards his room, his first thought being someone was messing with him. Many knew Marco would be busy in the meeting, which had ended early. And, if someone was messing with Ace now, even with his warning and explanation, not even Pops could save them.

When Marco got to the room, he opened the door, ready to injure whoever was there, only to be met with a dark room with no one inside, aside from the moving shape on the bed, which had to be Ace.

Marco gave a relieved breath, glad no one was here, Ace seeming to be turning in his sleep, most likely having a bad nightmare, the fear still being there. Marco walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and moving a hand to Ace's shoulder, shaking a bit. "Ace, yoi." There was no reaction, other than a small turn, the fear intensifying a bit. Marco gave a small frown, shaking harder. "Ace? Wake up, yoi. It's a nightmare." Marco might not know Ace too well, but knew he was a light sleeper, and would have woken from this. When Marco tried shaking Ace again, Ace's body turned a bit, and Marco saw a sweating Ace with a look of pain and fear.

Marco gave a frown and moved his hand to Ace's forehead, expression turning to shock and worry when he felt a _bad_ fever. Ace shouldn't be sick.

Marco tried waking Ace again, shaking hard and telling his name, to no avail, Ace not even stirring, sweating and panting, face constricted in pain and fear. When Marco was unable to wake him, feeling really worried- Ace still shouldn't be sick- he moved to the door and got a gremlin to get Curiel _now_ , not caring it was late, before he went back to the bed, trying to wake Ace, still having no luck.

After a few minutes, Curiel came into the room, having a frown as he knew it had to be a good reason to be called so late. Marco looked at the man. "He has a high fever, and I can't wake him, yoi."

Curiel gave a frown, walking over to the bed and feeling Ace's forehead, seeming shocked at the high fever too. "He shouldn't be having _any_ fever." Marco nodded. "I know. I don't know why- he hasn't been doing anything special today either, yoi." Curiel had had a frown, trying to rouse Ace too, but to no avail. "Are you sure?" Marco nodded. "He's only been out a trip, with me, helped Thatch with some normal food, and played cards with Pops and I." There was no explanation on why Ace was like this now. He had seemed good earlier, maybe a bit tired. "He was a bit tired before, but that's it." Curiel gave a nod, still having a frown and trying to wake up Ace. When the man gave a harder shake, Ace gave a loud whimper, which had Curiel looking at something. "What's that on his arm?" He said while moving to Ace's arm, where the bandage from Cerebus' bite was, on his way to tell so even though he had told so earlier, but the man could have forgotten.

But, the words died in his throat as he looked at the arm, seeing something _green_ seeping through the bandages.

Marco helped Curiel take the bandages off, Ace seeming to be in pain as they did. When the bandage was off, Marco was shocked to see the bite wound being an awful purple color, oozing green pus. What was this? Marco had never seen a reaction like this. As he was on his way to ask Curiel, the man moved to look at the door, which was still open, and gave a whistle, a gremlin soon being there. "Go get Bay and tell her to bring my emergency bag 2, _now_." When the gremlin was off, Marco looked at the man. "What is it, yoi?" Curiel had to have an idea; why else would he tell the gremlin to get Bay, someone who was a sort of nurse here, and the emergency was bad. Curiel looked at him. "Ace is only a half-demon, a Cambion, still settling to being here, being a sort of weak demon in a way." Marco nodded, still not understanding, and Curiel continued.

"Cerberus' spit is poisonous, even to us, but that is really rare." Marco gave a small frown, before he understood, feeling worried. "And Ace is only a weak half-demon." Curiel nodded.

"The saliva is killing him. His demon side is too weak to do anything."

Marco looked down at Ace in worry. Ace was dying? Marco looked up when Curiel spoke again. "There is not much we can do, but there are things we can try." Marco gave a nod. "Just try anything, yoi." Ace couldn't die, not now or like this. When Bay came with a bag, Marco gave the two room to work, the two cleaning Ace's wound and giving something in a needle, hopefully to make Ace less in pain and lower the fever. As they did this, Marco had a gremlin go and get Pops, updating the man when he came. Pops looked really worried too- the man had taken a liking to Ace- and tried to comfort him, telling Curiel was an amazing doctor, which helped a bit. But, Marco knew one didn't survive being bitten by Cerberus, having had demons dying from that now and then. But, one had survived years ago, if Marco remembered.

Marco didn't want Ace to die.

When Curiel and Bay moved away from Ace two hours later, Bay left and Curiel looked at him, telling they couldn't do much more now, nothing more than hoping for the best. Although Curiel didn't say it, Marco knew the chances of Ace surviving was low. Ace was only a half-demon, and he had not settled yet.

Marco moved to the bed and sat down on it, moving a hand to Ace's head, stroking through his hair. Ace still seemed to have a high fever. Pops came and sat down on the other side of the bed, looking worried too. After a minute, Curiel came with a bowl of water and a cloth, telling that he couldn't get Ace's fever down more, but having a cold cloth on his head might help, and Marco wiped Ace's face a bit, before placing it on his forehead. Curiel stayed a bit, before he left, needing to sleep, which Marco wouldn't do, not with Ace this sick.

Marco stayed up all night with Ace, Pops with him, Ace still having a high fever and seeming to be in distress. Ace had at one point, whimpered out Luffy and Sabo's name, making him believe Ace had a nightmare about their deaths. Marco had tried to comfort Ace, but it didn't seem to work. When morning came, Curiel stopped by again, checking up on Ace, but not saying much. After he had left, a few of the high lords had stopped by, wanting to know how Ace was. Marco didn't say much, telling they didn't know yet. When Thatch had dropped by, he had looked extremely guilty, him being the reason Ace had been close to Cerberus. Pops did try and comfort the man, but also knew it was, in a way, his fault.

They hoped Ace would be fine.

As the day went by, nothing happening in the sense of improvement on Ace, a gremlin came and said there was another emergency and Marco was needed. When Marco asked if one of the other High Lords could do it, the gremlin said no, telling it had to do with Sengoku, or God, and he had specifically asked for Marco. Marco _really_ didn't want to leave, but knew he needed to since it was Sengoku. Pops did try to reassure that he would stay with Ace and that he would ask for help if needed.

Marco gave a nod, before leaving reluctantly, hoping the meeting would go fast. But, seeing as it was with Sengoku, it would take a long time. Marco hated being The Prince of Hell at times.

Marco hoped Ace would be better when he returned.

-x-

Ace didn't know what was happening. Why was everything dark? He didn't like the dark, not when it was so dark he could see absolutely nothing.

"Ace!" Ace turned to look around him. Was that? "Help! ACE!" Ace looked frantically around, searching. "Luffy! Where are you?!" Ace tried to find his brother, who was yelling in pain. "Help us!" Ace looked more around, trying to move, but found out he couldn't. "Sabo, Luffy!" Ace needed to get them, to save them. Where were they?! "ACE!" They sounded to be close by, but Ace saw no one. "Sabo! Luffy!" Ace needed to find them, to make it all better.

" _Shh, Ace. It's only a nightmare_." Ace blinked. Who was that? Nightmare? No, he could hear his brothers clearly, and that voice was faint and sounded distant. "Sabo! Luffy!" There was no response this time, making him more frantic. What if something happened?! What if someone hurt them? " _Relax_." There was that voice again. It sounded somewhat familiar, but Ace couldn't place it.

" _It's okay, son. Relax_." Son?

"D-dad?" It couldn't be his dad. He had disappeared when Ace was born. But maybe? It sounded comforting. " _Don't worry. I'm here, son_." Ace tried to look around, to see where the voice came from. "Dad!"

Ace heard soft hushing, before everything faded to black.

-x-

Ace felt himself panting, trying to open his eyes, but found it near impossible. Why? Why did he feel so hot? Why did his body hurt? What had happened?

Ace tried to move, but found it impossible. Ace felt a hand come to stroke his head. Where was he? Who was this? Ace gave a small whimper, scared. Ace heard soft hushing, feeling something cold being placed on his head, which felt good. And everything faded to black again.

When Ace felt himself waking up again, he still couldn't manage to open his eyes, his body feeling heavy, a whimper making its way past his lips. Ace didn't like this.

Ace felt someone lift him up, his upper body, Ace trying to desperately open his eyes to no avail, or just move his body. Ace heard some faint mumbling, and tried to concentrate on that. "-atch, the water." Water? Ace felt something being placed again his lips, before something cold made its way into his mouth, Ace feeling the cold water, which felt like the most amazing and cold water ever. Why was he so thirsty?

"-at's enough, Izou." Voices again, mumbling. The water was soon removed, Ace feeling himself being put down, feeling something soft under him. Was he in a bed? Why? Why couldn't he open his eyes or move? Ace soon felt something cold on his forehead, which felt good.

Then everything went black again.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, feeling sweaty, barely able to open his eyes a bit, but everything was blurry. Why did his body feel heavy?

Ace tried to move, but wasn't able to, only giving a whimper as his body ached. A hand came to his forehead, before something cold, making Ace open his eyes again. When had he closed them? Everything was still blurry, Ace barely able to open them. Ace was able to make out a shape with dark hair and light skin, moving something- a cold cloth?- on his head. The person had kind eyes, looking worried. Why? Ace tried to speak, to ask who it was, but only managing a whimper. "Shh." Ace opened his eyes. Had he closed them? And saw the person hushing lightly, which felt comforting in a way. Who was it? Another shape came half into view behind the other, having a lot of blond hair that stood half up or something.

Was Ace dead? Was this heaven? Ace didn't know. Ace felt the cold on his face leave, before coming back again, the hushing never stopping, before moving to… humming?

Then everything went black.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, body feeling heavy, him barely managing to open his eyes.

When Ace tried to move, he gave a whimper as his body _ached_ in pain. "Ace?" Ace looked over to his side, not realising he had closed his eyes, towards the voice. Ace needed a second to focus, but soon recognized Marco. "M-Marco?" Why was his voice so weird? Why was it hard to speak?

Marco gave a nod, "Yes, yoi. Just relax." Before moving a hand to stroke his head, taking something- a cloth?- away. As Marco moved to do something with the cloth, Ace tried to look around, to see where he was. Marco's room? It did look like it, but it was dark. Ace's vision was also blurry. When Ace looked to his side, the other from Marco, he saw a few shapes, blinking to see better. It looked like… Ace felt his head hurt. The person had white hair and a moustache? And someone with dark hair and blond hair next to that person. Who had that again? Ace couldn't remember, but felt he knew who.

Ace felt something cold being placed on his head, turning to see Marco having placed something- a wet cloth?- on his forehead. "Wha-" Ace couldn't speak, his voice failing him. Marco shook his head a bit, before helping him drink something from a glass. "You'll be fine, yoi. Just relax. Everything's fine now. I'll explain later."

Ace gave a small nod, or he thought he did, before his eyes felt heavy. Why did they feel heavy? Why did Marco look worried? What had happened? Ace trusted Marco and was sure things would be fine. Marco was kind.

It wasn't long before Ace felt himself falling asleep, a hand stroking his head.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Know the chapter was a bit short, but I didn't want to add more after everything that happened and wanted to end it like this. Hope it was okay. Next chapter will be longer_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _And, if you like my story, please go check out Borderless Horizon, which is a new story I randomly decided to start. Also a One Piece fic, but more canon_


	9. Black Heart Chapter 9

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _A lot will happen in this and it will move a bit fast, but hopefully not too bad_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a small sigh, moving a hand to pet Cerberus, who apparently had a nickname that was Stefan, which was a cute one. The dog did lean into his touch, lying down at the other side of the fence, Ace hiding from view behind the doghouse. He was not allowed inside the fence, Marco saying no, but was caught being close to Stefan before, most times hiding as he was now.

Marco had told Ace what had happened, his body reacting to the saliva to the dog, which was a death sentence, even for demons, but he had somehow survived. He didn't remember much of it, but Marco had said he was mostly out of it, the other High Lords and king helping out as Marco was busy. He could maybe half-remember it, feeling more like faint dreams. He didn't get why the High Lords were nice like that. According to Marco, they had been asking for him at dinner, to join them, but he wasn't ready for that.

After he had gotten better, he had taken a stroll with Marco, the man not wanting him to go alone the first days, which was fine. When they had passed Stefan's cage, the dog had acted weird, and Ace had, for some reason, felt the need to reach his hand inside the cage before Marco could react.

But instead of Stefan attacking, the dog had leaned into his touch, shocking both Ace and Marco.

He had petted the dog a small bit before they went on, Ace sending a look to the dog, the dog seeming to be sad he left. When they did mention it to the king, he said it was since Ace survived, that it created a bond between the two. Ace liked that. He had a new friend now. Might be a dog, but still.

Marco was currently at a meeting or something, and Ace hid here, to say hi to the dog and make sure no one saw him. He was sure they wouldn't like him being close to the dog that almost killed him. The high lord, Thatch had also given another apology, but Ace said it was fine.

After being out for a few hours, Ace went inside again, heading to Marco's room, hoping the other would return soon.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh, going to his closet and putting his prince outfit on, staying in his human form for this meeting, which he really hoped would go well. Ace was playing a game of cards with Pops, Thatch, Curiel, and Izou, starting to really enjoying it here, which Marco felt was good. Maybe Ace would still want to stay here when the bond had settled next week, which he hoped for, but only time would tell. And, in case Ace wanted to leave then, he would do this now, having found out the information he needed and arranged the meeting.

When Marco had changed, he left for the meeting, meeting in a mutual safe place on Earth with the one he was meeting with.

When the one he was meeting with came, the man gave a look to Marco, going straight on point. "Why does the Prince of Hell want someone from our, _my_ , territory?" Marco gave a nod. "I am asking because I have someone they would like to meet in Hell." The man lifted an eyebrow. "Who?" Marco took a picture out and moved it over the table, the man closing his eyes and taking a breath, before nodding, taking some papers out, showing them to him. "I'm guessing this is the reason you want them for a few hours?" Marco gave a small frown, knowing he had stated why, and looked at the papers, soon understanding why.

The man couldn't lie to his boss, the papers telling he would borrow the two for educational purposes and promise to not injure or harm them. Marco gave a nod. "Yes." This was for an alibi and to be able to tell what happened without outright lying. After signing the contract, he didn't speak more to not make it harder for the other to lie to his boss, knowing he was persuasive and harsh in his ways. When it was finished, both stood up and gave a nod, the other speaking first. "I will have them be here at 4 o'clock, them needing to be returned 8 o'clock." Marco gave a nod. "Sounds good."

Before Marco could move, the other spoke. "Watch out for them, especially Ace." Marco gave a small frown, not sure why the man would want that, how he even knew Ace, but Marco would do that. "Of course, Vice Archangel Garp." Garp gave a nod. "Thank you, Prince Marco." Marco gave a last nod, and they left, heading to their domains, Garp most likely heading to inform God, Sengoku, of this.

When Marco got back to Hell, he changed out of his outfit, before heading to the others, joining them in playing cards. The other High Lords did sense something was up as they looked at him at times, seeing that he was in a good mood. Marco was really glad it had gone as good, Pops knowing it had gone well, the man helping with arranging all this. When the clock was closing in on 4, Pops excused them, telling that he had stuff to do, and Marco and Ace headed back to his room.

When they got to Marco's room, Marco gave a smile to Ace. "Ace, yoi," He started, getting his attention. "Put on some nice clothes, we're going to meet someone." Ace blinked, giving a nod. "Okay. Who are we meeting?" Marco gave a small chuckle. "It's a secret, yoi." Ace did nod, but looked a bit unsure, though he still went and changed into a bit of half-formal clothes. When he had, they headed out, where it was easier for Marco to teleport to and from, soon disappearing. When they got to the place they would meet, appearing outside of the building, which was basically abandoned and protected by shields from both heaven and hell, Marco knew the others were already inside the building, sensing them.

Marco really hoped this would go as planned, and Ace would like this.

-x-

Ace gave a small frown as he looked at the building they were in front of, which looked like an abandoned warehouse. Who could they possibly be meeting here? They hadn't ventured out of Hell yet, so this felt weird for Ace. When they got close to the door, Ace going to wait for Marco to go first, Marco stopped and motioned for him to go first, which had him hesitate. Ace didn't want to go first, not sure what he would find at the other side. But, the comforting and supportive look from Marco had him get enough courage to open the door.

And, the moment he saw who was inside the room, Ace completely froze.

Ace watched in shock as two heads turned to him, one blond with green eyes, the other black hair and blue eyes, both looking shocked for a second, before big smiles came forward. "Ace!" Yelled Luffy, looking so happy and moving towards him, Sabo soon following, looking happy too.

Ace felt his breath stop, tears coming on, hands shaking, and just feeling everything at once, using a second before he moved himself, running and meeting the two halfway, instantly hugging around both, both hugging back, all of them sliding to the ground on their knees. As soon as Ace got his arms around them, feeling them hugging back, now sure this was real, Ace felt a sob leave him, tears falling down his eyes, trying to comprehend this was real; he was meeting his brothers who were dead. Ace didn't care too much at the moment, just so happy to be able to be with them one more time.

Ace felt himself unable to stop crying or sobbing, unable to take a complete breath, feeling his entire body shaking. Ace hugged as tight as he could, scared they might disappear or that this was a dream. Ace felt Luffy hugging back and sounding happy, laughing a bit, sounding as happy as he always did. Sabo was hugging back, but had a more comforting approach, using a hand to stroke his back, giving a few words that Ace was sure were comforting ones, but he couldn't comprehend them right now, way too emotional.

After a while, Ace having no idea how long, Ace managed to calm down a bit, taking a shaky breath. " _I- is it really you?_ " Ace needed to ask, no idea if this was real or not. Luffy gave a laugh. "Of course! We were asked to come and meet you!" This was who Marco had said to meet; Marco had arranged this. Ace moved to have his head between the two, feeling a wave of tears coming on again. Sabo moved his hand on his back. "It's really us, Ace. I promise. _I'm so glad to see you again._ " Ace gave a nod, feeling tears falling again, so glad to know this was real. Marco had made this possible, for him to be with his brothers again.

After another while, Ace managed to get himself under control again, stopping the tears, and getting his breath to stop shaking as bad. When Ace had himself more under control, they parted, Ace sniffing and moving to wipe his eyes. When Ace had, he looked at his brothers. " _How are you_?" Ace knew his voice was still on the verge of breaking, just full of emotions. Luffy gave a smile, which warmed his heart. "We're good! It's really awesome in heaven! You can eat all you want, and everyone is nice, and there is a lot of cute animals!" Sabo gave a chuckle at that, nodding, agreeing on it. Ace gave a half-laugh and sob, so glad to know they were happy, his biggest wish coming true.

Luffy gave a smile to him. "How about you? Is things fine down here?" Ace tried to talk, but ended up failing, before he tried again. "I'm good. But, I'm a bit… further down than this." Both his brothers gave a frown, before Sabo got it first, looking at him shocked. "You're in Hell? How are you here?" Ace gave a small half-laugh and sob again. "I… sort of made a deal with the son to the devil, and died too, and am now in Hell..." Both looked shocked, before Luffy gave an awed look. "That sounds soo cooool! Is it nice down there?!" Ace gave a small laugh, which was just a laugh, as he nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

Everyone gave a small laugh at that, before Luffy moved and hugged him again. "I've missed you, Ace." Ace gave a nod, hugging back, feeling teary-eyed again. "Me too, Lu." As Ace hugged Luffy, Sabo, who Ace saw behind Luffy, gave him a worried look, and mouthed 'Are you okay?' Sabo was checking to make sure, and Ace nodded, mouthing 'I am now,' back. Sabo did nod to it, but still gave a small frown, not liking he had said now. Sabo must know Ace got depressed after they died. The two were his world, and it shattered when they died. Sabo must have known that with the look he had, but was still glad to see him now.

When Luffy and Ace parted, Luffy started to tell about how heaven was, how much fun they had it there and how nice most people were. There apparently were some stern angels there, especially those in charge, but that was it. And, God was apparently not around, which had Ace give a small snort. Everyone did say God abandoned the humans, and he wasn't even with the angels in heaven. Ace was really glad they were happy.

When Luffy had finished, he asked how Ace had been, and Ace started to tell a bit, telling how nothing much had happened after they had died, the funeral being really sad and so full of mourning people, so many being friends with the two. When Ace mentioned he got a settlement for their deaths, apartment burning, and for the pain they must have been in, Luffy tilted his head. "We weren't in pain. We just noticed smoke, and then fell asleep, before waking up in Heaven." Ace gave a nod, really glad they hadn't been in pain.

After that, Ace told on how he had lived on for a while, before getting a bit down, not going into detail about that, and called for a demon. It was the prince of Hell, and he sold his soul for someone to hang out with, which Luffy found funny, liking he had become the prince of Hell's friend. Sabo gave a frown to it, understanding it was more to it, but didn't ask.

Ace then told them that someone had broken into his house, most likely since Ace had a big house and it seemed empty, and stabbed him, Ace now being in Hell with Marco. Luffy did frown at that, asking if it had hurt, which Ace denied, not going to say how much it actually hurt. Ace had felt the knife enter and leave him, then to lay on the ground and know he would die, every breath being painful. Luffy seemed glad that it hadn't hurt, and glad he was happy now. When Ace was finished, Luffy tilted his head. "That blond guy, who was that?" Ace turned around, not noticing Marco wasn't there, most likely giving them some private time. Ace looked at his brothers. "That was Marco, the Prince of Hell."

Luffy tilted his head, before giving a smile. "He seems nice!" Ace gave a nod. "He is. He made this happen." Luffy gave a smile at that. "Then, I really like him! It's so good to see you again!" Ace gave a nod and laugh at that, feeling the same. He was so glad to see his brothers again, to know they were fine and happy. Sabo then gave him a look. "Do you like Marco? As in like like? You speak about him in a certain way." Ace blinked. He did? He didn't notice that. Ace was a bit floored for a second. Yes, Ace had had a bit of emotions at times, really feeling glad Marco was there, but trying not to think of it. Even if Ace might like him, Marco didn't like him back. Marco had made it clear they were friends and only that.

Ace shook his head. "He's like my best friend." Sabo did give a frown at that, not believing it. Luffy tilted his head a bit, having a half-frown. "Is he more your friend than us?" Ace gave a small laugh, looking at Luffy. "You are my brothers- no one will be more my best friend than you two." Luffy gave a smile and small laugh at that, seeming happy by it.

They then spoke about everything they came up with, Ace savoring every second of it, knowing it wouldn't last. Ace was in Hell, and them in Heaven. They would need to leave at one point. After a couple of hours, Marco came back inside, giving a small smile. "We need to leave soon, yoi. Same with your brothers, they are being picked up soon." Ace gave a nod to that, looking at his brothers and feeling a bit emotional that they needed to say goodbye again, but this would be a more happy goodbye.

As they knew they would soon leave, they went in for a group hug again, Ace feeling tears threatening to fall, but did all he could to keep them at bay. As they hugged, a light suddenly shined in the room, Ace looking over and did a double take. Was it really? The man, Garp, gave a look to Luffy and Sabo. "Come one now. We're late." Luffy gave a pout and small whine, but walked over, giving a look to Marco. "Prince guy! Make sure we meet again!" Marco gave a nod to that. "I will try my best, yoi." Luffy seemed satisfied with that, giving a nod and going to stand beside Garp.

Sabo gave a small chuckle, hugging him again, whispering in his ear. " _Tell him how you feel._ " Ace was sure he spoke about Marco, but Ace would never do that. Marco didn't like him like that, but nodded nonetheless. Ace was happy with how things were now. Sabo then let go and went to stand beside Luffy, both of them giving a big smile and waving. "Bye!" Yelled Luffy, looking glad. Ace waved back, really glad he got to meet his brothers again. Garp gave a smile and nod to him, before they all disappeared in a light.

When they were gone, Ace took a calming breath. As he did, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Marco there, and Ace instantly hugged him, feeling tears threatening to fall again. " _Thank you so much, Marco._ " Ace knew his voice broke, but didn't care about that right now. He was just so glad to have met his brothers again, to know they were happy now. Marco gave a nod, hugging back. "I was sure you would like to see them, yoi. To make sure they are fine." Ace gave a nod and a sniff, really glad Marco had made this possible.

When they let got of each other, they headed out and went back to Hell, walking back to their room, not meeting anyone. When they got there, Marco asked if Ace wanted to eat in the kitchen or in the room, which Ace shook his head too. "I… I'm really tired, Marco. Could I maybe just sleep for a bit?" Ace felt close to exhausted, having been crying for hours, and just being really emotional from seeing his brothers again. Marco gave a nod to it. "Of course, yoi. I can bring some food back." Ace gave a nod, glad by that.

As Marco left to grab some food for later, Ace laid down, going to sleep for a bit, falling asleep almost immediately, a smile on his face.

Today had been a _really_ good day.

-x-

Marco gave a smile as he walked to the kitchen, glad Ace had been so glad to see his brothers again. When Marco saw Ace running for them, them hugging, he had left, leaving them to have a bit of privacy, but staying close in case. Ace seemed really thankful for it, and Marco would do his best to make sure this happened again. It made Ace so happy, and Marco wanted Ace to be happy.

When he got to the kitchen, everyone was already there, eating. Marco decided to eat a bit in the kitchen with everyone, feeling Ace was exhausted and would be asleep for a bit.

When he sat down, Thatch gave a frown at him. "Is Ace joining us too? He hasn't eaten yet." Marco shook his head a bit. "No, yoi. He's sleeping as he is tired. It's been a long day for him as we've met a couple of people." Everyone gave a nod to it, not asking more, letting them have their privacy. Pops did give a smile to it, knowing it must have gone well for them to have been away for the entire time. Marco would be sure to tell Ace Pops helped in making this possible, so Ace knew it wasn't just him.

When Marco had finished eating, he brought a bit of food back to his room, placing it on the desk. Ace was still asleep, sleeping with a smile on his face, which he had rarely done. It made Marco glad to see Ace being happy. As he didn't have anything else to do, Marco decided to relax a bit himself, and laid down on the bed, on his side. After a few minutes, he was asleep too.

-x-

The next day was spent doing calm things, Ace still a bit tired from yesterday. Ace did go visit Stefan again, and was there for a bit, until Marco came and got him, knowing of this place. He still didn't know what to think of what Sabo had said. He didn't like Marco like that… right? And even if he did, Marco would never like him back. He was just a nobody who Marco had gotten stuck to. He did like the others' company and hoped Marco did too, at least seeming to.

The two had then played cards with the king for a few hours, teaching Ace new game, which was way harder than what they had tried until now, Ace half-grasping it after a few hours, really needing to concentrate. He and Marco were now back in Marco's room, just walking through the door and would head to bed as it was starting to become late.

Ace was about to walk and head over to the bathroom, to clean up and ready himself for bed, maybe take a quick shower, when he tripped over something- maybe the rug that had a bump- and tripped towards Marco, who caught Ace, or more like half-caught him, moving so he was against the wall, the only thing keeping them from falling to the ground.

Ace looked at Marco, seeing they were _way_ close, maybe only 4 inches apart, Marco not looking bothered by it all, hands on his sides to keep him from falling, Ace having his hands on the wall next to Marco's head. "You okay, yoi?" Ace was on his way to answer, to nod. He was okay, but it was just so close, and Ace didn't know what came over him, know what possessed him in the moment. But, when he felt Marco's breath on his face, the other being so close and Ace's thoughts coming back at full force on what he thought of Marco.

Ace leaned in and kissed Marco.

Their lips were only connected for a second, but Ace clearly saw the utterly shocked face of Marco, and Ace realized what he was doing, realizing he actually did it, that he actually kissed Marco. This was no dream, this was no hallucination or anything. Ace actually kissed Marco. Ace shook his head as he moved a few steps back, Marco still standing there shocked, not seeming able to speak. Ace had messed up. He knew Marco didn't like this like this; Marco had clearly said they were only friends.

Ace shook his head. "I- I'm sorry." Then Ace turned and ran out, not able to see the shocked look on Marco turn into something else, most likely to a mad one. Ace had ruined the one friendship he had.

Why did Ace always need to mess things up?

-x-

As Marco looked on Ace, concerned if he was fine or not, seeing as he didn't answer, he was shocked when Ace suddenly leaned in, giving him a soft and quick kiss.

Marco was shocked, not sure if it really happened or not, not able to form words right now. When Ace leaned back and looked scared, Marco was still too shocked to speak, no idea Ace felt like this. When Ace did apologize and just ran out, Marco still stood still. _Ace liked him?_

Marco looked at the door Ace ran out of, now realizing he had frozen. Marco quickly moved to the door and followed after Ace.

-x-

Ace ran out of the house, going back to the fence Cerberus was in, hiding behind it and sitting down, bringing his knees up to his chest and placing his head on his knees, arms around them. He heard Stefan give a small sound of concern, but couldn't respond to it right now. He had fucked up bad.

Ace had royally screwed up- he had ruined the friendship he had Marco had- Ace had fucked everything up, as he usually does. And, it had been going so well, he had really enjoyed being around Marco when he had time, the man being really busy the last few days, almost the last week. Ace didn't want to go back being alone, he still didn't know the others here and was sure most still didn't like him, only trying to be nice since Marco said they should and he was the prince here. Ace wanted to go and leave, or just disappear.

After a minute or so, he heard footsteps and knew who it was, only one person knowing of this hiding place.

Ace didn't look up or move as he spoke, hearing the footsteps stopping for a second, Ace wanting to speak before Marco. "C-can we just pretend we didn't meet today? That this didn't happen? Please? I don't want to ruin the friendship." Ace tightened his hands on his legs, knowing he was crying, but didn't want to seem weak or emotional to Marco. Ace heard some movement and felt Marco move to crouch down next to him, Ace preparing himself for Marco to tell him to leave, or stay away, or something. "Ace, look at me, yoi." Ace really didn't want to, but knew he had to face this. Ace moved his head to look at Marco, knowing he was crying and hoped Marco didn't think any less of him.

But, as Ace was on his way to apologize again, he didn't get a word out before Marco moved to place his lips over his, kissing him.

Ace was confused for a few seconds, not sure what happened or if it was real. Marco was kissing him? After he had accidentally done it?I _Did Marco feel the same?_ Could Ace be allowed to hope for that? When Marco moved back a few seconds later, Marco quickly brought Ace in for a hug, holding around him and holding him to his chest.

"I will go and speak to Pops and tell him I need tomorrow off, yoi. And, we will just be together, go away from here for the day, to speak and just be the two of us. I'm sorry I've been so busy."

Ace gave a nod, giving a sniff, really happy about this, that Marco might feel something back for him, and they would have a day together, a day away from here, just the two of them, to sort this out. "I- I'd really like that," Ace managed to say, nodding against Marco's chest, still having a bit of tears going down his cheeks, both relieved Marco was so understanding and might feel something back for him, and just from the stress from the last two weeks catching up to him. Ace felt Marco give a nod. "Why don't we head back to the room, so you can relax, yoi? You feel tired." Ace gave a nod at that too, feeling tired.

Marco helped Ace stand up and they walked back to Marco's room, thankfully not meeting anyone, not even the gremlin-devils that were around. Marco had an arm over Ace's shoulders the entire way, which was a huge comfort. When they got to the room, Ace laid down in the bed, feeling tired from everything. Ace looked up when he felt the bed dip, seeing Marco having sat down on the bed and looked at him. "Want to join me speaking to Pops, yoi? I won't tell him about this." Ace shook his head a bit, giving a small sniff; he felt really tired, and wanted to just lay in bed and relax. He trusted Marco.

Marco gave a nod and moved a hand to stroke his head. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise, yoi." Ace gave a nod. "Okay." Marco gave a nod, standing up. "Try to relax." Ace gave a nod to that and curled a bit up in the bed, liking to do that when he was emotional. He felt a last caress to his head before Marco left, Ace falling asleep really quickly from small exhaustion.

Ace couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh as he walked towards Pops' main room, knowing the man was there as it was late.

It had been a revelation that Ace liked him, a good one at that. but, they still needed to talk about this, and Marco knew he had been busy the time Ace had been here. Even worse by the fact how everyone had acted in the beginning, Ace still wary around the others. Marco was also weary of having them close to Ace, knowing they made Ace uncomfortable, and Marco was still mad at them. Ace also seemed really tired and needed the sleep now. They would leave first thing in the morning.

When Marco got to Pops' room, he knocked and walked in after the "Come in".

When he got inside the room, Pops gave a smile to him. "Marco, how are you this evening? Is everything alright?" Pops knew Marco would never come this late without a reason. Marco gave a small sigh. "Nothing is really wrong, yoi. But, I want tomorrow off, to use it with Ace. We need it." Pops gave a small frown as he nodded. "Of course you can get tomorrow off, son. You have been doing a lot the last days. But, may I ask why? You seem troubled." Marco gave a small sigh. "It's not my place to tell alone. But, tomorrow will help both of us."

The king gave a nod. "I understand, son. You can have the day off; I can make someone else take over your duties. Do you only want tomorrow off?" Marco thought for a second. He would maybe like a bit more, and was sure Ace wouldn't mind a day or so away from this place. "Could I maybe have a day and a half, yoi?" Pops gave a nod, before shaking his head. "How about you take two days off? We can handle that. You and Ace should get the time to relax and enjoy yourself. I think Ace needs the break too." Marco gave a nod, agreeing on that. "Thank you, yoi."

The king shook his head. "Nonsense, son. You deserve a break now and then too. I hope everything is fine with both you and Ace." Marco gave a nod. He was sure Pops knew something was up, and would maybe tell the man after their two days away, to relax and speak of a few things; they really needed that.

Marco gave a goodbye to the man, before he left, heading back to his room.

When Marco got to his room, he saw Ace was asleep in the bed, and Marco moved to lay down next to Ace. He didn't think much of it as this was how they had been sleeping the entire time Ace was here, Marco only having one bed, although big. Marco didn't want Ace in a private room, or somewhere else after everything that had happened, and to make sure the bond was doing fine. When Marco was lying in the bed, he moved a hand and caressed Ace's head a bit, the kid mumbling something and moving in his sleep, before settling again.

Marco was sure the next two days would be good days.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _So, Ace was able to meet his brothers again, which he really needed, and just be happy for a moment himself, also the reveal between Marco and Ace. Much more of that will happen on the next chapter as Ace and Marco take a day out_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It have a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. Pictures related to stories will be posted there too (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / AxFBxH_ _) Link is also at my profile_


	10. Black Heart Chapter 10

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know this is late and I apologize for that. A lot will be handled in this as Marco and Ace get a lot of time together and they speak and stuff happen_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace gave a breath as he felt himself waking up, last night's events coming to him, making him sit up in the bed. When he was up, his mind still waking up, he heard a voice to his left as someone spoke. "You're awake, yoi." Marco seemed to have been awake for a bit, him seeing the clock was almost 9. That meant he had slept really long. He must have been more tired than he thought. He gave a nod, mumbling a "yeah," hand massaging his face. "Want to eat here, or head out right away?" Ace shook his head, looking at Marco. "I want to leave now." The other gave a nod. "Okay. Just get ready, and we can leave." He gave a nod, sitting more up in bed and giving a yawn, still waking up.

He noticed Marco heading to the door, most likely to notify someone they were leaving now. As Ace stood up and on his way to grab some clothes for today, he moved to one of the jackets Marco had gotten from his home earlier, grabbing a few things from it, having an idea he might need it if things had happened, but he doubted it. As he had put his clothes on, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, before he was ready.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Marco was by a desk, putting a few things away, looking at him when he closed the door, giving a smile. "Ready, yoi?" He nodded. "Yeah." Marco gave a small chuckle, moving towards him. "Where do you want to head, yoi?" He gave a smile. "I need to do a quick stop home, to get my wallet and such." Marco gave a nod, holding his hand out to him.

Ace understood and took the hand, before they disappeared in a burst of flames.

-x-

Whitebeard walked into the meeting room they had, everyone, aside from Marco, who had left with Ace for a day or two, was present. He was sure Ace and Marco would enjoy today, he had a feeling they really needed today.

When he sat down in his chair and about to start the meeting, Thatch spoke. "Wait. What about Marco?" He shook his head. "He's off and away for a day or two, with Ace." The blond High Lord blinked. "Why?" He shook his head a small bit. "I don't know. But I decided Marco did deserve a break." Thatch gave a nod at it, eyes moving around, as if unsure, before taking a breath and waiting for him to start.

He knew it was unusual for Marco to have a day off, the prince rarely asking for it, used to doing a lot and expected to do a lot. He was the prince, and in a way, he had more responsibility than him. Marco went in more meetings than him.

He was sure the others couldn't handle his responsibilities for a day or two.

-x-

When Marco and Ace came to Ace's house, there were people there, cops, standing around his home and possibly inside. Huh, he didn't think anyone would notice he was gone. Most likely the ones who delivered his food as it hadn't been taken inside.

Once they came closer, one officer noticed them and was on his way to walk and stop them. "This is a locked off place, please move on." Ace took breath, having practiced this in his head. "Why? I live here." The officer looked shocked. "You are Portgas D Ace?" He gave a nod, moving to grab his ID from his pocket. "Yeah. Here. What's going on here?" The man looked at the ID, before whistling someone over, seeming like the boss in the group, telling who Ace was, or who he claimed to be, showing the ID. The one who came, officer Smoker, looked at him. "Where have you been? Do you realise there is a big pool of blood in your living room, and the food delivery have not been taken inside, the delivery man notifying us two days ago."

Ace pretended to be embarrassed. "Oh lord. I forgot." He motioned to Marco, who didn't seem to know what he was doing, but went with it. "I was away with Marco, who suddenly took me on a trip to Europe for a couple of weeks, I forgot to cancel the deliver for those weeks. And I accidentally cut myself the day we left, as I was surprised, and didn't have time to clean since we needed to leave to reach the plane." The officer gave a look to him, before looking at Marco, who nodded. "It's true. It was a surprise to Ace. I wanted to take him on a trip to bond." The officer gave a nod, seeming to buy it.

"The blood we found was yours, Mr Portgas, the reason we thought foul play because of your money. But they have not been touched. It's good to see you are fine, and have found someone." The officer looked at Marco. "May I get your name and phone number? In case we have further questions." Ace didn't know how this would go, Marco didn't have a cell phone, he was the prince of Hell. But, Marco gave a nod. "Of course. I'm Marco Fishback. If you have something to write on, I can give you my number." The officer nodded, handing Marco something to write on, Marco writing a number down. He wondered what kind of number it was.

When Marco had written a number down, the officer thanked them and told the other officers who was there to leave, before looking back at him. "I'm glad to see you are fine, Mr Portgas. Please leave a note next time." Ace gave a small sheepish smile. "Yeah… I just don't really have anyone to leave a note to…" The officer must have forgotten he didn't have a family anymore, his brothers dead. He remembers Smoker from when he was young, him and his brothers getting in a lot of trouble. Smoker gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, my apologies and condolences again. I will be sure to send someone to clean up the mess on the carpet; it's dried down." That would be hard to remove and he was glad Smoker said this.

"Ah. I-we- might go away again in a couple of days, for another trip. But, I believe you have the key to get in from the security company?" He was sure they would leave back to Hell after this day. Smoker gave a nod. "I do. We have covered the spot, removed a bit, and the carpet does need to be replaced, and we can do that in 4 days, when you are gone. May I ask where you are going?" Ace didn't know what to answer, but Marco did. "We're thinking of Japan, yoi." That did sound nice, and Ace couldn't help but smile. They had spoken about that once, Marco taking him to Japan. Smoker gave a smile. "That sounds perfect, a nice place." Smoker looked at him. "I'm glad to see you're smiling again, Mr Portgas." Ace blinked, before he gave a smile. "Yeah. Things are better right now." They were. He had spoken to Luffy and Sabo, gotten a friend, maybe something more, things calming down.

Smoker gave a last nod, everyone done packing up, and the officers left, Ace and Marco walking inside his home again.

A lot was moved, but not too bad. A bit of the carpet was cut away, but the dried blood was still there and visible. But, Smoker would get someone to fix that when they left again. Ace couldn't help a small breath as he was inside the house again, inside his home again. It felt nice.

After just enjoying the feel of being home for a few seconds, he went and got his wallet from his room, before heading back to Marco, who was waiting by the door. The man looked at him when he came back. "Where do you want to head and eat?" Ace gave a small hum. "How about the one we've been at before? I like it there, and it is a bit private where we sit." The other gave a nod. "That does sound nice, yoi." Ace gave a smile, glad the man agreed. They then headed to the restaurant, speaking about normal things as they walked.

When they came to the restaurant and walked in, the woman behind the counter there gave a smile. "Mr Portgas, I'm glad to see you're okay. There were a few cops here yesterday, asking about you." He gave a small nod. "Yes, there was a misunderstanding as I went on a sudden trip and forgot a few things." The woman nodded, seeming glad about that, walking around the counter. "Would you like your usual table?" Ace gave a nod, and the woman followed them to it, barely anyone in the restaurant as it was early. Not many restaurants opened this early and was up as late as this, one of the reasons he liked it.

When they were seated, the waiter looked at him. "Would you like your usual, Mr Portgas?" He gave a nod. He had missed the sushi here. She gave a nod, before looking at Marco. "How about you- Mr Fishback if I remember- what would you like?" Marco gave a small smile. "Correct. And I would like the same, yoi." The woman gave a nod, asking what they wanted to drink, both ordering some sparkling water, before she walked off.

When she was gone, he looked at Marco, who had a smile, seeming to enjoy being here, and to have it calm. The man did do a lot in Hell. But, he was the prince after all. Marco gave a look to him. "Why isn't this place more crowded, yoi? It is a nice place, and the ones working here are really nice." Ace gave a small shrug. "I don't really know. I guess it is because it's expensive. Most can't afford to eat here." That was what he guessed, he knew it was really expensive, but he liked the food, people, and place. And, he could afford it. Marco gave a nod, before sending him a curious look.

"I need to ask, yoi. How did you find out how to call me? Or any devil for that matter."

Ace gave a small sigh. "I- When I went to school, I knew- or half-knew- a few in my class, and they were into some weird things, like the supernatural- not that I'm calling you weird- but yeah. And I- they more like it- kept in contact with me after… after what happened, and we have a group chat thing on Discord, and they wrote how to summon a demon, them wanting to try to make a demon friend. And I thought, 'Hey, what do I have to lose?' and kind of tried… I didn't expect it to work… But, I'm glad it did." Marco gave a nod. "I'm glad it did too. Who are these friends?" Ace thought for a second, before giving a small sigh. "I don't know if we're friends anymore… I haven't spoken much to them after everything. I got… depressed before I called you." He had gotten better a couple months after his brother's death, before it suddenly got too much, and he had dropped out of school and things just got worse, then he had tried to contact a demon and then this all had happened. He was better now. He shook his head a bit, before continuing.

"Anyway, they are a group of 6, which is Law, Perona, Zoro, Brook, Eustass- they are my age- and Mihawk, who's Perona's big brother. He's there since Perona keeps dragging him along."

Marco gave a small chuckle. "Believe it or not, I actually know Mihawk. He's tried many times to contact us, managed a few times, but only for questions, which only need a small bribe of gold or food. Same with Brook, and the others. But, I know those two names the most." Marco blinked. He didn't know that. "They have..? They seemed unsure." Marco gave a nod. "Most likely since they were going to ask for more, to ask one of us to be a part of their group, that would mean a soul." Ah, that made sense. "Have… Have they tried?" Marco shook his head. "Not anything real, just the normal question things. I would have known, since I handle every request in a way." Ace nodded, glad by that. He didn't want them to lose their souls. He might not be their friend anymore, but he cared about them, even if they didn't even think about him. He was really close to a few of them, especially Eustass, when his brothers were alive.

Before they could start another topic, or continue the one they were on, their food and drinks came, Ace and Marco giving a thank you, before they started to eat. Ace really liked the food here, and would enjoy this. He enjoy a few bites in silence, Marco seeming to do the same, before Marco spoke, looking at him.

"Ace, about yesterday, how long have you felt like that, yoi?"

Ace thought a second, before he shook his head a small bit. "I… I don't know. I didn't know myself, but when I met Sabo and Luffy, Sabo said I spoke about you a certain way, and then told me to tell you how I feel. ...I still don't know to be honest…" He didn't know yet, still trying to figure it out. Marco gave a nod. "What do you feel?" Ace shook his head a small bit, trying to place his words. "I feel safe around you, and like being around you. I really like you… I've just never felt like this about anyone… and I didn't even know I liked… males. I don't have an issue with it, but I just don't know."

Ace felt unsure, finding himself looking to the left, not at Marco, not sure if Marco was okay with what he said. He didn't know he would ever like someone, and had always thought it would be a girl. He really didn't mind it, but was unsure about it all. He looked back at Marco when he felt a hand being placed over his, Marco giving a smile. "I really like you too, Ace. And we don't need to rush anything. We both need to figure things out, and I haven't felt anything towards anyone before, not before I met you, yoi." Ace gave a nod, really glad Marco felt something back to him, also telling he was unsure. It made him happy. Ace had to move his hand to his cheek, drying a stray tear. He felt Marco give a small squeeze with his hand, giving a small worried look.

Ace shook his head. "I'm happy. It's just- the last year hasn't been… easy for me. And a lot is happening fast."

Marco gave a nod and a comforting smile. "I understand, and I get why. That's one of the reasons I think we should take things slow, yoi. For both of us." Ace smiled, glad Marco was as understanding. He was already overwhelmed by everything that had happened the last month, no idea where to go or what to do, Marco being the only thing he felt kept him okay. After what Sabo had said, he had found out he had felt more than friendship towards Marco for a small while. Just the fact Marco felt something back was more than he had even hoped for.

They spoke about more calm things after that, Ace trying to calm himself, glad to be back on Earth, feeling more home here. He felt he got a break now. Marco did say the High Lords did feel bad about what they had done, telling why they had done it, telling they thought Ace had done something, and how bad they felt when the truth was told. Marco also said Thatch had told about him being the reason Stefan bit him, which he had really apologized for, the same with Curiel and the headache. Ace felt bad for them, that they had been punished for it, which he wanted to avoid, not wanting to ruin the relationship between them and Marco. But, it did seem to have gone fine, and Marco did tell he had said to either leave him alone, or be nice. He had noticed the High Lords trying to be nice, but didn't know what to think of it. It was a lot to take in, even more with all of this.

They stayed at the restaurant for almost 4 hours, enjoying themselves and speaking about everything they thought about, eating breakfast and lunch, before they ventured out, going around the park and close area, Ace really glad to be back here. As they had walked around, Marco had moved to hold his hand, just holding it like it was normal, which helped him calm down. It felt good, and he really did like Marco, he felt really safe around the other. They continued to speak about small stuff, before they went to have dinner at a different place, a pizza place. Marco didn't bring up the topic of them, or what had happened yesterday again, and he was a bit glad by that. He had a lot to figure out still. When they had eaten, it was starting to become a bit late, Ace feeling tired, and they headed to his home. When they got inside, Marco looked at him.

"I know you have a lot to think about- we both do- but I do think you need a bit of peace. If you want, you can stay here alone tonight, to be by yourself and think, try and figure what you need out."

Ace blinked. "Are you sure? The bond thing?" Marco shook his head a bit. "It is still settling, but one night should be fine. And if it should not go, I will feel it too, and I will come right away. But, only if you want to. I can stay, Pops did say that was fine." He didn't know he got over a day off, and that was nice. But… "I would like to stay here, alone." He really needed to think and try and figure out. And, while he really liked the others' company, he did want a bit of alone time. Marco gave a nod. "I get that, yoi. And, should _anything_ happen, or you don't want to be alone, all you need to do is close your eyes, concentrate on me, and say my name in your mind. I will hear it." He nodded. That was good to know. He hadn't been alone in a while, much less in his home. And, last time, he had been stabbed and died.

"Thank you, Marco. I really appreciate you being as understanding." Ace really couldn't have been luckier in how understanding and calm Marco was. The other shook his head. "It's nothing, yoi. We can't rush this. And, a lot has happened for you. Not just the last month, but last year." He nodded. That was true. Everything was still new and fresh, from meeting Marco and losing his brothers, to then meet them again. Just a lot. He looked at Marco. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Marco gave a nod. "We do, yoi." Before Ace could say the last goodbye, Marco stepped closer, an arm going around his waist, face going closer carefully, giving him a chance to say no.

But he didn't want to say no, and closed his eyes, moving his hands to Marco's shoulder as their lips connected in a kiss. Not a deep one, but a kiss.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before parting, Ace feeling happy, Marco having a smile too. "Bye, yoi." Ace gave a nod. "Bye." And Marco gave a comforting stroke on his back, before he let go, and disappeared in a burst of flames.

As he was gone, Ace took a breath. He really liked the other. He got and changed into a bit more comfortable clothes, before he placed himself on the couch, turning the TV on and sitting under his blankets.

It felt good to be home for a bit.

-x-

Marco went inside the dining area, everyone present. Pops did seem to understand where Ace was and gave him a look, which he nodded to.

Marco was glad Ace was glad, and he would be sure to try and speak to the man later. As he was inside and sat down, starting to take a bit of food, he felt everyone look at him, Thatch speaking first. "Where's Ace? Is he eating here too?" Marco shook his head a bit.

"He's not here right now. He's back home."

Thatch gave a small nod, giving an "okay…" sound, before normal chatter started up.

They spoke about normal things, everyone seeming in good mood. It was good to see things were still fine, even though he had been gone almost the entire day. He knew everyone depended on him a lot, even Pops. He did all the meetings and most arrangements with others, the king not expected to leave or do much, doing other stuff as the king, the devil, being more of a image. Yes, he was the most powerful, but he didn't do much. If he got involved, it was bad and would usually mean armageddon. But, he was comfortable with his job, not minding it.

When they were finished eating, Pops sent a look at him, asking if he had time for a few words. It was to update him on how things had gone today, but he was sure the man would ask how things were with Ace. He did have a few things to tell, knowing the man would like the news.

As Marco left with Pops, Thatch gave an angry sigh, angry at himself.

Marco said Ace wasn't here, but home, way earlier than he should since he was a Cambion. There had to be a reason as to why that was, and he was sure he knew why. It was because of them. Ace had been distant all the time. And that was because of them, they had messed up. But he had hoped they could manage to fix it, at least some of it, make it work and have Ace enjoy it here.

But now he was gone, back home in his human world.

He saw the others figuring out the same. There had to be something they could do. They needed to speak to Marco, to see if Ace could come visit them. Well, he did need to. Or, Marco visiting Ace would work too… They might have ruined everything and Ace was gone now. He had noticed Marco had been more happy with Ace, so he obviously cared. They shouldn't have made the kid want to leave this bad, they should have realised there was a valid reason to why he was here.

He gave a sigh, having a somewhat idea what they could try, and asked the others about it, them agreeing to what he said, wanting to try to right their mistake. All of them spoke for a bit, getting a somewhat thing to do, if it was possible, before he went to find Marco, needing to try this. He didn't find him at once, thinking he was with Pops, but found him an hour later, going up to the man.

Thatch got Marco's attention by saying his name, continuing after the hum. "When is Ace coming back?" Marco gave a small hum again. "Tomorrow, yoi." Okay, that was good. That meant they still had a chance to fix this, and maybe had that small chance. "Could you two maybe eat with us? Like, please? I- we really want to try and include Ace and make him comfortable. To fix our mistake." Marco gave a nod and a small sigh. "I'll ask Ace, yoi. But I can't promise anything." Thatch shook his head. "Of course not. Just ask, and tell me when you know." Marco nodded, telling he would, before he left with a goodbye.

Thatch had a big smile as he left to tell the others the good news. They had a chance to fix this!

They needed to make this perfect.

-x-

Marco gave a small sigh as he sat down in a chair in Pops' office, the man sitting down in his own chair, looking at him. "Things have been fine here, but how about you and Ace? I thought you would be gone for another day too?"

He gave a nod. "I spoke with Ace and he wanted- and most likely need- time for himself, yoi. The bond can handle that." The man gave a nod, giving him a small frown. "Is everything fine?" Marco gave a nod. He knew he should tell Pops. "We figured out we feel more for each other than just friendship, yoi. And it is a lot to take in for Ace, a lot having happened for him the last year. Losing his brothers, getting depressed, summoning me, and then dying and winding up here and all that has happened here." Marco really got why Ace wanted the night alone, to try and figure things out. Also to be able to just relax by himself, back home. And if he doesn't want to be alone, he can just call him. He expected the man to be shocked, but instead, he laughed. "I knew you two would become something, son." Marco blinked. "How, yoi?" Pops gave him a smile.

"When you said you accidentally cast a bonding spell, a spouse one at that, I already knew. That's why I asked when I would meet my son-in-law. One can't cast a successful spouse spell without feeling something, on both parts."

Marco blinked. He didn't know that. He knew it was always used on ones that felt something, not that it was impossible to cast. "But I thought we would feel the entire bond then, if both had feelings." Pops gave a nod. "Yes. But, remember, Ace is a Cambion." Marco gave a breath, hand going to his face. "Only half of him is bonded to me." That was why this was all still new and shocking. They weren't completely bonded, only half of Ace was bonded to him. But, it also meant his feelings were true. Not only that the spell had worked, but that he still did, his human side. His demon side hadn't settled yet. It had him smile, feeling glad. Glad Ace's feelings were true. He had been a bit worried it was because of the bond.

He looked back at Pops when the man spoke. "You two seem happy together. Ace really seems to like you. And, I have a feeling you like him too." Marco nodded. "I do, yoi. I never realised how much. Same with Ace, until Sabo mentioned it. It was clear to everyone, but us." Pops gave a chuckle. "It is often like that. I won't interfere, but what you two decide, you have my full support." Marco gave a nod, feeling comforted by that. "Thank you, Pops. That means a lot." The man shook his head. "I will always support you, no matter what." He nodded, glad he, and Ace, had his support. He knew Ace liked the man.

Pops moved to grab something, seeing it was a deck of cards. "How about a game of cards?" Marco nodded. That did sound nice.

He hoped Ace and he would be able to talk more tomorrow.

-x-

Ace sat on his couch, watching a show, Bones, which was about a crime group working with solving cases. It was something to have on and it was getting a bit late.

He had enjoyed this day with Marco, speaking a lot with the other and him being as understanding and giving him time, but also being there with and for him, supporting him. He had helped him actually put words to his feelings, still being unsure, but also knowing he felt something, a lot, for Marco. He just didn't know what to do with it. He had never felt anything like this, and so much had happened the last month- last year- way too much for him to take in, and he really enjoyed this night by himself. At the same time, he didn't really want to be alone. He didn't want to call Marco; he should relax himself and not be with him. He really wanted to think by himself, but also not. This was all confusing.

As he was relaxing, thinking of heading to his bed, his doorbell rang, before hard knocking- banging- started on his door.

Ace frowned, not sure who or what this was. A bit nervous. He never had people at his door, and the cops had been here a couple days, before suddenly leaving. Maybe someone thought this place was abandoned, and it was a big place- one could see someone with money lived here. He stood up, heading towards his door carefully, scared who it might be. Maybe it was the one who had stabbed him? He was prepared to call for Marco, knowing he would appear in a second if something was wrong.

When he was at the door, the banging still continuing, he took a deep breath, before he carefully opened it, starting at a 'hello', but only got a letter out, before a body jumped on him, sending him to the floor, a body sitting on top of him..

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" Ace blinked, seeing Eustass sitting on top of him, hands grasping his shirt and shaking him.

"Eustass..?" Muttered Ace, not sure. But the man continued to shake and yell. "You ass! Do you know how worried I've been? Especially when the frikking cops came and said you had disappeared with blood in your house! You don't fucking dare do that again!" When the red-head finished, he was panting, looking at him, most of the fury leaving his eyes, before more of a worry was there. "Where have you been? Why were you suddenly gone? Why was there blood in your house? Why did the cops think someone had attacked you?" Ace tried to speak, not sure what to say. "I-I… what?" Eustass took a deep breath, releasing him and standing up, helping him up. "Sorry for that. But NO! You don't get to do that! Now, tell me where you have been and what happened? I- we're worried!" Ace blinked. "We?"

Eustass nodded. "Yes, we! Law, Brook, Zoro, Perona, and Mihawk- although that ashole never admits it. Damn, you just disappeared and you didn't think we would be worried?! And the cops came and interrogated all of us! We thought you were dead- or kidnapped- or something!" Ace was sure they didn't care, that they didn't care about him anymore. Was he wrong about that? "I didn't- I don't... know…" The man gave a sigh, looking at him. "I know we haven't spoken much the last months, but you seemed to want space, and we decided to give you a bit of space, but then you just shut yourself off, and we didn't know what to do, and then you did this thing!" The red-haired man gave a breath, moving to hug him. "I'm _so relieved you are fine! You have no idea how worried I was._ " Ace shook his head, not sure what to do or say. "I-I didn't mean to worry you."

Eustass shook his head, letting go of him. "I know. Now, explain!" Said the other as he dragged him to the living room, sitting down in his couch, looking at him expectantly. Ace gave a nod, sitting down, trying to figure out what to say. He couldn't tell the truth. "I-I met this guy, Marco, and he… We…" Ace didn't know what to say. Eustass looked at him worriedly, and with fury that Ace can see is not directed to him. "Has he been mean to you? 'Cus if yes, I will kill him." He gave a small laugh, remembering the other being like this, protective. It felt nice. "No. He's been nice… Like really nice… And he invited me on a trip, surprisingly, and that's how the blood happened as I cut myself, and we left fast, me forgetting to cancel things." He decided to go with the same story he told Smoker. Eustass gave a slow nod, thinking.

"Do you like him? You know, like 'like' like?" Ace didn't know what to do or say. "I… I don't- it's just a lot, and stuff- and I don't know…" He really didn't know, it was all so much and confusing. Eustass looked at him, seeming worried for him, moving a hand to his shoulder. "Okay, this is apparently something you're not sure about. Tell me about him. If he got you out of your den, he must have done something right." Ace blinked. "But, don't you need to be home? It's late, and school tomorrow?" Eustass snorted.

"You are so damn much more important than the fucking school. Friends are more important than that place. And I haven't seen you in _months._ And don't you dare tell me you're not inviting me to sleep here, 'cuz I'll just invite myself then."

Ace gave a nod and small smile, glad the man cared, and remembered this, that if Ace didn't invite him to stay, he just invited himself and stayed. He had really been a good friend before, and Ace had been sure he had lost him as a friend, but he was wrong apparently. Eustass still cared. "Yeah. I would like if you stayed… A lot is on my mind." Eustass smiled.

"That's why you have me, your personal friend psychiatrist best friend friend! And, I will decide if he's okay, or if I should punch him and make him stay away- or disappear suddenly." Ace laughed. "You said friend twice." Eustass laughed. "I so did! Now, tell."

Ace was glad he still had Eustass as a friend, and he hadn't changed.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _A lot was_ _done in this, Ace and Marco talking and figuring stuff out, things being revealed, and High Lords planning something, and Ace finding out he still has Eustass as a friend_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. If I'm late with a chapter, I will tell there, and updates will be posted there. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_


	11. Black Heart Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Last chapter dealt with a lot and more will happen in this, and I'm glad people like Eustass, as he will be here and there_

 _This chapter is also really long as I wanted to have all of this happening now_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco appeared in Ace's living room, hoping they could speak more today, and ask about eating with the High Lords later today. He was glad about yesterday, and he was sure Ace had appreciated last day and night, being able to be alone for a night, back home. He was sure Ace needed that.

As he appeared, he gave a frown as he took the place in. He felt another person in the house, in Ace's room, with Ace.

Ace hadn't called him yesterday, and there had been a small moment he felt a bit of nervousness, but then it went over, so guessed Ace was just thinking. Maybe something had happened? He walked towards the bedroom, needing to check the situation out. Ace did feel fine, but still. No matter who it was, Marco could fend him off. He was a demon, he couldn't be hurt or injured by a human easily. When he was close to the room, he felt the one in there, which wasn't Ace, moving, seeming to be in a ready stance, standing beside the door, maybe holding something. Marco hoped it wasn't anyone dangerous for Ace.

When he came to the door and opened it, he moved his hand and catched what the person had, a big wrench, the man looking shocked he caught it.

"...Marco..?" He looked at the bed seeing Ace there, a hand rubbing an eye and seeming to wake up. "This is Marco?" Asked the man with the wrench, making Ace nod, who blinked and seemed to wake more up, before looking at the red-haired man shocked. "What are you doing, Eustass? You still go around with the wrench?" The man, Eustass, gave a snort. "Never know when you need it. And I heard someone approaching. Now, go sleep again while I have a chat with this _Marco._ " Before Marco could respond, or Ace for that matter, the red-head pushed him out of the door, closing the door behind them, before giving him a glare as they walked a bit away from the door, for Ace not to overhear.

"What do you want with Ace?" The kid was blunt. He didn't know this kid much, but remember the name, a bit from Ace and from others and himself hearing it in calls. "I want to be with him, yoi. I like him." The kid frowned more. "Like him, or his money? 'Cuz believe me, I am not afraid of you or make you disappear if you hurt Ace." Marco lifted an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? You don't seem like much." The kid gave a small smirk.

"I would gladly use my wrench and gather the gang. What do you say about that?" Marco gave a small chuckle. "I would say you're a good friend and I'm glad Ace has you."

He held his hand out. "I'm Marco. And no, I'm not after his money. I have my own from my father. I like Ace for himself." Eustass took his hand and shook it. "I like that answer. I'm Eustass, I'm Ace's friend." The kid gave him a look. "Why are you here this early?" He gave a hum. "I'm here since Ace and I have a dinner reservation and need to be a place later today for a small trip." Eustass gave a frown. "Are you going to be away for more than 2 days? 'Cuz I hope not." He gave a small frown. "Why, yoi?" Ace hadn't said anything special happening. Eustass gave a sigh. "I see Ace hasn't told. I am sure you know about his brothers and all that, kinda hard not to. But you're obviously not from here."

"It's the anniversary in 2 days. We're having a memorial for those who died, especially his brothers."

Marco gave a nod. He didn't know that. "I will make sure we are here then, yoi. He hasn't told." Eustass gave a nod. "I guessed so." Eustass looked at him. "You are welcomed to join; it does seem like Ace likes you. He really needs support that day, the entire day, especially during the memorial." He gave a nod. He would mention it for Ace, and that he was willing to go with him, for the support. He would tell Pops he was not available that day. He knew Ace had met his brothers recently, but he was sure that day was still hard. They were dead, and that had to be a hard and tough day.

"Are you going to be there too, yoi?" Eustass gave a nod. "Yeah. Me and the entire gang, and more. We haven't been the best friends to Ace the last months; he just seemed to want space, and then he shut off, and then he disappeared and all this. It was a relief he was with you and safe." Marco gave a nod. He knew Ace had been depressed, and they could seem like that. "You are here now, and that's fine, yoi." Eustass nodded, and before he could speak again, Eustass grabbed for something in his pocket, taking a wallet out. "Here. Go buy some food for us, while I have a chat with Ace. The shop down the street with the bagels, Ace likes those. Now, shoo."

Marco gave a small chuckle, taking the money he was handed, and headed out. The kid seemed like a good friend, and he would let them speak for a bit more while he went and got breakfast. He knew there was a shop much closer, and they probably had some bagels too, but he had a feeling Eustass sent him to the one further away to keep him away for a bit longer.

It was good to see Ace had a friend who cared enough to threaten him if he had done anything wrong, or seemed to want to do anything wrong.

-x-

Ace blinked as he sat up in bed, trying to wake up. He and Eustass had been up late last night, and he felt that now.

He understood Eustass wanted to speak with Marco, and he was afraid that the other would do something to Marco. He knew Eustass could be… harsh if he didn't hear or see what he wanted. Eustass had, more than once, beaten someone up for nothing. But, it was Marco, he was sure he could protect himself, but what if he left? What if he didn't like this and thought it to be too much? As he finally got his head with him and was about to stand up and grab a shirt, the door opened and Eustass walked in, making him blink when he only saw Eustass. "Where is Marco?" Eustass gave a small snort. "Sent him to buy some breakfast for us; he'll be gone for 10-15 minutes." As he was about to ask what they spoke about, Eustass looked at him.

"That guy, Marco, I like him. He seems like a good man."

Ace blinked. "Did… did you just say you like someone?" Maybe he heard wrong? Eustass had never liked it when someone tried to be friends with him. He remembers when the other had almost attacked Zoro for being on a project at school with him. Eustass gave a chuckle. "I did. He answered my questions good. He'll do you good. It's just his family I don't like, aside from his father of course." Ace had told Eustass of what had happened since day one, just keeping the devil and Hell stuff out and making up they had visited Marco's family in Europe, telling what had happened. That hadn't made the other happy, which made him even more surprised why he was saying he liked Marco. Eustass gave him a look.

"He really does seem like a good guy. And you clearly like him, and he seems to like you too. You should really give him a chance."

Ace gave a nod. He was thinking that himself, but still wasn't too sure, this was all new to him. Before he could respond, the other spoke again. "And, if he even looks at you wrong, tell me and I will go at him with my wrench." That had him chuckle. Eustass was a good friend. "Yeah, I will." Eustass gave a small snort, not believing it most likely, before looking at him. "He told you two were going on a small trip again. I told him what happens in 2 days. He said he will make sure you will be here for that." Ace tightened his jaw, giving a small nod. He knew his brothers were fine in heaven, which still was a relief, but to know they weren't here and was dead was still hard, and he was sure the anniversary and memorial would be even harder. That was the reason he had called Marco after all.

Eustass moved and sat beside him on the bed, hand moving over his and giving a small squeeze. "You won't be alone. I, and the others, will be there. I also said Marco he could join, but you decide that." Ace gave a small nod. He kind of wanted Marco to join. He felt safe around the other and was sure it would help a lot.

The two spoke a bit, before Marco came into the room, holding a bag of bagels. As he went inside, Eustass stood up and headed over to Marco, taking a bagel and looking at him. "You two have fun, and if you _ever_ disappear like that again, I will be mad." Ace gave a nod. "I won't. I will be sure to tell when I leave, and when I'm at home." The red-haired kid gave a nod, taking a bite of his bagel and giving a wave as he left. It had Ace chuckle. This was how Eustass was and he wouldn't change it.

As the red-haired one was gone, Marco walked over to him, sitting down in the bed next to him, handing him a bagel, taking one out for himself. "He seems like a one of a kind, yoi." He gave a chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah. Eustass have always been like that. He's caring in his own way." Maroc gave a nod. "I noticed. He threatened me about 6 times in 2 minutes." He gave a laugh. "Yeah. He does that. I hope he wasn't too… forward." Marco gave a small chuckle, shaking his head a bit. "No, yoi. I'm glad to see you have caring friends." He gave a nod. He was glad about that himself, still a bit shocked Eustass still cared.

"And Ace," Started Marco, making him look at the other. "Yesterday, I spoke with Thatch. He wondered if you wanted to have dinner with all of them today, with me and Pops too. They want to have a small welcome dinner for you, yoi." He gave a small nod, before shaking his head.

"Could we… not today..? I kind of want to be here until night, it's good to be here again. Maybe we can tomorrow…? If not, I can-." Marco cut him off by shaking his head. "We'll take it tomorrow, yoi. You decide this, not them. And you can still decline." He nodded. That sounded good. He was still glad Marco was as understanding and let him do things in his own pace. "That sounds good." Marco gave a nod, standing up. "Let me get someone to tell Thatch it, so he doesn't make anything special today, and we can leave for a walk, or stay here, yoi." He gave a nod, and Marco gave a small whistle. As he did, a small burst of fire happened, and a small gremlin was there, Marco telling they would come back to Hell late, and to tell Thatch to not do anything today. The gremlin nodded, before Marco snapped his fingers, making the gremlin disappear in a burst of flames.

As that was done,Marco looked at him. "What do you want to do, yoi?" He gave a small hum. "What- how about we stay here a bit and watch TV, and then go out?" Marco nodded. "Sounds perfect, yoi." It had Ace smile. Marco was a good person, and he was glad Eustass agreed. As he was on his way to move, he gave a yawn, still feeling tired. "Are you tired, yoi?" He shook his head a bit. "It's nothing. I just stayed up long with Eustass. I will be fine." Marco shook his head a bit. "If you're tired, you're tired, yoi. You might also be since I was so far away. If you want to relax more in bed, it's fine." He gave a small nod. "Is it..?" He didn't want to stay in bed if Marco didn't want that. Marco gave a nod. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind relaxing for a bit, yoi."

As the other said that, Marco moved to the bed and sat down, half-lying on some pillows, looking inviting. "Come, you can relax here, we both can."

Ace gave a nod, moving towards Marco, carefully moving to lie with his head on Marco's chest. He have done this a lot with Eustass and his brothers, which helped him do it. He was unsure if it was okay by Marco, though. "Is this...Is this okay?" He fet Marco nodding, a hand coming to his back. "Yeah. You can lie however you want to, yoi. As long as you are comfortable, I am." Ace gave a nod, before moving himself a bit more comfortable, before giving a breath and trying to relax, feeling really tired. As he felt comfortable, Marco moved the hand to his head, stroking through his hair, making him give a breath, relaxing more. He enjoyed the way he could hear Marco's heart beating, as well as the hand on his head. He felt comfortable with this. It didn't even take a minute before he was asleep.

Marco gave a small chuckle when he noticed Ace falling asleep instantly. He guessed Ace was really tired.

He didn't mind this and had a feeling Ace was extra tired because of the bond being strained a bit as he was away. It never got bad, as he would have felt that, but it wanted them close. He would let Ace relax for a small bit now, and then they would take the rest when it came. He snapped his fingers, making a book appear in his hands, settling to read it with one hand, the other on Ace's head, doing a small stroking motion with his thumb.

After a few minutes, maybe 10, the door suddenly opened. "I forgot my…" Eustass blinked, stopping in the doorway, looking at them. Ace didn't stir, which was good, and he gave a calm look to the redhead. "Ace is tired, yoi. You two stayed up late apparently." The redhead gave a nod. "Yeah. And, it's good to see him relaxing. He doesn't really do that with many. Anyway, I forgot my jacket." The redhead grabbed a jacket from a chair, taking it on, before looking at him with a glare. "And, as I have said, you hurt Ace, you have me to deal with." He gave a nod. "Glad to know it, yoi." The other gave a nod, before leaving, making him chuckle, looking down at Ace.

He was glad Ace had a good friend like this, and would be sure to remember it. He gave a small caress to the black-haired kid, before he returned to his book.

-x-

Ace gave a breath as he felt himself waking up, feeling rested and calm, moving a hand to rub an eye. He could hear a sort of heartbeat, which felt relaxing and calming. When he opened his eyes, moving to sit a bit up on an arm, he was met with dark blue eyes.

"How do you feel, yoi?" Ace gave a nod, sitting more up. "I feel good. I think I needed a nap." He really felt better, much more awake and relaxed. The blond gave a nod. "I think it might be because of the bond. It hasn't been stressed like this, and it is a bit early, yoi. I had hoped it would have gone completely fine." He shook his head. "It's fine. I feel much better now, and I really enjoyed the night home, especially as Eustass came." He would have done it again if he could, even if he would have been tired. That wasn't too bad. "How long was I asleep?" Marco gave a small chuckle. "Almost 2 hours, yoi." Ace blinked, before nodding. That was way longer than what he had believed. He must have been more tired than he thought.

As he moved to sit up more, he felt Marco move to sit up more too, him no longer lying on him. As Ace was now sitting up, a hand on his eye and massaging as he rid of the sleep in them, he suddenly felt a pair of lips at his forehead, blinking, seeing Marco give him a smile. "Good morning, and I'm glad you're fine." He gave a nod and a smile. He really liked Marco. "Yeah, good morning." Marco gave a small chuckle, standing up. "Want a cup of coffee, yoi?" He gave a nod, looking at the other. "I would like that." Marco gave a nod. "I will go and make a pair while you prepare yourself." He gave a nod, and Marco left to make coffee while he got out of bed and put his clothes on. He did it in a somewhat quick motion, but used a bit of time as he found and put on clothes.

When he had dressed, he walked out to the kitchen, seeing Marco there, having just finished pouring two cups of coffee, looking at him as he came into the kitchen. "I don't know how you make it, yoi. So it's just normal strength without anything." He gave a nod, walking over to a cabinet and taking some sugar out, before some milk. "Just a couple teaspoonsof sugar, and small dash of milk is perfect." The blond gave a nod, "I will remember it, yoi." As he put the two ingredients in the coffee and had put it away, he took a sip of it, giving a hum. He had missed coffee, just starting the day calm with a cup. As he done that, Marco gave a chuckle, taking a sip as his own.

They moved to the livingroom, sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on, they just enjoyed a calm morning. After a bit of time, maybe 15 minutes, Marco spoke. "What did you and Eustass do, yoi?" He gave a small hum. "Just the normal. Speaking what had happened around here the last week's, him complaining about school, and such. ...He also helped me… figure things out." Eustass had been a huge help, and he knew the redhead always said what was on his mind. Marco gave a nod, putting his cup and and looking at him, a hand moving to his leg. "What did you figure out, yoi?" He gave a nod, taking a breath, before looking at Marco.

"I _really_ like you. I'm just not… sure what to do with that fact. I've never… liked anyone..."

He had never liked anyone like this, only being comfortable around his friends and such, like with Eustass. The only ones he had loved being around, was his brothers. Marco gave a nod, moving his thumb reassuringly on his leg. "I'm glad you figured things out, yoi. And there is still no rush. Let's take it slow and in a pace both are comfortable with. Just do what you feel comfortable with, and always remember you can tell me anything." He gave a nod and smile. He was really glad Marco was as calm, supporting, and understanding. That was one of the reasons he liked Marco as much. Marco kept his hand on his leg as they turned back to the TV. After a minute, Ace moved his head to rest on Marco's shoulder, Marco moving the thumb on his leg reassuringly, Ace liking the notion. He could get used to this.

After relaxing home for a couple hours, they headed out, heading to walk a bit around in the park.

It was still really good to be back to earth again, to feel more at home. He was, slowly, getting used to Hell too, but nothing felt better than being home. As they were walking around, seeing how things looked and just walking around, Marco moved his hand to his, holding around his. Ace gave a smile, giving a small squeeze, getting one back. He really enjoyed the pace they took, and was glad Marco was okay with it too.

After they had walked around for awhile, talking about small things, they headed to the usual restaurant to get a bit of food and relax. As they got their usual table and ordered the usual, they got into some normal conversation until their food came. As they had started to eat and were relaxing and talking about small things, he looked at Marco. "You mentioned… Thatch wanted to have a dinner..?" Marco gave a nod. "Yes, yoi. He wants to have it to try and make up for what happened, to show they didn't mean to shun or be mean to you. We don't have to go." He shook his head.

"I want to try and go. They have tried to be nice." He had noticed the other High Lords trying to be friendly, and he felt they deserved another chance.

Marco gave a nod, giving a smile. "I will tell Thatch you will join, yoi. You can still change your mind." Ace gave a nod. He was glad he had the option in case he changed his mind, but he wanted to try. They continued to eat and relax after that, staying in the restaurant for a few hours, talking about normal things and enjoying the day and each other company. As they asked for the bill, he felt Marco move a hand to his, and when he looked over to the other, having just been speaking to the waitress, Marco leaned over the small table between them, making him lean towards Marco too, their lips connecting in a kiss, lips moving slowly in the kiss, before they parted.

When they did part, the waitress was beside their table, smiling, making him turn away in embarrassment, hand over his mouth. He heard Marco give a chuckle, paying for the food, the waitress giving a "Thank you, and hope you return again" before she left, leaving them at the table. When he looked at Marco, the man gave a chuckle, making him give one too. When he felt a bit less embarrassed, they stood up and headed out, getting a goodbye from the one at the entrance. He really liked this place and the ones working here were all really nice and inviting.

The two walked a bit more around and enjoyed the day, before they headed home to his house, relaxing and watching a bit of Tv, him sitting close to Marco, and the other having his hand on Ace's leg, just what Ace felt comfortable with. They ordered some quick food when they got hungry, and just stayed inside. When it started to become late and Marco mentioned to head back to Hell, he went and got his phone, sending a quick message to Eustass he was leaving for two days, returning for the memorial, and would not be available on phone.

Marco had said a few in Hell had a cellphone of sorts, those who had task to do up on the earth, and he would ask them if they could get Ace one, which he would really like. A few seconds after sending it, just before he and Marco left, he got a message from Eustass, telling he had made a dinner reservation after it, which had him smile and tell Marco, who agreed. As he sent a thank you message to Eustass, for making the reservation, he looked at Marco.

"Eustass said he told you what happens… in 2 days. I would like if you would join… if you want to." He hoped Marco would join, that would be a great support.

Marco gave him a smile. "Of course I will join if you let me, yoi." He gave a nod. "I would really like if you joined." Marco gave him a nod, moving over and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "I'll come with you then, and I will leave if you want to." He shook his head. "I could really use the support…" Marco gave a nod, moving to hold onto his hand. "I understand, and I will be there if you want to." He gave a nod, glad Marco wanted to join. He sent a quick message to Eustass that Marco would join too, the other telling he expected that and had already reserved a seat for him, making him chuckle.

As that was done, they headed back to Hell, Ace a bit sad he needed to leave, but was sure he and Marco could take more trips like this, him maybe even able to stay here longer when the bond settled.

When they got to Hell, they relaxed a bit by walking around, Ace still really liking how the place looked. After a small bit, they headed back to Marco's room, Ace getting ready for bed, Marco telling he needed to leave for a few minutes to speak to the King, which was fine. As the man left, Ace went to bed and laid down to sleep. He felt relaxed here, which was good. And just before he completely fell asleep, barely being awake, he felt the bed dip and an arm being draped over him, making him feel more safe and comfortable, before completely falling asleep.

He was really glad Marco was so nice.

-x-

Marco had a smile as he walked to Pops' office, glad the day had gone as well. He was glad Ace had been able to think and figure a few things out, also connecting with his friend, Eustass, who really seemed like a good friend.

When he got to Pops' office, the man gave him a small update that everything had gone fine here, before asking how things had gone with him and Ace. Marco explained how he had met Eustass, the man also recognizing the name, seeming glad Ace had a good friend like that. Marco also told the bond had gotten some strain, making Ace tired, but that had gone well, the King understanding that. He did also tell they were going to take things slow, and to not tell the others anything yet, also that Ace would join for dinner tomorrow. Pops seemed really glad about that, glad Ace was giving them a second chance.

Before he left, he told that he and Ace would be gone for half- or maybe most of- in 2 days, telling it was the memorial for Ace's brothers. The King said that it was fine, and that he was glad Ace was opening up and wanting him to join as support, which he was glad by too. After speaking a bit more, he left back after a small goodbye to Pops.

When he got back to his room, he noticed Ace had already headed to bed, seeming to be asleep, making him give a small smile as he got himself ready and moving to lie down in the bed too, lying down close to Ace, moving an arm over Ace's body. He felt Ace shift a small bid, giving a breath, before stilling, glad Ace seemed okay with this as he wasn't completely asleep. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next day, Ace was still asleep, and Marco gave a quick kiss to Ace's head, before he stood up and prepared himself for the day. He didn't have much to do, but had a bit of things to check up on, and headed out to do that. When he had a break a couple hours later and went back to his room, Ace was awake and seemed to have found a book to read, sitting in bed. Ace seemed glad to see him, which made him feel happy. They spoke a bit, before Marco needed to go and check up on small things with a few others, and invited Ace with him, to not have him in the room all day, and to show more around in Hell. Ace seemed glad to be able to look more around.

As they were walking around and checking up on things, Ace seemed interested in how everything looked, seeming to like the trees, colours, rivers, and such. He would remember to take Ace on a proper tour of the place and show more of Hell, but they couldn't do that today. They met a few more people, none of which seemed to have issues with Ace, who mostly stayed silent and a bit behind while he spoke to others. When he was finished, they headed back to the house, Ace going to his room to relax a bit before dinner, which was soon. Ace still said he wanted to try and join, which was good.

When dinner time came, they headed to the dinner room, Ace seeming nervous.

He did try and tell it wasn't anything to be nervous about, telling he was sure everyone would behave, and they could leave at any time. Ace seemed reassured by that, and they went inside the dinning room, everyone already present. As they came into the room, everyone gave a welcome, all of the High Lords introducing themselves to Ace properly, even those he had met before, and the few he hadn't seen or met. As they sat down at the table, him sitting next to Ace, he felt Ace holding onto his hand under the table, seeming nervous.

But, as the dinner moved on, everyone chatting with each other, a few speaking to Ace, especially Thatch, Izou, and Haruta, Ace seemed to calm more down, the grasping hand slowly letting go as Ace seemed to genuinely enjoy himself, which was really good.

What was also good, was that the High Lords didn't try to force being nice, but were themselves, not trying to be close to Ace or speak to him, only if he responded, which he tried to in his best manner, not seeming too used being around so many. He was sure that was one of the reasons this went as well as it did and would be sure to tell Thatch he was glad he did this and Ace really enjoyed himself.

He was glad things seemed to go well for now, and hoped they would continue to do so.

-x-

Thatch gave a smile, glad the dinner went well. Well, it could have gone a lot better, but he felt it was something. Ace had joined and had seemed to enjoy himself.

Thatch looked over at Ace. "So, you going to be eating with us tomorrow too? We can have whatever you like." Ace gave a small fidget. "I don't know… I don't think I will be out much…" Thatch blinked. "Why?" Ace shook his head a bit, standing up. "... I don't want to speak about it…" Then, the kid left, looking down. As he left, Marco gave a sigh, making them look at him. "Tomorrow is not a good day for Ace, yoi. He might not eat here, and just let that be." Then Marco left too, making him blink. What was happening tomorrow? As he was about to ask the others if they knew, Pops spoke up.

"Ace had two brothers, but they died in a fire a year ago. Tomorrow is the anniversary. Marco and Ace are going to the grave for a memorial."

Thatch gave a nod. That made sense. Ace seemed to care for them a lot. It must have been really hard for him to lose his brothers. He couldn't imagine how that would be like, he really values his family, and couldn't imagine losing any of his brothers or sisters. A thought hit him and he looked at Pops.

"I know it might not be our place, but can we join? To give our condolences and support?"

He knew it might not be their place, as they hadn't been nice to Ace earlier, and they weren't close. But, he wanted to try and help Ace and show they were there and wanted to be nice. He would understand if he got a no. It wasn't their place to intrude on something they shouldn't be at or was welcomed. Pops seemed to think for a second, before he gave a somewhat nod. "We can go and at least give our condolences and some flowers, but we leave if Ace even hints at it." Thatch nodded. "Of course!" He was glad they were able to do this, and would be sure to tell the rest, seeing only Rakuyo, Namur, and Curiel left at the table, the rest having left too. They needed to see how many they could get and come. And they needed to find clothes.

They would show Ace they cared, and if he wanted them to leave, they would.

-x-

When Ace got back to his- Marco's- room, he went and relaxed in bed, already feeling nervous about tomorrow. They would leave from here tomorrow morning, the memorial at the grave starting early.

After a minute or so, the door opened and Marco came in, moving to sit down in the bed next to him, looking at him. "How are you, yoi?" He gave a nod. "I'm okay. I really liked the dinner. I'm just a bit… nervous for tomorrow." Marco moved a hand to his, shaking his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And it is normal to feel nervous, but I will be there, same with Eustass, yoi." That was true and that helped a lot. "Yeah." They stayed in Marco's room for the night, Marco leaving once for a small bit to fix a few things, before coming back. They soon headed to bed, Ace trying to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow, holding onto Marco's hand that was draped over him.

When morning came, they got ready and found some dark clothes, Ace feeling nervous and down as he didn't want to leave, not wanting to face this. He did ask Marco if they could drop by a couple places, wanting to see ff he could find what he was after, and Marco agreed to it, meaning they left now. As they went to the places, Ace thankfully finding what he needed, they headed towards the graveyard, trying to do the last part of preparing himself mentally for this. Marco had moved a hand to his, giving him some reassurance and comfort he needed.

As they waked more, Ace gave a small sniff, trying to keep his tears at bay for a bit longer. They weren't even at the graveyard yet and he already felt like crying. He felt Marco give him a squeeze with his hand, which was a great support, making him give a half-smile to the man. He was glad he wanted to join him, it meant a lot.

They were only a few feet away from the gate to the graveyard, and he was preparing himself to go through. He wanted to go, he just needed a bit of more time. After a few seconds and taking a deep breath, he gave a nod to Marco, and they headed inside the gate, him feeling as prepared as he could be for this. When they walked a bit and saw the grave, he noticed Eustass, Perona, Law, Zoro, Brook, and Mihawk there, Perona noticing them first and coming over and giving him a hug, giving him her condolences, and telling she was glad he was fine. Ace gave a nod, hugging back. He was glad they were here.

Eustass gave him a hug himself, before staying close to him, on the other side of Marco, hand on his shoulder. Law, Zoro, and Brook gave him a handshake and their condolences, Mihawk going by the courtesy nod. He was like that, and that did mean a lot for him. He noticed all of them had a flower or two, and they walked together to the grave. The others moved and placed down their flowers first, a few giving a few words on how they missed them. Luffy and Sabo had been friends to many, especially Luffy.

Ace wanted to wait a bit more before placed his flowers down, wanting to that in more private. He had a red and yellow Sunflower for Luffy- he always liked those the best. And, a Sapphire Blue Dahlia for Sabo- he always loved those the best- and Ace had managed to get his hands on one. He also had a small vase for his flowers.

When Zoro was on his way to put down his flowers, he heard something to his left, and saw Officer Smoker there, coming towards them. The officer gave him a nod, before he went over to the grave, placing a rose down, before giving him his condolences, making him nod and saying a thank you. It meant a lot. There were a few flowers already at the grave, noticing a few of them from being from Hancock, Nami, and Chopper. He was sure more flowers would appear during the day, even a few paintings and pictures. He would see if he could come back in a day or two, and see what was here and clean up if anything had died or gone bad.

Smoker gave him a last nod, before he left, giving a goodbye. As the man left, Perona moved and hugged him again. "Stay positive, Ace. Things will get better." Ace gave a nod, hugging back, giving a thanks for coming. Mihawk gave him a pat on the back, before he gave his condolences, before leaving. Zoro, Brook, and Law left soon after, giving him their condolences again, before leaving. As they were gone, Eustass gave him a small squeeze on his shoulder, making him take a deep breath, before walking over to the grave, crouching down.

When he was crouched down, he put the small vase down, and placing the sunflower in it. "I hope you are happy where you are at, Lu. I really miss you here, everyone does. I miss your sweet eyes and big smile, lighting up my day. All of your friends are doing fine, too."

He took a shuddering breath, feeling a few tears falling down his cheeks, placing the Blue Dahlia down in the vase too.

"Hey Sabo. It's lonely without you here, and it's hard without you. I know I promised to finish school, but I just couldn't, and I'm sorry. I promise I will try to do something. Everyone else is doing fine, though. I know you always care, same with Lu. Everyone misses the both of you, especially me."

He stayed crouched for a few more seconds, moving a hand to wipe a bit at his cheeks, giving a small sob. He really misses them, and this say always got to him, remembering what had happened. He knew they were good in heaven, but still. This was still hard for him, emotional.

When he stood up, he took the two steps back to the two there, instantly hugging around Marco, moving his head to his neck, crying and not managing to keep a sob inside. He felt Marco hug back, one hand moving to his head and stroking, comforting him. He felt Eustass having a hand on his shoulder, giving him his comfort too.

As he was trying to gather himself, he heard some movement to his left, and turned to look, being shocked at who he saw. The king- Whitebeard, Thatch, Haruta, Izou, Namur, Rakuyo, and Fossa, was there, all having on dark clothes, Whitebeard, Thatch, and Izou holding a few flowers, him recognizing them as flowers from Hell. When they came closer, the three who had the flowers, went and placed them on the grave, not speaking.

That was a really nice motion of them, and he didn't know them well, but it was nice. He had seen them really trying to be nice, and this was something they didn't need to do, but they did. And, he was sure Luffy and Sabo would have loved those flowers from Hell. Ace took a breath and moved to dry a few tears away, looking at those who came. "Thank you," He managed to say, although it sounded a bit raw from him crying. Whitebeard shook his head. "It's nothing. We wanted to give our condolences and support." Thatch gave a nod too. "Yeah. And we want to say, and show, we are here too." He gave a nod, moving his head to Marco's shoulder again, giving a sniff. That was nice of them.

After a few minutes, he felt better and moved away from Marco, wiping his eyes. Eustass still had his hand on his back, which was nice. Eustass was a good friend.

As he was more gathered, Eustass spoke, looking at the newcomers. "So, who are you?" Whitebeard gave a smile. "I'm Marco's father, Whitebeard-" Before the man could continue, tell who the rest was, Eustass gave a frown. "That means the rest are Marco's brothers, meaning they weren't the nicest ones to Ace." The frown became a dangerous grin, hand moving inside his jacket, taking the wrench out and holding it towards the High Lords. "If you even look at Ace funny, _you will regret it."_ Ace looked at Eustass. "You took your _wrench_ with you?" Eustass looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah. Of course. Never know when one needs it."

Ace couldn't help it, and laughed a bit, making Eustass laugh too. The kid was like this and he usually managed to lighten the mood. Ace liked him. It didn't seem like Whitebeard minded the threat, which was a real one, as he knew Eustass and he would do it for him. He was a really good friend.

When they calmed down, Ace shook his head a bit as he looked at Eustass. "I didn't know you still brought your wrench everywhere." Eustass gave a small shrug. "As I've said, never know when you need it. I've used it often in weird situations." That was true. Eustass has used it often. Eustass looked at him, a soft look at his face. "Should we go and eat now? Or do you want more time here." Ace sent a look at the grave. He had said his things, and he had even seen them last week. He hoped to do that again sometime. This was still a form of closure to him. He needed to ask if they knew he did this, if they could hear it.

He shook his head a she looked at Eustass. "We can go. Thanks for coming too, Eustass." The redhead shook his head, moving a hand over Ace's shoulder. "Nah. What are friends for, right?" That had him give a small chuckle. He liked Eustass, he was the best friend he could have.

He gave a last look at the grave, before they left.

He walked between Eustass and Marco, Eustass having his arm over his shoulder, Marco holding his hand, Ace liking both as it helped him calm down. As they were out of the graveyard, Eustass looked at the group of demons a bit behind them. "Now, we appreciate you coming here, but now, leave. We have a dinner reservation and you're not invited." Ace looked at the other. " _Eustass,_ " The redhead gave a small shrug. "It's the truth." Ace shook his head. "But don't be so mean about it." Eustass gave another shrug, and before Ace could speak again, he heard the King speaking up. "It's fine. We just wanted to come and give our condolences. Hope you stay well, Ace." He gave a nod and small smile to the man, eyes still a bit teary. "Thank you for coming, really." The man, and the others, gave a nod, and they left, walking the other way as they headed towards the restaurant they would eat at.

The day had gone fine and Ace was glad Marco had joined him, also glad the other High Lords and king had come. It really meant a lot.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _This chapter got really long and I hope you enjoyed it. And I want to say that this story won't be a too-long one, meaning there are about 5 or so chapters left before it is completed, and I wanted to ask if anyone had any scenes or idea you want to happen in this, and if you do, leave it as a review, send a PM, or leave it on Discord (Link underneath and on my page)_

 _And if you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Also, if you're interested and have it and maybe want to share something or anything with me, come join my Discord server. It's called Azuruko's Fiction. It has a small channel for all my stories, and one main channel that's general. If I'm late with a chapter, I will tell there, and updates will be posted there. You can come with requests, questions, or just join for fun. Everyone is welcomed. (Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _)_


	12. Black Heart Chapter 12

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _Things are starting to look better for Ace, and hopefully, it will keep going that way_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Marco gave a small chuckle to something Eustass said, Ace doing the same, sitting at a table in a somewhat small restaurant. This was a more half-hidden one and not full of people, at least not now as it was still early.

He thought the memorial at the grave had gone fine, and even though Ace knew his brothers were fine, them being in heaven, he understood that it had still been hard for him. They weren't around, and they were dead. He would ask Pops to see if there was a possibility to order another meeting, knowing he needed the man to agree on it since it had something to do with heaven. They aren't on the best of terms to put it lightly. He was glad it had seemed to go fine earlier, even though Ace had broken down, but that was no surprise. It was his brothers after all, and they did seem to mean a lot to Ace.

But, the fact the others, Pops and the other High Lords, had shown up, was a huge shock.

He had a feeling Pops had told them about it, seeing as neither him nor Ace would be in Hell today, or most of today, and he knew Thatch wanted them, or mostly Ace, to join dinner, or other meals, to get to know him better. He did think it was a nice notion from them, to show up. But, Marco would have liked if he had gotten a heads up about it, so he could prepare Ace. The other mightnot have wanted them there, seeing as they had acted earlier. But, it had gone fine, Ace seeming to really appreciate them offering their support, which was good. He would say it was nice of them when he got back to Hell, but to not randomly show up like that, seeing as it was not for them; it was a private matter. Eustass seemed to think the same, even sending them away at the end, even threatening them- aside from Pops- since they hadn't been the nicest around Ace.

After a few more seconds, Ace stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." He gave a nod, Eustass too, and the kid left. Ace looked better, not as on edge or sad, but still a bit down. Not that he blamed the other; he was sure this was a hard day. As Ace was away from the table, Eustass looked at him. "Ace seems… happy around you. He looks better, not as depressed." He gave a nod. "I've tried my best to help him, yoi. He is a nice person." Eustass gave a nod, giving a small breath. "It's _really_ good to see. He was so… depressed, had us worried as we didn't know what to do. He was really lively before, before everything. And then, he suddenly disappeared. We thought he might have… done anything. I'm really glad he was just with you."

He gave a nod. He had seen some small signs of Ace being happy and having a big smile, more and more later, not looking as down or being as tired. He still looked depressed, but less and less. He had a feeling Ace had gotten really depressed after losing his brothers, locking himself away in his home. Eustass had no idea how true what he said was, afraid Ace might have done anything. Ace had a plan to kill himself if he didn't manage to call him, or if the request was denied. He was really glad he had accepted, as he really liked Ace.

"Not that I know him well, from before, yoi. But, he does seem to get more lively and happy. I hope he will get even better." Eustass nodded, giving him, for the first time, a smile. "He's really better than what he was. He smiles and looks to enjoy himself. You are really good to him, Marco." Marco gave a smile back to Eustass. "I hope I am doing things right, and you have helped him too. He was really glad to still have you as a friend. He told me that, yoi." The other gave a smile at that, seeming glad at those words.

It was only a couple of seconds after that that Ace came back, sitting back down and taking a sip of his drink. As Ace sat down, which was next to him, Eustass at the other side of the table, Marco moved a hand to Ace's leg, moving his thumb on his leg, glad Ace was fine, and to still give some comfort. Ace gave him a smile at that, seeming to relax a bit more. He guessed Ace was still tense about this day. Marco gave a smile back, and they turned back to the food they had left, Eustass giving a smile, him sure the other knew what was happening, and seeming glad on Ace's behalf. Marco really hoped he would be able to help Ace get better, and it was looking to get better, especially as the others was trying to be nice now and fix their mistakes.

They stayed at the restaurant for a couple of hours, before they moved out, heading back to Ace's home, Eustass joining them. When they got to the home, Ace looked at Eustass, smiling. "Thank you for coming today, and everything." Eustass gave a chuckle, shaking his head, giving Ace a hug. "It's nothing. I'm just glad you're fine. Are you staying here for a bit?" Ace gave a small smile to the other, letting go of their hug. "Not long. Marco and I still have a few things to do for a small bit, plans. I promise I will tell when I'm home." Eustass nodded, moving to jokingly hit Ace on the shoulder. "You better, or you will meet my wrench." Ace gave a chuckle, nodding. It was nice to see the two being as good friends. They gave each other a last hug and goodbye, before Eustass left.

When the redhead had left, Ace looked at him. "I know we need to go back to Hell, but… can we stay here for a bit? Just... relax for a bit?"

He gave a smile to the other. "Of course, yoi. We can be here for an hour or so, yoi. Why don't you go and find something to watch while i make some coffee?" Ace gave a nod and a smile, moving to the living room and couch, sitting down and starting to flip through the TV. As Ace did that, Marco moved to the kitchen, boiling some water and making two cups of coffee for himself and Ace, remembering how Ace took it. When he was finished, he walked to the couch, seeing the TV on a movie channel. "Here, Ac-." He cut off with a small chuckle at what he saw.

Ace had fallen asleep on the couch, half-lying on a pillow. He guessed Ace was tired, which wasn't a big surprise. Today had been a tough day.

He moved the two cups to the table, before moving to sit down, carefully moving the pillow Ace laid on away and moving the other's head to his lap, hand on his head and stroking, letting the other sleep. Ace did somewhat stir, but quickly fell asleep again, being tired. As he let Ace relax, he looked at the TV, the movie on being a sort of half-documentary or something, seeming to be about the second war, interesting and dramatic. He liked movies like this. As the movie went on, Ace didn't wake, or even stir, Marco having a hand in his hair, relaxing himself.

When the movie ended a bit over an hour later, Ace was still asleep, and he moved a bit in the couch, knowing they should get back to Hell. He moved and turned things off, closing the door, before he went to Ace again, a hand on his shoulder as they disappeared in flames, being sure to land them in his room, Ace in the bed to hopefully not wake the other. Ace stirred a bit, half-startled. "Wha-" He shook his head, moving a hand on his head. "It's fine, yoi. I just took us back to Hell; you can still sleep. I need to go to a meeting." Ace gave a nod, moving to lie down again, moving to have his head on the pillow. "Okay… Come back soon."

He gave a chuckle as he nodded, moving the covers over the other, giving a kiss to his head, before he left to speak to Pops.

When he got to the others office, the man seemed to be waiting for him. "Son, how did things go?" He gave a nod. "It went fine, yoi. Ace is asleep now, tired from the day." The man gave a nod, having an understanding look. "That's no surprise. Today would be a hard day for him." The man gave him a look. "I hope we didn't step out of line when we showed up. Thatch really wanted to give his support, and the others joined." He gave a small sigh. "Ace really appreciate it, yoi. But that was by luck. I would have liked to have a heads u about it, so I could have warned Ace, prepared him." Pops gave a nod. "I realised that when we got there. I apologize for that." Marco shook his head. "It's fine, yoi. It went good, Ace really did appreciate it, but for the future." Pops gave a nod. "I will. How is Ace after everything?"

He gave a small sigh. "Okay, mostly. I think things are half-catching up with him, but he's doing okay."

He had, the last days, been more and more around Ace, after finding out both of them felt something, and he had noticed Ace was often relaxing, seeming tired. He now started to think Ace was tired from more than the bond, knowing he had been down being out a lot was most likely taking a small toll. Ace was doing okay and seemed to do more and more okay each day, which was really good. Pops gave a nod. "He seems to be doing good, at least from what I can see. And the others are trying." He nodded. "I know, yoi. And Ace likes it. He's just a bit whelmed." Pops nodded, seeming to understand that. He shared a few more words with the other, before they gave a goodbye and he left back to his room, where Ace was still asleep.

He gave a small chuckle, moving to lie down in the bed too, not seeing a reason not to relax, having the time and the day off anyway. He rarely got a chance to relax, and he would enjoy this, especially as he could relax with Ace. As he was lying down in bed and had made him somewhat comfortable, lying a bit close to Ace, the other shifted, turning around and moving closer, head lying against his chest. " _Thank you for being there today…_ " Mumbled Ace, half-awake. Marco gave a smile, moving to hold around Ace, giving him a kiss on the head. "It was nothing, yoi." Ace gave a small mumble again, him not sure what the other said, before Ace seemed to fall asleep again.

He gave a small chuckle, glad Ace was relaxing, and able to relax himself. He had a feeling things would go better now, at least hoping.

-x-

Marco looked at Ace, who was ready to head out. "You really sure you're okay with this, yoi? You don't need to go." After their return yesterday, they had stayed in his room all day, but Ace had wanted to jon everyone from breakfast, and while there, Thatch had said he wanted to go out for a trip to the human world. He had asked if Ace could go with him, if he wanted to, and Ace had said yes, and the two would now go out, Marco having told Thatch to be back before the end meeting of the day, which still gave them many hours out. He did trust Thatch, but still was worried, feeling this was a bit too fast.

Ace gave a nod. "Yeah, I'm okay with this. And, if anything should happen, I can still call on you, right? Thatch have really been trying to be nice, I think he deserves it, a chance. And maybe being away from here will help?"

Marco gave a small sigh as he nodded. Ace was really kind-hearted, and he did think Thatch deserves a chance. But, he still felt it was a bit fast. "You can call me at any moment, yoi. I will show up." Ace gave a nod and a smile. "See? It will go fine then. I'm sure of it." He gave a nod, glad Ace was this willing to give the others a chance. "Also, Thatch haven't been up in the human world in long, centuries, so he will be a bit distracted, yoi." Ace gave a small chuckle. "I will be sure to watch over him." He gave a small chuckle. Thatch would need someone to watch over him. He moved and gave Ace a kiss, Ace kissing back, just a small one. When they parted, he gave a smile to Ace. "I'll see you later, yoi." Ace gave a nod. "We will."

When Ace got to the door and opened it, Thatch was out in the hall, waiting for Ace. The man gave a smile to him, saying a goodbye, before leaving with Ace.

Marco really hoped this would go well.

-x-

Thatch gave a small laugh, glad that Ace had agreed to do this, to join him on a day out in the human world. He really wanted to bond more with the kid, and he and the others had managed to do it a small bit the last days, but this was big. He knew the kid was worried, to go out with him, but he hoped the kid would have fun too. He would have fun, it had been ages since he had been in the human world.

It was nice to be here again, a lot having changed, basically everything. And Ace was a huge help, explaining and telling what he knew, but still had a few thing she didn't know the answer too, but it was still fine. It was a lot to look at and take in, and he would be sire to tell everyone how much things had changed. It was amazing!

They had been to something called a cinema or something, which had sounded boring at the start. Like, moving pictures sounded the most boring thing ever, and to pay so much for it. But, it had been really amazing, exactly what they saw, a hero movie or something, funny. Ace had seemed to enjoy himself too, the two of them talking a bit but mostly about the human world, Thatch no idea how to apologize right, but felt this helped. He was at least out with Ace, and he did seem to enjoy himself.

Thatch gave a laugh, knowing they should maybe go and eat something now, it was getting late, the sun having set while they were inside the building and looking at the movie thing. That was nice, and he needed to plead to Pops to get a television thing in their home, Ace telling him that was a thing to watch movie things at home. It sounded amazing to be able to watch what they wanted, when they wanted on a small screen, or just keep more up with the human world.

He saw a restaurant a bit away, over a small street or something. All this pavement stuff was complicated, but it did seem to make walking easier and show more where to walk. Ace had also said to walk on the walkover things, with the white markings, and he saw that so he headed over there. "Come on, Ace! Let's go eat!" He made a motion with his hands happily. As he started walking over the street, trying to figure out what kind of restaurant the place was, what kind of food they had, he heard a bit of yelling to his left, deciding to just ignore it. The humans had gotten more loud over the last centuries.

"Thatch! Look out!"

That was Ace. He was on his way to turn around, to see what Ace wanted, what to watch out for. As he turned, he heard a loud sound, hearing something screeching, seeing a pair of bright lights, making him freeze as he didn't know what this was.

He heard more of the loud sound, before he felt something- someone, push him, before it all went black, barely hearing more loud sounds and people screaming.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _Things are happening as things are going good, but also not too good, and what happens to Ace and Thatch will be told in the next chapter_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is "at"_ _Azuruko_ _(Link also at my profile) You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_


	13. Black Heart Chapter 13

_Hello everyone, here is the next chapter_

 _I know it's late and I really apologize for that, especially since it ended on a cliffhanger last time_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

When Thatch came to, the

* * *

re were a group of people hovering over him, a few touching him. What had happened? He noticed blinking lights in the distance, trying to sit up, not sure why he was lying down, or why his body, especially chest, hurt. As he tried to sit up, a hand moved to his chest, pushing him down. "No, sir. Please stay still 'til the ambulance comes." _Ambulance?_ Thatch blinked a bit, trying to get his head to work, having a bad headache, his head hurting bad. "Wha' happen'?" The person who pushed him down looked at him, looking like worry or something in the person's eyes.

"A truck came while you walked into the street. A kid pushed you out of the way. You do look fine, but jus-" Thatch sat up in haste. _ACE!_ He needed to find Ace- something had happened and Ace had pushed him, whatever a truck was, and it had maybe hurt Ace. As he sat up, completely ignoring the person trying to keep him down, he saw a gigantic thing, looking like a big car, but more modern. Was that a truck? He hoped not, it looked like it could do damage. The human world had changed a lot the last centuries. As he turned his head more, he saw a bunch of people in a circle not too far away, another thing that had blinking lights on it coming towards them, looking like a smaller thing than the other big thing. Was that a truck too? As he looked more, he saw a thing- someone- lying on the ground where the humans stood in circle, the humans looking shocked and worri- ACE! It had to be Ace!

Thatch stood up, ignoring everyone and everything, heading over to the group, pushing the humans away, even though many tried to stop him, which made him just snap "He's my friend!" He needed to grab Ace and get away from here, seeing more and more people coming towards them, seeing the thing with blinking lights stopping and more people, in black and reflective yellow suits, coming out. Damn, they were someone. He needed to get away, he needed to get to Ace, which was hard. The ones in the black and yellow suits were just led to Ace, while he needed to fight through the humans. When he came to the middle, at least seeing Ace, he froze.

Ace was lying unconscious on the ground. The ones in suits looking at the kid and tearing his shirt open, seeming to look him over, looking to know what they were doing.

What was happening. What had happened? He needed to get to Ace, but when he tried to approach Ace and get the ones in suits away, one moved to stop him. As Thatch was on his way to tell he needed to get to Ace, he could hopefully do anything then, he saw the kid's chest as the shirt was cut.

Blood was pooling from his back, body bruised, seeing blood coming from his mouth.

Ace was hurt? How?

More people yelled around him, Thatch not sure what to do. He couldn't get away this many. He was just a high lord, he didn't have much power. As things got more confusing, more hectic and he had no idea what to do, he did what seemed like the best idea.

He closed his eyes and called for his father, telling he _really_ needed help, something had happened to Ace, and he didn't know what to do, giving an image of what was happening.

He knew it might take a minute or so for the man to come here, knowing there was a meeting, Thatch hoping it would go fast. He didn't know what to do. But as his mind finished that sentence, everyone around him froze, seeming like a still picture, before a burst of fire happened a bit to his left, Pops appearing there.

Thatch felt really relieved seeing the man there, knowing he could handle this. "Pops," He said relieved. The man looked around, seeing Ace and heading over there. "What happened?" He said as he moved towards Ace. Thatch shook his head. "I-I don't know. A person mentioned a truck, or something, and I don't remember anything, just bright lights." The man gave a nod, moving to Ace and looking him over, a hand out and hovering over him. The man looked shocked, before he moved to lift Ace, Ace limp and not moving. Thatch looked at his father worriedly. "W-what's wrong with him?" Pops shook his head. "Not now, son. We need to get him back, now." He gave a nod, Pops moving his hand and making everyone fall over, most likely erasing their memories too.

Then they disappeared in a burst of fire.

As they appeared in Hell, Pops quickly placed Ace in a bed, seeing they were in Pops' room, the man turning and yelling for a gremlin to get Curiel, also one to get Marco. Thatch knew this was bad, he just didn't know what to do or what had happened. He could already see the bed starting to become red, Ace bleeding a lot. A few seconds later, Marco came through the door, looking worried and heading to Ace's from on the bed, looking at Pops. "What happened, yoi?" Pops gave a small sigh. "I don't know. Thatch's not sure either." Marco sent a look at him, and he shook his head a bit. "I-I don't know. I just remember a loud sound, Ace yelling something, and being pushed. Someone mentioned a truck I think."

Marco looked shocked. "He was hit by _a truck?_ " Thatch didn't know what to do. "I- I don't know, I think so. ...Is it bad…?" Marco moved to Ace's side moving a bit of hair away from his head, seeing the bruised body and bloody body and face, blood coming from his mouth still. "It is, yoi. A truck is a gigantic car, like a gigantic rock, driving fast. Imagine a rock being thrown, hard, and hitting Ace. A human usually doesn't live." Thatch felt horrible now. He didn't know that. Marco looked at him. "Were you hit too?" Oh no, Marco shouldn't be worried about him. But, he needed to tell. "I… Ace pushed me out of the way, he took the main hit I think. I don't remember much." Marco gave a nod, looking back at Ace, worried.

Curiel then came inside the room, instantly going over to Ace and looking him over, asking what had happened. Marco explained, knowing more of the human world, the one being most up there. When he was finished, Curiel gave a small sigh, looking at them. "It's bad. His body is failing, dying. His human side can't handle this. When it dies, Ace will die. His demon side is too weak; he's only a cambion. He needs his human side to live."

Ace was dying. Thatch have made Ace dying, he had killed Ace, just barely alive now, but would die.

"I-I'm sorry." Thatch didn't mean for this to happen. Marco looked shocked, looked to not able to handle this, trying to figure something out. Before any of the could speak, Pops spoke. "Curiel, Thatch, please leave us for a bit." Thatch wanted to argue, to say no. He wanted to be here and try to help. But Pops' look had him leave, same with Curiel. He looked at Curiel in shock and horror, the man looking somber. Ace was dying.

-x-

Whitebeard gave a sigh, looking at Marco, who didn't seem to know where to place himself or what to do.

He knew something was really wrong when Thatch called for him, worse when he saw the image, the reason he left at once, knowing it was bad. Ace looked bad, and he had felt him dying when he had his hand over him. They got away and Curiel just confirmed his thoughts. Ace was dying, his human side not able to handle this. But, there was something the man could do. He looked at Marco. "There is a thing you can do, Marco. He's not just a half-demon. He's your spouse, at least half of him."

Marco seemed to get what he hinted at. "I can't do that, yoi. Ace wouldn't want it." He shook his head. "I am sure he would rather be alive as that, than dead in Hell. You would too." Marco took a deep breath, before he gave a nod. "I don't know if I can... " He shook his head. "Go and take his soul, the rest of it out, and kill him, saying the words." Marco knew how this worked. His mind knew, even though he didn't want to admit it. Marco gave a stiff nod, walking over to the bed, sitting at the side of it and leaning over Ace, moving a hand over Ace's chest, reaping Ace's soul, keeping it in his hand, the soul black. As it was removed, Marco moved his hand to his mouth, biting into his thumb, making it bleed his black blood, a drop dripping on Ace's body, going into his body and killing him, making him stop breathing and heart stop beating. Demon blood was poisonous, deadly, to a human. Marco then moved his hand to Ace's mouth, making a drop of blood fall in his mouth, saying the chant.

"Ego auferat quod humana anima mea ad constituam te plena coniugi, in requiem Domini mei immortalem vitam, et per latus meum: sanguinem meae occidere tu magnificas et concordiam offerentis sanguinem."

As the chant was said and drop of blood landed in his mouth, Ace's body was still for a few seconds, before his body lurched, his eyes opening and going red, nails growing, hair growing and becoming obsidian black, skin becoming grey, red tint here and there, a tail forming behind him, a bit of markings on his now-grey skin, silver ones, especially on his chest, ears growing more out and half-pointed, a few teeth growing and sharpening.

Ace was a complete demon now, even being a grey one, showing his status.

Marco was a little less bright red than most, a grey hue, showing he was higher than the rest, having gotten from being a normal demon to the prince, his appearance still changing, even having a bit of silver markings. But Ace was completely grey, instantly becoming the spouse to the prince.

Ace then fell back on the bed, unconscious, but alive. Marco gave a sigh. "How will I explain this to him, yoi?" Whitebeard shook his head, moving a hand to his back. "You tell the truth. You also need to tell the rest, he's a demon and his status shows. They need to know." Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to his face, looking not too sure about this. He shook his head, using his hand to give a pat on Marco's back. "It will go fine. Ace trusts you, and likes you a lot. He will understand. And I can help with the rest. But we won't tell yet. Come by my office when he's awake and you have explained, and I can help explain the rest." Marco gave a nod, looking at him. "Thank you, Pops." He shook his head. "It's nothing, son. I know he will understand, just be shocked."

Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to hold onto Ace's, and the captain left for his office, telling the two still outside the door to go on with their day, that things would be fine, and not to tell anyone what had happened. They did ask that had happened, but he didn't answer, sending them off and heading to his office. He could already feel Ace in the bond he has with his children, starting to from since he was now the spouse to Marco, the bond complete.

He hoped everything would turn out fine. They just needed to wait now.

-x-

Ace felt himself waking up, not sure why things felt foggy, but things did. He felt he should have a headache, but didn't. Hadn't there been an accident?

Ace felt himself open his eyes as he remembers Thatch just walking out into the road, not caring about the light being red, a truck coming.

When he was up, he was shocked when he saw he was in a room, looking close to Marco's rom, but not Marco's. Things was much lighter than it has been. Which room was he in? "Ace?" He looked to his side, seeing Marco there, the other looking worried. "Marco? Where are we? Where's Thatch?" Marco shook his head. "He's fine. How do you feel, yoi?" Ace shook his head a bit, not sure. He felt off. He was about to move his hand to his head, when he froze when he saw it.

His hand was grey, completely ashen.

"W-what?" He managed to get out, looking at his other hand, shocked when it was the same. Why were his hands grey?! He was about to feel his head, to see if he was okay, when Marco moved a hand to his hands, moving them down and making him look at Marco, who had a calm look. "Calm down. I will explain, yoi. Do you remember what happened?" Ace gave a small nod, trying to speak and needing a second. "I- t- there was a truck. Thatch just walked into the road. I think I managed to get him out of the way. Why are my hands grey?" Marco gave a nod, moving his hand comfortingly on his. "You did. You got him out of the way, but it hit you harder than it would have." Marco gave a sigh.

"You were close to dying, you would have died, yoi. I couldn't let that happen."

What did that mean? If he was close to dying, it meant he wasn't dead. He didn't feel dead, he felt fine. But, his skin was grey now, did that happen since he almo-. He felt his eyes widen as he understood. "I- I'm a demon?"

Marco gave a nod. "Yes, yoi. You are. I fully made you my spouse, meaning I also made you a full demon. It was the only way to keep you alive."

Ace didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think. He was a demon? He had been dying and made a demon? Why did this happen to him? He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think what he should do. He couldn't think. "Ace, calm down. Take a breath" He nodded, now feeling he was panicking. He was a demon. Marco had turned him into a demon to keep him alive. He looked down at his hands, Marco's still over his. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Why… Why are my hands grey? Yours red." He noticed it now, Marco's was more red. What if he wasn't truly a demon? What if he couldn't be with Marco now?

Marco gave a breath. "Because I made you into my spouse, yoi. Color represent status. None of us are red like the others, greyer, especially Pops and me. I made you directly to my spouse, that's why. We have changed color, growing greyer since we aren't normal demons."

Ace blinked, looking at Marco. "One can see I am your… spouse?" Marco gave a nod. "Yes. It was the only way, since half of you was already bonded to me." Right. He was already bonded, but that was only a bit. Now he was fully bonded. "W-will the others… know?" Marco nodded. "They will, yoi. I know this is a lot, and I know you don't want to tell. We don't need to tell right away, but need to. Pops will help." Ace gave a nod, trying to calm himself down. He was fine, he was just… he was just a demon now. He looked down at his hands again. "Why… why aren't I in my human from? This is just… too much. I don't know what to do or what I should do or what to say or-" "Hey," Started Marco, hand moving on his arm. "Calm down, it will be fine. You don't have a human from since this is so new. I will teach you how to change to your human from when you can, I promise, yoi."

Ace gave a nod. Okay, that was good. He was fine, he was okay. "When- when can I do that?" Marco gave a small sigh. "Maybe in a few days." Okay, that was good. He didn't know what to think about this. "How… how do I look?" It couldn't only be his hands that changed. Marco gave a nod. "You want to see, yoi? There is a mirror here. But, it's a lot to take in." Ace wanted to see. He nodded. Marco helped him stand up, Ace feeling no pain, but felt… taller? He was almost Marco's height, who was taller than him. He did remember Marco was taller in his demon from. Maybe he was taller too?

When he got to the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw.

He had longer hair, completely black, eyes red, skin completely grey with golden-like markings on his shoulder, him lifting his shirt to see it was on his chest too. His ears were longer, pointy, grey, looking like horns, feeling like it too. His nails were longer, not noticing it before, nails black. He really looked like a demon.

He noticed a burst of flame next to him, Marco coming into the view of the mirror in his demon from, being a mix between red and grey he now noticed, having the same markings on his chest, eyes red, now being taller than him again. "What do you think, yoi?" Ace had no idea what to do. "I- I don't- I don't know. I'm a demon. How should I react?" Marco shook his head. "I don't know. Do you feel okay? I didn't mean for this to happen, to force you into this."

Ace gave a nod, trying to get this all in. He felt shocked still. Was he in shock? He didn't know. "I know. It's just a lot." Marco gave a nod, moving a hand to hold onto his. "I know, yoi. This is a lot. But we need to handle it. Pops can help explain, help both of us figure this out. If you feel up to speaking to him. No one will see us. He knows about this." Okay. He knew the king was good at explaining things, he was nice, maybe he could help. He didn't know what to do. "Y-yeah. I think I can do that." Marco gave a nod and moved his hand to his back, stroking. "We can leave if it gets too much. I get this is really shocking, a lot to take in, yoi." He was really glad Marco was as nice and understanding, letting him take this in his pace.

He had no idea how to handle this, no idea what to do.

He was a demon now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know this is a bit short and late and I apologize. The holiday has just been hectic, and then school was hectic. The next will handle more of Ace now being a demon and everything_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _Translation: Ego auferat quod humana anima mea ad constituam te plena coniugi, in requiem Domini mei immortalem vitam, et per latus meum: sanguinem meae occidere tu magnificas et concordiam offerentis sanguinem._ = **I will take away the human soul to make you a full spouse, the rest of my immortal life, and by my side my blood killing you, and offering blood**

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _"at" Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_ _(links also at my profile)_


	14. Black Heart Chapter 14

_Hello everyone, here is another chapter_

 _I know this is really late, but I've just been a bit busy with everything_

 _I hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

Ace took a deep breath, looking at Marco, who stood next to him, both in front of The Devil's door. Ace had no idea what to think or do, on how to handle what Marco just told him. He was a demon, a real full demon, skin grey and everything. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be a demon, not like this. The others already didn't like him too much, and this would probably make it much worse. He thought things were going well between him and a few of them, but this might change all that. How could he handle this? How would he explain this? What could he tell his friends? How should he tell Eustass? Should he tell? Maybe he shou- "ce? Ace?" Ace look at Marco, seeing the other looking at him. "Ready? Pops knows we're coming, and he will explain more, too." Ace nodded, taking a deep breath again.

"Y-yeah. I'm ready… or as ready as I can be." Marco nodded, knocking on the door before going inside, seeing the man inside sitting and reading something, giving a kind look when he saw them.

"Ace, glad to see you up. How do you feel?" Ace gave a slow nod, walking in and sitting down in a chair at the others side of the desk Whitebeard sat at. "O-okay. I think. I don't know." The man nodded. "That's understandable. This will be a lot. And, I'm sorry it came to this, but Marco couldn't lose you. Not like that." Ace nodded. "... I know. I'm glad I can still be with him, I just didn't expect to be a… demon." The man nodded, giving a small smile. "It's good you think that. My son is quite fond of you. And, I must say, you look quite stunning." Ace managed a small nod, not sure what to think. He didn't know what he looked like to a demon, if he looked good or not. His skin was grey and pale with markings; was that good? He didn't know.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, Marco giving some reassurance. "This is a lot for all of us, yoi. We don't know what the best course of action is right now." Ace agreed on that. Marco was good at speaking. The man nodded, looking at them. "I understand this is hard. And, the others might feel something has changed, seeing as Ace is your spouse, but they won't know what. They still need to be told, but we do not need to rush into it." The man gave a small breath. "But, I do think Curiel should check on you, Ace. To be sure your body has settled to this, to be sure everything is fine." Ace swallowed a bit as he nodded, not wanting the other to find out yet, but understanding it. "He won't tell the others, yoi," supplied Marco, making him a bit calmer. He was scared the other would find out and tell everyone.

Ace wasn't sure what to do or think right now, but hewas sure Marco and Whitebeard knew what he should do.

-x-

"Something's different." Curiel looked at Haruta, the one who spoke, him nodding his head. He agreed to it, feeling something changing a bit ago, that something in Hell changed, but he didn't know what. He had a small idea on what it was, but he hoped he was wrong.

It might be a mourning feeling, Ace maybe dying, making the prince mourn his death. They would feel that.

A look at Thatch had him understand the other thought the same, understanding it was bad what had happened to Ace, and that it might have killed him. Thatch would feel devastated if he was the reason Ace died. He could only imagine how Marco would feel if Ace died. He knew the prince really cared for the other, seeing that after they found out the truth as to why Ace was here. They needed to wait and see what had happened, knowing Marco or Pops would update them, hoping it would be good news. He didn't want to think what would happen if Ace had died, but knew that might be the reality. It had been a small while already,, he knew this might be bad.

"Lord Curiel," Curiel looked to the door, seeing a gremlin there. "The king and prince want your presence in the King's room."

That didn't sit well, knowing they mostly wanted him to confirm things, maybe to see if there actually was any hope for Ace. Curiel really hoped Ace was fine somehow. He sent a look at Thatch before he left, seeing the man being worried about this, and he would be sure to keep the other updated, to keep everyone updated, seeing the looks being sent at him, everyone knowing something had happened, most likely something bad. He followed the gremlin to Pops' room, not sure what he would walk into when he got there, hoping for the best.

When he got to the door to Pops' room, the gremlin left, him knocking on the door and seeing Pops opening after a few seconds. "Son," Started the man, "Before you come in, I must ask you to not tell the others about this, to wait until we are ready." Curiel gave a nod, understanding that, hoping that 'we' included Ace, that maybe Ace was only hurt and had lost a limb or something. "I promise, Pops." The man nodded, before letting him in. Curiel braced himself for everything when he walked in, looking around to see if he found Ace.

He felt himself freeze when he saw the table, seeing Marco sitting at it in his demon form- which wasn't unusual in itself- but next to him sat another demon, a completely grey demon with golden markings, half-long hair, and red eyes that turned to look at him.

It was no mistaking that look in the eyes and shape of the head.

It was Ace.

Ace was a demon. A demon bonded to the prince of Hell. Ace was bonded to the prince of Hell as a mate. **(** That was why things felt different now; they had a new leader, their leader had a mate; a spouse. Curiel had no idea how to act.

He used a second to take this in, before he managed to move to Ace and Marco, trying to figure out what to say. "How did you bond him so fast?" He asked as he looked for any strain, knowing Ace was close to dying earlier and his body wouldn't handle being made a new bond like this. he heard Marco giving a sigh, Ace looking nervous as he looked at his hand and felt for any signs his body was not handling this. "I didn't do it fast, yoi," Started Marco, making him look at the prince.

"I bonded him as my spouse the first day, but only half of him. I completed the bond now, to keep him alive. I'm worried if his body is still affected by the accident."

Curiel nodded, asking to look at Ace's arms and torso, knowing those places were where he was injured. This was shocking, now realising why Pops also had let Ace in so fast, most likely knowing this from day one, that Marco had made Ace his spouse, but only half of him, the reason they didn't feel it then. But, now that he was fully bonded, they felt the change as Ace was a full demon now.

After a few minutes, having checked Ace's vitals and body, looking at his eyes and throat too- he only saw small panic and nervousness- he found nothing wrong. "He's fine. Nothing wrong, just shocked, most likely by all of this I imagine." Ace gave a nod at that, seeming to be really shocked and not sure how to react himself. Based on the look both Marco and Ace had, neither seemed to mind that they were bonded, Ace seeming glad to be around Marco, especially when the prince moved a hand to his leg as reassurance. It was clear the two cared for each other. He was glad to see that, glad to see Ace fine, just shocked he became a demon this fast. He knew that wasn't a plan. But, they were bonded together, and they knew that and had known from day one.

Why Marco had been as mad when they acted unfavorable towards Ace- which was wrong either way- made more sense. They had messed with someone he really cared for and no one had seemed to notice it. They all knew the prince had been more happy and calm before arriving and even after, meaning it must have had to be because of Ace. He was glad Marco had been mad at them and made them realise they were wrong, really wrong. Ace was a really kind kid, who apparently had won the prince over somehow. He needed to ask about that story some time.

Right now, he was really glad Ace was fine, that he wasn't dead. This was much better than he had hoped for.

-x-

Marco gave a small breath as Curiel spoke. "He's fine. Nothing wrong, just shocked, most likely by all of this I imagine." That was perfect, him really glad to know Ace was fine. The fact that he was shocked was expected.

He moved a hand to his leg as Curiel seemed to look a bit more on Ace all over, the doctor seeming more to take this in right now. He knew it must be a shock to the doctor to suddenly see Ace like this, finding out Ace was his spouse like this. He gave a small sigh after a couple minutes, looking at Curiel. "You can't tell the others, yoi. Not yet, aswe need to take this in ourselves, especially Ace." Curiel nodded, standing up. "I won't, I promise. I won't say I'm not shocked- it actually explains a lot- but I didn't expect this to have happened like this or so suddenly." Marco nodded, agreeing on that. He knew this would be a shock to everyone.

Before he could speak, Curiel continued. "But, while I won't tell about this, the bond and the fact Ace is a demon now- which we also feel mind you, but we were just not sure where to place it- I would like to say that Ace is fine. Everyone is worried."

Marco saw Ace blink as he looked at him, seeming shocked about that. Marco nodded. "You can. But, just that. If they wonder about more, tell them to wait until we tell, yoi." Curiel nodded, giving a goodbye to them as he left, Ace still seeming shocked.

When Curiel was gone, Ace looked at him again, eyes shocked. "They… They can feel it? They can feel this?" Marco nodded, moving his hand on Ace's leg reassuringly. "Yeah. They don't know what kind of feeling, but they can feel something changed, they can feel another prince was made." Ace blinked at that. "Wha- I- I'm a prince?" Marco nodded, giving a smile. "You're my spouse, and I'm the prince, making you a prince too."

Ace nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, seeming to try and calm down. "I am a prince, a prince of Hell." Ace opened his eyes and looked at him. "Can… I mean… Eustass…" Marco gave a reassuring look as he nodded. "You can still visit him, yoi. I did earlier, you know. I will teach you how to use your human fromby then." Ace seemed relieved by that, taking a few breaths and muttering "Okay. It's okay" To himself over and over, glad to be able to visit his friend again. Ace exhaled loudly before he looked at him. "I can't… I don't know right now… I just…" Marco moved a hand to his face, stroking his cheek. "I know, and I get it, yoi. I've explained now, Pops has explained a bit, and you're fine physically, which is all I'm happy about now. Let's go relax. Just to take this in, and we'll take more tomorrow, or when you feel like it."

Ace nodded, looking glad they would relax for now. Marco gave a quick kiss to Ace's cheek, making Ace look glad and Pops amused, before he stood up and helped Ace up, still not too used to this, before looking at Pops. "We'll speak to you later, Pops. Thanks for helping." The man smiled and gave a rumbling chuckle. "It's nothing, sons. Come find me when you need me. Go relax now, both of you." They would, both of them, him relieved Ace was fine. He was sure Ace was still in shock, and would be for a while, and they'll take the rest later.

The trip back went fine, themnot meeting anyone, before they relaxed in his room, Ace using some time to fall asleep, most likely shocked.

Marco felt bad he forced this upon Ace, but glad he was alive and still with him. He just hoped Ace thought the same, or would later. He would understand if Ace was mad too.

He was just glad Ace was fine.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed_

 _I know this chapter was really late and I apologize for that. Things got more hectic than I thought_

 _If you have the time, I greatly appreciate feedback_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures and such will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhbR_

 _Also, this story is closing in on finished, meaning I will start a new series in a chapter or two, so I'll open a poll on what the next story will be. You can vote in comments, on the poll on my site(where_ _a more descriptive version of the ideas will be) or on my Discord or Twitter_

 _-.-_

 _Ideas for next story:_

 _-Naruto and One Piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character)_

 _-Supernatural and One Piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character(no Dean and Sam(Sorry)))_

 _-Avatar (Legend of Korra) and One piece crossover (Whitebeard pirates main focus, Ace main character)_

 _-Descendants (Powerful beings with power passed down from others. No one knows much about them)_

 _-Mafia (Modern World)_

 _-Police/investigator (Future/Sort of Sci-fi World)_

 _I would love our vote on this_


	15. Black Heart Chapter 15

_Hello everyone, here is the next, and last, chapter_

 _I know this is late, and I apologize for that, but here is the wrap up_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Read and relax_

* * *

"How are you feeling? Ready for this, yoi?" Ace took a breath, looking at Marco. "I don't know, I think so… maybe. I mean, we can leave at any time… right?" Marco gave him a smile, still in his demon from, making it a bit hard to see. "Of course. If it becomes too much, just let me know and we'll leave." That was good, it's what Ace hoped for, that they could leave if he felt that he couldn't do this. But, again, they needed to tell the other high lords; they needed to know, especially if they had felt the change occur. He had already used 2 days taking this in, speaking with Marco and Whitebeard, which had helped a lot.

Marco moved a hand to his arm. "Okay, just wait a second and I can give them a warning, prepare them so that they don't overwhelm us with questions." That sounded good, making Ace nod. He wanted this to go as smoothly as it could, but he knew that it might not happen, seeing as they already didn't like him that much. Well, they had acted nicer in the last few weeks, but still. Ace didn't know if it was an act, or if they meant it. At first, he thought it was the former, but now, he wasn't so sure. This whole situation was confusing, and difficult to comprehend. Ace wished he could speak to Eustass; he's always been able to help him straighten out his thoughts, giving him some clarity on how to proceed. But… Ace couldn't tell him this… How would he react? Ace gave a sigh as he shook his head, he would have to think more on it later. He would speak to the other later. Hopefully by then he'll be able to use his human form. He would have to speak to him in his human form, otherwise Eustass would freak. With another small sigh, he looked at Marco, giving a nod, telling the other to go on ahead- Ace needed to face this.

Marco gave a nod and walked into the room, leaving the door slightly open so that Ace could hear what was being said. Many of the high lords were glad to see Marco, as he hadn't made an appearance since the change, as he wanted to stay with him. Ace guessed that the others were nervous that something bad had happened, Ace wasn't sure how they would react to this, as they thought he was doing something bad to Marco not long ago. But now, he was a dem- no, a prince. Ace took another breath, needing to focus on what was going on inside the room.

"Okay, okay," Started Marco, making them calm down, "I know you all have a lot of questions. Some of you may have sensed a change in the demon realm, yoi." "Is Ace okay?" Thatch asked. Why was that the first thing he asked? There were a lot of other things that should concern him rather than Ace. "He's fine. Ace is fine, yoi," continued Marco, making him hear a few breaths of relief. "But, something did happen. And, I know you all can feel it. But I must ask for you to remain calm, and not to overreact, everything is fine, yoi." Ace could hear a few asking what was happening, before the door was opened fully, revealing the rooms occupants. Many showing shock at him new appearance, except Curiel who was already aware.

Ace lifted his hand, giving a small unsure wave. "H-hi…" After a second, Thatch suddenly moved, walking up to Ace hurriedly, making Ace take a step back. Maybe, he was mad? Before Ace could think more of it, Thatch was suddenly hugging him. "Oh Lord, you're fine! I was so worried!" Ace blinked. What? Thatch then let go, checking him over. "You look amazing! How are you suddenly a demon! Wait, you're grey? Oh Lord! You're a prince?! How?!" Ace tried to answer, but found that he couldn't, unsure of what to say or where to even start.

Marco moved in then, making Thatch take a few steps back to the others, the prince giving a look to him- which he nodded to- before he looked at the others. "Ace died, yoi. His human form died. When he came here, he was already half-bonded to me. Three days ago, I completed that bond, yoi. Ace is now my mate." Ace saw all of the high lords blink, before Izou spoke first. " _That_ is how he became a cambion?! You bonded him?! Why didn't you tell us you found someone?! We have a new brother!" Ace blinked. Izou called him what? "W-what?" Izou went up to him and looked at him. "And you look amazing. I understand why Marco fell for you." Izou then blinked, before turning to Marco. "He _died?! How?!_ " Marco sighed. " It was an accident, a truck hit him, yoi. "

Izou turned back to him. "But, he seems fine." Ace felt very confused. "That's why I completed the bonding process, so that he wouldn't die, yoi." Izou blinked, before turning to Ace again. "You poor thing! It must have hurt! This process was rushed and must be hard to come to terms with. But, look at the bright side, now you can come see the beautiful Hell trees!" Ace had to smile, that did sound nice. He liked the flowers and leaves he was must be so much prettier on the trees themselves. Ace managed to just nod, not expecting their reaction at all. He expected shock and maybe anger, not relief and support. Marco stepped in again. "This was all rushed, so he is a bit overwhelmed, yoi." Izou looked back at him, hands moving to Ace's shoulder and giving him a hug. "Of course this is! You two should go relax, and we'll head out when you feel better, okay?" Ace could only nod again, not grasping this situation entirely yet. They were so nice. He could see the rest standing a bit behind and looking glad and relieved.

Marco moved a hand to his shoulder, making Ace turn around. "Want to head back to our room, yoi? We can come out when dinner is ready." That sounded like a good plan, making him nod. "Yeah, I would like that." He managed with a smile. Marco gave a smile back, and the other gave a goodbye to the rest of the high lords. Ace managing one as he gave a small wave. Everyone in the room gave a smile and goodbye too, some even a 'get well soon', making him feel warm inside. They wouldn't fake that, right? Why would they? They had tried to be nicer the last few weeks, and maybe they did mean it?

When they got back to their room, they sat down on the bed, Ace feeling Marco looking at him. "That went well, right, yoi?" Ace gave a slow nod. "Y-yeah. They were nice… I didn't expect that…" Ace really didn't. Marco gave a smile to him. "They really do feel bad for what they did, yoi. They want you well again and are trying to make up for their past actions." Ace saw that now, actually believing it.

It felt good, to have people around that cared. Maybe it wasn't so bad here.

-x-

Ace and Marco stayed inside their room for a while, and when Marco was fetched by a gremlin to deal with an issue, Ace said he would join Thatch in the kitchen, knowing that he would be there now. He needed to try and move forward; to stop shying away from the other high lords, including the other inhabitants of this realm. Marco had been trying to teach him how to turn back into his human from, but he hasn't had much success, at least not yet. He felt like he needed to get out of the room for a while, as he had taken refuge there since he had come here.

When he got to the kitchen, he was relieved to see that Thatch was there. During his walk there, a few gremlins had stopped to bow to him, which he wasn't sure how to handle. Ace gave a small knock on the door frame, making Thatch look at him. "Um, hi Thatch… Could I- do you need any help?" The man gave a smile to him. "Of course! I would love it if you joined me. I've missed you; it's much more fun with you here." That made him smile, glad that Thatch wanted him to join. He gave a small nod and walked in, going over to help cut some vegetables. As they started preparing the food, Ace noticed Thatch looking over at him after a minute. "So, I need to ask. Have you and Marco always been a thing? I mean, since you arrived here?" Ace gave a small nod. "Sorta… We both… liked each other, but we didn't become a real thing until after a week or so of being here… When we both talked about it." That was sort of how it had happened. He had always liked Marco, and Marco had too, at least from what he had said to him.

Thatch gave a smile. "I'm glad Marco finally found someone; he really deserves it. And it's easy to see that you've made him happy. I just wished I realised it at the start. I don't even know why we thought that you weren't a nice person and had bad intention…. I'm really sorry about that." Ace was glad to hear that he made Marco happy; Marco made him happy too. "It's fine. It's all in the past now." Ace wasn't one to hold grudges. Thatch gave a nod and a smile. Ace really liked hanging out with Thatch like this. He enjoyed helping and the small chatter between them.

After Ace had finished cutting the cucumbers, he moved on to the onions, but as he started to cut the second one, it occurred to him that his eyes weren't hurting. Moving a hand to his eyes, he also noticed that his eyes weren't watering. He has never been able to cut onions without crying, especially when he cut himself. "You okay? They're not bothering you? The fumes, I mean." Ace shook his head, looking at Thatch, who was still cutting tomatoes. "No, they're not. I'm just a little surprised by that…" Thatch gave a chuckle. "One of the perks of being a demon I guess. By the way, how's the training going? Have you had any luck changing back into your human form? I'm sure Marco with teach you how to transform back in no time." Ace gave a sigh- he was still having issues with that.

"Not so well… I still can't do it…" Thatch gave a hum. "I'm guessing you want to learn how to change back, just because you can or because it is more familiar to you?" Ace did, but didn't want to tell him the real reason, as it was private. But, before he could say that, Thatch continued. "I don't need to know why. But, focus on the reason behind your need to change form. That method has always work for me. I really want to be a part of the human world, that's my reason." Ace blinked. "Marco has never mentioned that…" Maybe Marco didn't want him to change back? Thatch snorted. "He's _Marco_. He's a prince! He's always had a human form! He needs one to perform all his duties, he never had to learn how to change." Ace blinked. "But, he hasn't always been a prince… right? That's why he isn't grey, like me, he's more red." Thatch chuckled. "I see he hasn't told you yet." He started as he dried his hands, throwing a cloth to him. "Here, dry your hands and I'll tell you the story on how Marco became the prince of Hell!" Ace did what he was told as he was wanting to hear this.

Thatch offered him a chair, and Ace sat down on it, Thatch leaning on the table. "Pops found Marco first, centuries, no, closing in on a millennia now. None of use were special in any way- just regular demons. At one point, Pops was an angel and he revealed himself to the previous devil who ruled over Hell and that devil took a liking to him, Pops working on both sides as he was a leader or something to a small group- you have to ask him the details, I don't know that. But then, centuries later, that devil double crossed Pops, as Pops had become privy to a great of information, courtesy of late nights and large quantities of alcohol. The devil had set up Pops, and made sure that all the evidence led straight to Pop, essentially handing him over to Akainu- or God- who is cold, ruthless, hot-tempered and violent. He was kind of an idiot. But, Pops won! After this incident, civil war broke out and when Akainu lost too many archangels, a truce was ratified, and Akainu was informed of the trickery and manipulation orchestrated by the devil. This lead to Akainu making Pops the new Devil! After that, everything just fell into place. Izou, Curiel, Rakuyp and Vista, all fell from heaven and joined Pops, who was happy that he wouldn't have to leave behind all the people he fought together with. Akainu didn't even car."

Ace blinked. He had never heard of this. Thatch smiled. "When Pops was chosen, same with Marco as the prince, they changed everything: the levels of Hell, the rules, the deals we make. They are all because of Pops and Marco! It became hectic for the two of them, of course, and that's where we, the High Lords, come in. Each of us were chosen from the best of each level, for our unique skill sets and knowledge, along with our spirit and personalities. Like Curiel, who is our doctor, of sorts. We all love it, and while it is still Hell, and awful, it's a much better place than it use to be, believe me!" Ace gave a nod. "I can imagine… I was surprised by how nice this place was, given that it's Hell." Thatch laughed. "I know! If you ask Izou, Curiel Rakuyo or Vista, they will tell you about how horrible heaven is!".

Thatch must have thought that hearing that would be reassuring considering that he was now a demon but it only made him worry. "Hey," Started Thatch, not sounding as excited or happy as he had, "Did I say anything wrong?" Ace swallowed. "Is… is all of Heaven horrible?" Thatch blinked. "Wha-" Then his eyes went big, as if realizing something. "Oh, no, no, no. Just for those who work there, you know. Archangels and such. Those who… eh… reside there, those who have died, they have it perfect. Just some limitation about where they can go, aside from that, life there is perfect for them." Ace gave a relieved breath. That was good. That did mean his brothers were happy. "Is, eh," Ace looked at Thatch, who seemed a bit unsure. "Are your brothers in heaven?" Ace gave a small nod. "Y-yeah. Whitebeard found that out…" Ace really didn't want to speak about this, he still missed them so much.

"Oh, hey," Started Thatch, "They are fine, believe me. It's only the ones working there who have it bad. The rest is great, believe me." Ace nodded, giving a smile to Thatch, understanding that he was making the other nervous by not responding. "I do, believe you I mean. I'm glad they're fine." Thatch gave a breath and a smile. "I can imagine. Hey, we should finish making dinner, if you still want to help, that is." Ace smiled. "I would love to." Ace liked to help Thatch, he was good company and always told him the truth.

As they restarted with the food preparations, Ace sent a look over at Thatch. "Erm, you mentioned that you got your human form since you wanted to get to know humans. But… what is your demon form?" Ace was curious, having a feeling not all demons were alike. Thatch gave a small laugh. "Of course, I haven't showed you. Want to see? I have heard mine can be a bit intimidating though." Ace nodded, wanting to see Thatch's demon form.

Thatch gave a nod, before he moved his shoulders bit, before he was engulfed in a burst of flames, after they dissipated, Thatch was in his demon form.

The man had grown taller, having 6 horns on his head, protruding outwards with the tips pointing up. He was more heavily built, with two pointy horns from his calves and shoulders. His fingers were much longer with sharp nails, like claws; his feet were larger, with three toes, like a bird's feet. Thatch was completely red, even his eyes, which were glowing, his mouth was a darker shade, looking like it was open in an angry scream. He could now see that Thatch's body was secreting a type of red liquid, which looked like blood, yet none fell on the ground. Maybe, it was to make him look more dangerous. Thatch did say many thought his demon form was intimidating.

"It looks nice," Said Ace, looking up at the other, who was now almost a head taller, even with Ace being in his demon form. After another burst of flames, Thatch was back to his human form. "Yeah, it's nice. I like it, but many don't. Too scary they say." Ace gave a small chuckle. "But, you're a demon, a High Lord. You should look intimidating, right?" Thatch chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you like it, really." Ace gave a smile as he went back to cutting vegetables, Thatch joining him with some lighter conversation.

Ace was starting to like Thatch more and more, having joined him to make food a few times. It was calming, and he missed it. He had always done it with his brothers, but he had stopped as it was boring had saddening to do it alone. So, he really enjoyed this. Marco had said he didn't need to do it, if the man asked, but Ace had explained that he liked to do it and had offered his help at times. The blond prince had been really understanding of that, suggesting that he tell Thatch that. Not in detail, but that he really enjoyed this and would like to join him more. Marco mentioned that the chef had been feeling guilty about keeping Ace in the kitchen and making him work. Ace hadn't gotten around to that, as he wasn't too sure how to. Maybe, he should just do it?

"Hey, Thatch," Started Ace, making Thatch give a hum. "I just… I really enjoy this, helping you make food. It's relaxing, and a break from the rest- not doing anything or just walking around." Thatch gave a smile as he looked at him. "That's nice. Makes me feel better about putting you to work. Many think it boring. And, you're good at it." Ace chuckled. "No, it's fine. It's calming, and I enjoy it. I often cooked before, but haven't in a while, until I came here." Though he never gave the exact reason, from the look Thatch had on his face for a second, Ace knew he understood when and why he had stopped. "It's fine. I really enjoy the company, much more with knowing that you enjoy this too." Ace smiled, nodding. It did feel good to tell him, having felt that he was in the way at times, or that he did things wrong, scared he wouldn't be allowed to do it again if he messed up. He felt better now, glad to hear Thatch enjoyed having him here. Thatch might have lied, but Ace had a feeling he hadn't.

They talk about some lighter topics whilst completing the rest of the food preparations. When it went into the oven, Ace gave his goodbye, as there was not much left for him to do. He relaxed a bit in his room, before he went to dinner, helping to set the table, Marco joining them and asking how Ace had been. It was nice, and Ace had enjoyed the day up until now.

The lunch went by fine, everyone being good company and calm. As they were finishing up, Izou mentioned she and a few others were heading out to an area with Hell trees that had flowers, and she asked if he wanted to join them.

Ace had to blink at that. They wanted him to join them? He sent a look at Marco, not too sure if he should. Marco did nod and say he could, saying it wasn't too far away, and he would be fine as he was a demon, meaning the atmosphere out there wouldn't hurt him. Ace did forget that at times, that he would be fine now, and was able to go where ever he wanted. After thinking about it, he asked who would be go, which would be Izou, Haruta, and Curiel. Ace had socialised with them a bit before, and they were nice. Ace gave a nod as he said he wanted to join, them saying they would leave soon after lunch, all of them having time off. That did sound nice, and Ace didn't have much to do then. He knew Marco had duties to perform, meaning he should try and find something to do. He knew Marco felt guilty that he left Ace alone at times.

When they had finished lunch and cleaned up, Ace helping, he left with the others to look at those Hell trees. They were about a 20 minute walk away. Ace was feeling excited to finally see the flowers himself. "Just over this hill, and we'll be there," Said Haruta, looking excited herself. Ace was glad he wasn't the only one who liked the trees. They were pretty. When they got over the hill, Ace stopped for a second as he blinked.

"Woah." Ace let out. They were beautiful, absolutely magnificent. They were full of colors, not only the flowers, but the leaves and tree stems too. It was amazing. "I thought you would like it here; most of the different species in Hell can be found here." Ace nodded, still shocked. He'd always loved flowers and trees, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. "Come, let's go closer." Ace nodded as he followed Izou, transfixed by the trees.

When they were close to them, Ace couldn't help but touch a few of the lower hanging branches, taking a loose flower. They were beautiful, this one being a mix of red, black, and yellow. It even smelled nice, like a mix of ashes and the sweetness of the summer. Ace had always liked the smell of ashes, most likely connected to his fascination with fire. That might be why he also liked Marco, he smelled like ashes at times.

"Hey, Ace," Ace turned to Curiel, who was standing close to another tree with Haruta, "These have roses on them, they are hidden behind their leaves." Ace blinked, walking over, seeing they spoke the truth as Haruta showed him one. It was a beautiful dark blue rose. Ace couldn't help but touch it. It reminding him of Sabo, as it looked very similar to his favorite flower. "You can pick it. It won't die." Ace gave a nod, slowly taking the flower, along with a couple of the white leaves surrounding it. He would place this next to the picture of his brothers. Sabo would have loved it. "Are-" Ace needed to swallow, feeling the tears in his eyes and lump in his throat. "Are there any that look like… sunflowers?"

"Um," Started Haruta, "I think so. Izou, aren't the some yellow and brown ones near you?" Ace looked over at the other, who was walking to a tree. "Yeah, these." Izou was close to a tree, showing off some yellow and brown flowers with big petals. Not nearly as big as a sunflower, more like a cranesbill flower, but being brown in the middle and yellow on the petals. It was perfect. "Oh, here," Said Izou suddenly, moving down the higher branch of the tree next to the one with the cranesbills. "These are a bit bigger, closer to a sunflower." Ace smiled as he saw it was true, feeling it, before slowly taking it off, taking some purple leaves with it. He was a bit scared Izou would pick it, when she had moved the branch, but she didn't. He held the two flowers, seeing they were perfect. "They would have loved them." Ace looked at Izou. "Your brothers, it's close to the ones you put on their graves, right? They would have loved them, and they won't die."

Ace gave a smile to the other. "Yeah, I think so too… Thank you, for taking me here." Izou gave a smile back, "It's nothing. The least I could do." Ace felt really happy, needing to shake his head for a second as he felt a bit emotional for a second. He needed some more happy thoughts. "Are there any flowers, or leaves, that Marco likes?" Izou gave a chuckle. "Yeah. The flowers that are light blue, yellow, white, and light red. We call them blue fire phoenixes, as they are warm too. Marco really likes them, but rarely goes here." Izou spoke as he moved, Ace following. They soon got to a huge tree, that had a yellow stem, but the leaves were a mix of vivid colours, and when Izou moved some leaves away, a magnificent light blue flower came to view.

The blue flower was red in the middle, which changed to light blue for the middle and had white and yellow around the edges. The white on the edge of the petals looked like dust; the blue and white made the flower appear semi-transparent.

It was beautiful.

Ace moved to grab a flower, but stopped half way. The leaves and branch were nice too. Maybe he should take an entire one? Not a long branch, but a small one with a few flowers and leaves on it? He looked at Izou. "Can I take a small branch?" Izou chuckled. "Of course. As long as you don't cut the trees down, you are free to do what you want." That was good to know, moving to take a small branch, surprised to find that the branch was slightly hot, like the flowers which also had a comforting warmth radiating from them. He understood why Marco liked them.

When Ace held the branch, studying the flowers, he was shocked when something was placed on his head, looking up to see a flower garland. He turned around to see Haruta, but in her demon form. And, Haruta looked… nice. She didn't have her hair anymore, but had black horns and pointy ears along with dark lips and a nose which looked cat-like. She had yellow eyes, with rings around them, and two spots upon her forehead. Her skins was reddish in colour, she was slightly yellow, perhaps it was due to previously being an angel.

Ace touched the flower garland, it being made of blue and red flowers with white leaves, before looking at Haruta again. "Thank you, I like it. And, you look nice." Haruta smiled, him now noticing Haruta was almost his height. She was usually smaller than him in his human form, well, when both were in human form. Did everyone grow taller when they were in their demon forms? "Hey," Started Curiel, making Ace turn to him, "What do you like, Ace? As in colors, items, element, you know." Ace thought, before he answered. "I… I usually like… fire…" He did, he liked fire, but he couldn't stand the thought of being around it since his brothers died, as they had died in a fire.

Curiel gave a thoughtful hum, before he moved to a tree close by, which had dark leaves and a red stem, taking a couple of flowers out and showing them to him. "How about these?" Ace blinked, looking at them. They were like roses, but their petals were black, like ashes. In the centre, it was bright red which faded as it went towards the end of the petals. The flower looked like it was fire itself. When he took it, it felt hot.

It was magnificent.

He didn't know why, but Ace felt as though this flower was perfect. He hated fire, but he also loved it. He had felt burnt out the last year, just lost, and he felt like this flower was a good sign. He knew his brothers were fine, he had met them, and he had gotten his friends back; he'd also found new friends, and even a lover. He hadn't been close to fire in a while, thinking it was bad for him, making him scared. But, this flower, the red and black flower, which looked like it had been torched, was perfect, it was beautiful. He would place this with his picture too, next to the other flowers.

Ace thought for a second. Should he take another flower of each type? In case he got the chance to send it to his brothers? Would they die there? "Do…" He started, looking at Izou. "Do they… die on earth… or in… heaven..?" Izou blinked, before thinking. "They won't die on earth, but I don't know about heaven. Never had anyone there. Sorry." Ace quickly shook his head. "No, it's fine. It was only a thought." Izou nodded, still giving a somewhat guilty smile. Ace gave a smile back, before he went to pick more flowers and leaves, being sure to keep those for himself, his brothers, and Marco separate, whilst the rest he made into a bouquet. He really loved these flowers and their colors.

As they were heading back home, Haruta spoke. "There is a place on the other side of Hell that might have flowers. It's usually an enclosed place, near the ninth, and last level of Hell, also termed 'the pit', which is reserved for those who commit treachery. Ace gave a nod, not sure what 'there' was, but concerned how bad it a place it would be if it was close to the last layer of Hell. "But," continued Haruta, "It's not dangerous there. It's just a place we barely venture. The souls there are… very few can handle seeing that…" Oh, that made sense. He had never… seen any of the levels which the souls of people resided, he'd only heard about them."Oh, okay. M-Maybe one day..?" Haruta smiled. "Of course! Just so you know. It's a bit… colder there, so a few different species of flowers can be found there, if there are any left." That peaked his interest. He would ask Marco about it. He gave a nod. When they got home, Izou and Haruta followed him to his door, though Ace wasn't sure why, but he didn't mind the company. He still managed to get lost now and then, but there was always a gremlin close by.

When they got to his and Marco's room, they gave a goodbye. Ace walked in, placing the three main flowers in front of the picture of him and his brother. Each flower in front of the right person: the blue on in front of Sabo, the yellow in front of Luffy, and the black one in front of him. It was perfect. The rest he placed in a vase, organising it until it felt right. He felt proud of it. Ace then relaxed for a while before Marco came back, who gave a smile at the flowers, Ace telling him how his trip had been and how he had really enjoyed himself, better than he had expected. He was really starting to like the others. "That's nice, yoi," said Marco as he sat down next to him, having changed clothing. Ace gave a nod. "Yeah, and," started Ace, getting the flowers he had gathered for Marco, "Here. Izou said you liked these." Marco blinked as he took the branch with the flowers, before smiling at him.

"Thank you, yoi. I didn't know Izou remembered that." Ace gave a small chuckle. "She did, she was really nice, as well as the others too. I had fun, immensely so. We're thinking of heading out together again." Marco smiled. "That's good, yoi. I'm glad you're getting along, all of you." Marco then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "We also need to do something soon." Ace nodded, feeling a bit flushed. He still did at times when Marco kissed him. He really liked it. "Yeah. I also got some tips from Thatch on how to use my human form, so maybe we can head up to Earth soon?" Ace would love to get a day out with Marco, just the two of them, outside of Hell. But, he would love to see Eustass again too.

They stayed in their room for the rest of the day, mostly relaxing, though Ace did spend some time try to regain his human form, but was still not having any luck. The next day was very similar to the previous one, excluding the outing with the others. He helped Thatch in the kitchen, who also told him more tips on how to change between forms, though he did say that it had taken him so time to master it. He ate meals with the other High Lords, taking these moments to converse and get to know them all better. In the evening, he and Marco spend their time together in their room, relaxing and once again trying to change form, with the pointers give by Thatch. Ace finally managed to do so, feeling elated when he felt a warm sensation course through him before he was back in his human form again.

Ace stayed in his human form for the rest of the evening, and when the next day started, he and Marco tried make his change between forms almost effortless. When the evening came, Ace had to say he was proud when he managed to change back and forth, without much difficulty. It made him really glad, that he was able to look like a human again. It meant he could be with Eustass again! He made plans with Marco for Ace to head to his house tomorrow, so that he could be with Eustass for the day. Marco would come later in the evening, and all of them would grab a bite to eat before going home. Marco also telling him that they could spend the day after tomorrow together. Both of them wanted that, but Ace really wanted to see Eustass too, which was the reason Ace wanted to do that first.

When the next day came, Ace was really excited. Marco took him to his house in the morning, before leaving, telling Ace that he would come back at 6pm, unless Ace called for him earlier, which he could do at any time. It was fine for Ace and when Marco left, Ace quickly used his phone to send a message to Eustass that he was home for the today. The clock being just 6 am, so Ace was unsure if Eustass would be awake or if he already had plans for the day. Like usual, Eustass quickly replied and said he would come by at 10 am; he only needed to attend the first class of school really, the rest weren't really important. It made Ace so happy, and he used a bit of time to pick up some groceries, such as snacks and drinks they could eat as they were catching up. Afterwards, he relaxed as he waited, feeling elated that Eustass would be here soon.

But, when the clock was a little past 10, a strange feeling came over him, like something was wrapped around his chest, constricting it. Why did he feel like that? Not long after, there was a knock at the door, before the door opened as Eustass walked in, looking happy. "Acey! Missed ya! How was your trip?" Ace merely blinked, as the pain and constricting feeling steadily became worse, coupled with a stabbing sensation. When he looked at Eustass, his eyes instantly moved to his neck, seeing something there that gave a weak black glow. Was this because of the necklace? Why did he feel like this? All he could seem to look at was that necklace.

Ace took a step back, not sure why the necklace had him feeling like he was being stabbed. "W-what is that?" Ace managed, as he pointed at the jewelry. "Oh!" Started Eustass, hand going to the necklace. "Mihawk gave it to me! Some kind of protection shite. Probably won't work, but it's supposed to reveal a demon, as it draws out their real forms, and make them keep their distance. Mihawk said that the demon realm had become more active for reason unknown. He managed to summon one and they apparently fled, so- Hey! What's wrong?" Ace couldn't help but move a hand to his chest, feeling like something was stabbing it over and over, which only increased when Eustass move towards him. "I...I... The n-necklace... get it off!" Ace was scared, scared it would injure him, scared this would finally finish him. Ace could see his hands starting to go grey again, as he tried to back away from Eustass, but he just walked closer. "S-st-stop." Ace managed, Eustass walking closer as he looked worried. "What is it?! I can help!"

Ace shook his head as he backed further away, his hands growing more and more grey the closer Eustass was to him. Ace couldn't reveal it to Eustass like this. He just couldn't. As Ace was about to tell Eustass to back up again, to get rid of the necklace, when a burst of fire appeared in front of him. Marco was suddenly there, in his demon form, looking annoyed as he used a hand to take the necklace off Eustass before throwing it away. Ace heard Marco giving a hiss as he touched it. Ace was sure it must have hurt him.

Oh lord, Marco was here, in his demon form. Eustass was looking at Marco in shock.

When Eustass moved his hand behind the small of his back, Ace knew that Eustass must have hidden a weapon there. Ace moved to place himself in front of Marco, hoping to make it in time. "N-No! Eustass, no!" Eustass took a wrench out and moved to hit Marco with it before Ace could interfere. Marco, thankfully, managed to grab it and yank it out of Eustass' hold, throwing it away, making Eustass take a fighting stance. Marco giving a glare. "You shouldn't do that." Eustass looked at him, looking worried. "Demon! Ace! Get away!" Ace shook his head, moving a hand to Marco's arm, hoping to calm the other. "No! It's fine! It's Marco! Eustass, calm down, please." Estass blinked. "Marco _? Marco! That is Marco?!"_ Ace sent a look at Marco, who changed to his human form. But, instead of calming down, it only enraged Eustass. "You've brainwashed him! Get away from Ace!"

Ace shook his head, walking towards Eustass, ignoring Marco who tried to keep him back. "No, he hasn't. Listen, let me explain. This is why I have been gone, why I left, why I have been distant! I promise, this is why I have been lost in my thoughts, I never knew how to tell. I'm sorry."

Eustass looked at him and then Marco. "You knew? Why are you with a demon?" Ace swallowed. "I… I'm sorry." Ace didn't know where to start. He couldn't explain how he had summoned to so that he would have a friend as he didn't think he and Eustass were anymore, or how he was going to end his life if Marco hadn't seemed so happy to have Ace back these last few weeks. Ace didn't want to worry the other, didn't want to tell him all that. But mostly, he really didn't want to lose Eustass as a friend. "Ace?" Ace tried to speak again, but never got past the first syllable. "I-I-I-" Ace couldn't help when he felt tears in his eyes, scared and lost. He didn't want to lose Eustass, but this was all happening too fast.

Eustass looked more worried, walking closer to him. "Hey, what is it? Has he injured you?" The last part was said with a glare to Marco, making Ace shake his head more, feeling tears sliding down his face. He didn't want them to fight, he didn't want to lose either. He didn't want this at all. He wanted Marco as his boyfriend and Eustass as his friend. "N-no. I-I di- I- I- sorry." Eustass' worried expression only making Ace more emotional. He didn't want this, he didn't know what to do, not able to answer when Eustass asked what was wrong again.

"He's scared, yoi," Said Marco, moving a hand to his back, Ace needing that support. "Of what?! You've brainwashed him!" Marco gave a glare at the other's outburst. "He is scared _to lose you!_ Doesn't know how to explain all of this to you, scared of how you will react. _He loves you as a friend_." Eustass blinked. "W-what? Why would he lose me as a friend?! You've done something to him! Get away from him!" Ace shook his head more, moving a shaking hand to his eyes, trying to dry the tears and speak, but unable to as he just stuttered. Eustass glared at Marco. "You need to get away from Ace! He is my fri-", "I saved him from killing himself!" The outburst from Marco had Eustass take step back, looking shocked, "W-what?", he said as he turned to Ace. "Ace?" Ace didn't know what to do, no idea how to respond to that. He knew Eustass deserved to know, but didn't want it to be like this.

Marco gave a sigh, moving a hand to rub his back. "It's fine, yoi. Just breathe, I will explain, okay?" Ace nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he looked at Marco, who wore a supporting look upon his face. After a few minutes, Ace feeling more calm, Eustass spoke, startling Ace a bit. "Explain! What do you mean you saved Ace?!" Marco looked at Eustass with a sigh. "Before I start..." Then he looked back at Ace. "Just relax, if I say anything you don't want, stop me, yoi, okay?" Ace nodded, but trusted the other to explain things. Ace did send a look at Eustass, who was dealing with a mix of emotions, ranging from anger to worry and confusion. "I-I'm s-sorry. L-let Mar-Marco expl-explain. Please." Eustass merely nodded.

Ace hoped this would go fine, he hoped Eustass would still be his friend afterwards.

-x-

Marco moved his arm around Ace, still rubbing his back, comforting the other. When Ace looked slightly calmer, Marco looked back at Eustass, who seemed torn between being mad at him and being worried about Ace.

Marco gave a sigh. "Listen, Eustass. Over the last few month, a lot has happened, yoi. So please, let me speak." Eustass nodded, remaining silent. "Ace became depressed, as you may know. But, it was worse than you thought." Marco was sure to bring Ace a bit closer, knowing he didn't want to hear this. "You stopped speaking to him, I know it was because you gave him space, but it made him worse." Marco having a feeling Eustass already figured out where this was headed. "Ace was going to end it; he didn't think he had anyone left." Eustass looked at Ace, worry in his eyes. "Ace, why didn't you tell me?" Ace just shook his head as he moved it to Marco's shoulder, still crying, Marco moving his arm to hold Ace. "Please, let me explain." Marco said with a hand up, continuing when the other nodded.

"But, he was going to give it one last shot, and tried contacting a demon, learning how to from you and your friends. I answered, and Ace had one wish; for a friend, someone to be with. I, of course, accepted." Eustass swallowed, glassy-eyed, clearly having issues listening to this. "I started to visit him, a lot, and really liked it. But, someone- we don't know who- snuck in and stabbed Ace, killing him." Eustass' breath stopped for a second, looking shocked as he shook his head. Marco kept him from speaking with a shake of his head, before he continued.

"I received notice, that a soul was to be taken to Hell, before I knew it was Ace. When I saw it was him, I panicked; I didn't want to lose Ace that quickly, so I bonded him to me. We have been in Hell during the last few months, Ace slowly getting used to things. You know what has happened there, what Ace have gone through with us, we just called it Europe." Marco gave a sigh. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise I haven't done anything to Ace against his will."

Eustass shook his head, looking at him. "B-but how?! I don't know much about Hell, but you're a demon- clearly- but how did you bond with him?! Why would the devil approve?! I know he must have! He is the leader! Ace was a human!" Marco sighed. "Hell has a devil, the king, but it has thirteen High Lords and a prince too; they can choose more, make own decisions, yoi." Eustass looked at him with shock. "You're a High Lord?!" Marco shook his head, tightening his grip a bit around Ace in a comforting manner. "No, I am a prince. And when I bonded Ace to me, he became a prince of Hell alongside me."Eustass blinked. "W-what? Ace is… a demon?" Marco nodded, releasing Ace a bit, giving the other a nod and comforting look. Ace gave a sniffle as he changed to his demon form, shocking Eustass more, before Ace changed back, obviously scared.

When Ace was in his human form again, he took a step closer to Eustass. "I-I am so- sorry. I was scared, and lost, and you were gone for good. I thought I had nothing left. I am so sorry! I never meant to scare you, but I thou-" Ace was cut off as Eustass hugged Ace, hugging harder after a few seconds as he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. " _How could you not tell me? I would_ _ **never**_ _leave you! I am sorry you thought I did. God, I am so sorry!_ " Eustass moved back a bit and held Ace's arms, looking Ace in the eye. " _I would_ _ **never**_ _leave or be mad. I will always be your friend,_ _ **always!**_ " Ace nodded, crying more, moving to try and dry his tears, giving a small sob. "I- I am so g-glad! I w-was so s-scared you would l-leave."

Eustass shook his head, a hand moving to help dry his tears too. "I would _never._ Marco has made you so happy. I know, I was just shocked. Tell me, okay? Please, I want to know it all." Ace nodded, giving a teary smile to Eustass. "I-I will. I'm so-sorry I didn't. I just couldn't, I didn't know how." Ace turned to send Marco a look, Marco giving a comforting look in return. "Thank you, Marco." Marco gave a smile, moving to Ace and rubbing his arm. "It's fine. Listen, why don't you and Eustass stay and talk, yoi? I will go back, Pops needs me. But, _do not_ be afraid to call me," He said the last with a serious look, Ace nodding. "I won't. Bye, I'll see you later." Marco smiled as he gave a kiss to Ace's cheek. Marco could see Eustass was shocked, but glad Ace was fine, not looking at him with an angry look anymore.

Marco did send a look at Eustass. "Let Ace explain at his own pace, as this is emotional for him, so don't pressure him, yoi." Eustass nodded, still looking skeptically at him. "I will. But… thank you for caring for him." Marco nodded, before he gave a last rub to Ace's arm before he left, appearing back in Hell.

Marco would be sure to leave the second he felt something was wrong. He had left earlier since he felt Ace was hurting. He really hoped Ace and Eustass would speak and be good friends again. Ace really cared and liked Eustass; Marco was certain that Eustass felt the same. He just hoped this would go fine now, Marco was unsure if Ace could handle Eustass leaving him as a friend. Ace would be devastated.

-x-

Ace tried to take some deep breaths to calm down, still scared and nervous, but also relieved. Eustass was still here.

When he moved to dry his cheeks, when arms suddenly enveloped him again, giving comforting words. Ace merely leaned on Eustass as the other hugged him, giving a small sob. He had been so scared Eustass would leave, that he would hate him. But he was here, hugging him, telling it would be fine. "Shh, it's okay. I _promise_ I won't leave. I will _never_ do that." Ace could only nod, not able to speak, way too emotional to even try. He could hear Eustass' voice shaking a bit, obviously being on edge too. When Ace finally gathered himself, Eustass let go of him, still keeping an arm on his back, rubbing it comfortingly. Ace moved his hands to his face to dry his tears the best he could, trying to look more composed, moving to sit down on the sofa as Eustass did.

"Ace," started Eustass, "Was that true? Did you really think I had left? That I would leave? That you planned… to end it? Why?" Ace took a shaky breath, doing his best to answer, although shakily. " _I thought you left. I was all alone, I had no one. I- I know it was wrong, but i felt so alone and down and- and- and-"_ Ace broke off with a sob, Eustass moving his hand up and down his back, giving comforting words. "It's okay. Just breathe. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never give me a call? Then, and now?" Ace managed to take a few shaky breaths. "I thought- thought you di-didn't like me any-anymore, and I- I was sc-scared to k-know for s-sure. To lose-lose you." Eustass shook his head, moving to hug Ace, hand stroking his back. "No, never think that. I would never leave you. I could never be mad at you, nor would I ever judge you. I care about you! You're my best friend, and that will never change."

Ace slowly explained how the last few months had been, not shielding away from the fact he had been in Hell, and that he had died, twice. Eustass knew what he was, so Ace wanted him to know everything. When he was done, Eustass shook his head, looking shocked. "It's nice? _Hell_ is nice?" Ace gave a small laugh between his tears. "Sorta. For those who are not… damned? To them Hell is probably awful. I was on the good side? If that make sense?" Eustass tried his best to process what he had been saying. "But you were fine? Safe and all that? They were nice? Aside from the misunderstanding at the start?"

Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. Really. And I even met Luffy and Sabo." Ace felt his eyes tear up again. "They're in heaven, but Marco arranged a meeting. They are really happy, and it felt so good to know that." Eustass was shocked by that but composed himself and tried to comfort him. "That must have been amazing. I'm so glad you are fine. But, you're a prince of Hell now?" Ace gave a nod. "Yeah. Marco… bonded with me. We're... princes together? Princes? Is that the right word? Actually, what is the plural of a prince?" Eustass gave a laugh. "It is princes. Just add another s on the end and you are a princess. Because, you are the girl, right?" Eustass wiggles his eyebrows a bit, Ace giving him a small swat on the shoulder.

Eustass shook his head. "When I met him before I understood that Marco was a special guy. But a prince of Hell? Never would have guessed that. Is that why they wouldn't do anything with Mihawk?" Ace shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Might be, since I may have mentioned their names… and I'm a prince now…" Eustass shook his head. "That's so weird and yet amazing. I can at least say I have a demon friend now! A demon best friend! And no, I won't tell anyone. This is just between us, and if you want, the gang." Ace smiled, glad Eustass was so understanding and nice, and just perfect, about this. He was the bestest friend he could have ever asked for. "Can I look at the demon side of you again?" Ace gave a smile and stood up, changing to his demon form. Eustass looked really impressed and asked how it felt. Ace gave a shrug. "Weird. I mean, i don't feel things, like heat or cold or stuff, and I can see _really_ well in the dark." Eustass shook his head, hand touching his arm. "It's so cool. You're warm too. I thought demons were red." Ace changed back as he gave a chuckle. "They are. Regular demons. Me, Marco, and the king are more of a grey colour. I'm completely grey since I instantly became a prince." Eustass looked impressed by that and asked more, Ace telling him how all about Hell. How there were gremlins, High Lords, a king, and everything. Even ex-archangels that had fallen from Heaven and were demons now, High Lords even, and how Whitebeard- a name Eustass snorted to- was chosen to be king.

Eustass was shocked by all of this, but he found it all interesting too. "I am so glad you got Marco. Someone _stabbed_ you. You would be dead if you didn't know him. I'm sorry I overreacted at the start." Ace shook his head. "No, you had every right to overreact. I mean, Marco's a demon, I'm a demon. Who wouldn't?" Eustass laughed. "Yeah. The shock of the century. Oh! Imagine, if and when, we tell the others. We perform a summoning and you show up and they're like 'wtf' and you're like 'surprise!' It would be hilarious!" Ace had to laugh too. It would be funny, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. Maybe later. He couldn't help but hug Eustass, so glad everything was fine, that they were still friends.

He might have died, he might have become a demon, a prince of Hell. But, he had gotten Marco; he had met his brothers that was in heaven and doing fine; he had gotten so many new friends in Hell, and everything was fine, he was fine.

He had never felt happier than he did right now.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter._

 _I know this is really late, but here it is finally, and I hope everyone enjoyed. It is a wrap up and a bit fast paced at times, but I can make more in the one shot series of special scenes, if anyone wants that._

 _For now, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I am currently working on the next story, which is a long oneshot as well as the next long story. From the poll I created, the 'Naruto' "crossover" won, and will be the one I'll write first. But I don't know when the first chapter will be up, as I am still figuring out the entire plot as I have a few different ones in my mind._

 _And now, thank you all for managing to wait and staying with me through this story and I hope to see you following the next one too_

 _And, if you have the time and want to, please leave a review, they keep me going!_

 _If you want to, come follow me on Twitter, where pictures, and such, will be posted, as well as updates, and if I'm late. My twitter is_ _Azuruko_ _You can leave comments, requests, ideas, or just say hi (Link also on my profile)_

 _Or, you can join my Discord server, Azuruko's fiction, for the same reasons as my twitter. Instant invite:_ _discord . gg / 6hzMhb_


End file.
